


The Devil Haunts Me

by burdened_with_glorious_hunters



Series: The Devil Haunts Me Series [1]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Australia, Australian Locations, Buzzfeed Unsolved Supernatural, Demon Shane Madej, Demon!Shane, Demons, Exorcisms, Fluff and Angst, Ghosts, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Real Events, Introspection, Lies, M/M, Miscommunication, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Ryan Bergara, Pre-Slash, Protective Shane Madej, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Secret Identity, Secrets, Shane Madej Centric, Shane Madej Is So Whipped, Supernatural Elements, Swearing, as in the locations are real places in Australia, at least I like to think i'm humorous, historical events, making out (in later chapters), poor Ryan thinks he's going insane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-08-17 09:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 53,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burdened_with_glorious_hunters/pseuds/burdened_with_glorious_hunters
Summary: Shane and Ryan investigate some of the most haunted locations in Australia, starting with the Monte Cristo Homestead for the newest episode of Unsolved: Supernatural.Ryan believes the locations they visit are filled with the supernatural and Shane knows this but would never admit it to his friend if his (unholy) life depended on it. Now comes the issue of protecting his idiotic companion from becoming entangled with the spiritual plane that he can't even begin to comprehend.//////“don’t mind my companion here… he’s not a fan of demons” for a moment as Shane swept his flashlight upwards the light reflected on their night-vision camera and lit his eyes up in an eerie glow which remained long after the beam left his face shrouded in darkness.//////





	1. the haunted beginning

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER:  
> This work is purely a work of fiction and is in no way affiliated with the boys in real-life. I also have the upmost respect for the boy's real-life partners and relationships. This work is also not beta read so any mistakes are unintentional. The people I mention and the places I mention are also not affiliated with me nor this story and I do not own any of the characters or places recorded. 
> 
> NOTE: locations/events that I describe are REAL PLACES in Australia (where I'm from) so I thought I'd give a new and hopefully interesting spin on events with these two. I do not own nor am I associated with these places and stories that I describe.
> 
> The idea of Shane being a demon has stuck with me since I began watching Buzzfeed Unsolved so as a result I decided to write this one shot and see where it goes. please let me know if you'd like to see more of this. 
> 
> Symbol ////// indicates a break in text and usually signifies a jump forward in time. 
> 
> Anyway, on with the story (enjoy!)

“Today we are exploring the Monte Cristo Homestead, which is a historic Australian property located in the town of Junee, New South Wales. In order to answer our ongoing question: are ghosts real?" Shane shook his head mutely, eyes flickering to the tripod set up to record them as Ryan continued the introduction to the latest episode of Unsolved. "It was constructed by a local pioneer Christopher William Crawley in 1885 who created the double-story late-Victorian manor situated on a hill overlooking the town. Over this time the Homestead has faced tragedy over the span of its construction, regardless of this, the Crawley family remained in residence until 1948” 

“that’s a fair amount of time… I mean- like good old America, Australia is also a fairly young country” Shane interrupted while Ryan recorded the introduction to their next case.  

“alright” Ryan agreed easily before a challenging glint entered his dark eyes. “Well a fair amount of murders and mysterious circumstanced have occurred regardless for the short amount of time” 

“well?” Shane tilted his head slightly, urging the other to continue. “Enlighten me then” 

“Okay, so here’s some background to the Crawley family… Monte Cristo Homestead was built in 1876 by William Crawley, but was continually added to over the years, resulting in the huge homestead that stands today. This is because William’s wealth grew after founding the Railway Hotel, which generated an influx of tourists after the Great Southern Railway was laid. Now William Crawley was married to Elizabeth Crawley who was known to rule ‘with an iron fist’ and the couple had seven children who survived to adulthood, which was kinda rare for those days. William Crawley eventually died in his homestead in 1910 from heart failure and blood poisoning caused by a carbuncle in his neck. Similarly to her husband Mrs’ Crawley passed from heart failure in 1933” 

A smirk threatened to break Shane’s mask of seriousness. “That all sounds very logical Ryan. I’m proud of you” 

“ugh” said man groaned, shuffling the script in his hands. “Well thanks I guess but you’re in for a treat” 

“wonderful” Shane deadpanned. 

“oh shut up and listen. The real grisly stuff from Monte Cristo Homestead comes from the Ryan family, who have lived on the property for the last 50-odd years and have had some crazy stuff happen to them over their span of residence”

“oh how ironic” 

“what?” Ryan retorted in annoyance at yet another interruption, raising a brow at his companion. 

“the Ryan family… what is it with the name Ryan that causes delusional beliefs and believers in the supernatural?”

“ugh. I swear to god” 

Shane let out a laugh, “okay, okay… continue trying to sway me” 

“According to Ms Ryan, the peculiar happenings stared when her and her late husband moved in and found the house was completely lit up, despite having no electricity connected to the home. quote; ’ _By the time we got up here every light went out_ ’ end-quote.That is when Ms Ryan said she realised; quote; 't _here was something different about the place_ ’ end-quote. Now the Ryan family have reported many occurrences by the previous owners such as; quote ’ _I've had a hand on my shoulder'_ end-quote, and quote; ' _I've had my name called when I've been here by myself… It's nothing to hear footsteps on the balcony and you go out and there's no one there._ ’ End-quote” 

“the ghost is just pranking them” Shane interrupted, an amused glint to his eyes.

“pranking them?” Ryan wheezed a laugh. “what, are they just deciding to play some tag?” 

“yup. They’re bored. The owners are distant relatives so no creepy haunting for them!” 

“oh! So your saying ghosts are real then? You just said the ghosts are haunting the current owners” 

“no Ryan. Ghost aren’t real. I’m just saying the families accounts are making me even more of a skeptic then I already am. I mean no harm? That's just boring” 

“sometimes the things that come out your mouth concerns me dude” 

Shane just shrugged. “enough speculation. Lets go to this place” 

 

 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

When the pair arrived at the homestead, the orange bricked building seemed to overshadow the other features of the area. “It’s a pretty huge homestead” Shane mused he scouted around the gardens and just marvelling at architectural structure possibly full of ghosts and probably also demons. 

Near the door and entrance Ryan was beginning to make his way towards the homestead only to pause. “oh” Ryan gasped as he looked at the section of the staircase that’s a different colour to the rest. Near these stairs was a sign which Ryan pointed to, ushering his companion closer. “see that sign there?” 

“yeah” Shane stooped, eyeing the plaque and highlighting the words with his flashlight. 

“That sign details one of the horror stories surrounding Monte Cristo Homestead – that some time in the 1800s, a maid in the house threw herself off the balcony above, dying upon impact on the stairs because she was pregnant to Mr. Crawley. Another theory is that Mrs. Crawley pushed her off the balcony herself in a jealous rage over the maids pregnancy to her husband. It is also believed that the mark is due to bleach being used to get the blood stain out” 

“geez” 

“yeah” Ryan breathed, “let’s keep going” 

Once they entered the homestead, the pair let their flashlights highlight the period typical but creepy homewares. 

“oh look. They’ve got portraits of the original Crawley family” Ryan pointed out, letting the camera zoom into the painting.  

“lovely pieces” Shane mused, and Ryan in turn couldn’t help but laugh at his companions comment. 

“i guess. If your into that kinda stuff” 

“i guess I must be then” Shane raised his eyebrows teasingly, before following Ryan further into the house. 

They met a pair stairs, the staircase itself was narrow and dark and seemed to go up a fair distance before fading into the shadows. “whats your thoughts? Hows the vibe?” Shane queried, as the pair began to climb their way up the rickety stairs. 

“honestly I can’t tell if i’m spooked because of actual presence of ghosts or if it’s just the vibe the Ryan family has created” Ryan paused before they entered the top level. “it weirdly feels like people still live here with all the antiques around” 

Shane hummed giving the interior another look over. “so any lore to this spot?” 

“lore? What is this? whatever. Apparently one of the things many visitors mention is feeling ‘unsteady' or unstable on the staircase – and that the theory is that it’s connected to a story of a child who fell down the stairs to her death while visiting the homestead. Not only that but also the balcony is linked to dizziness as it’s connected to the maid who jumped or was pushed to her death” At this point they meet the door to the bedrooms which beyond that was the balcony which the maid allegedly fell from. “now the top level has bedrooms and a wide balcony” Ryan informs as he enters the room. “oh fuck. I hate this” 

“why? This is a nice room Ryan” Shane commented lightly, trailing a hand over the mint green fireplace near the bed. 

“nice? Maybe for someone as- as weird as you”

“okay. How about the balcony then?” Shane gestured to the balcony, striding forward to meet the cool night air. “Wasn’t this related to the narrative?” 

“yeah… oh wow I can see why you fall from this thing. It’s almost like it slants downward, like you aren’t safe standing there”

Shane scoffed at the comment. “that might have something to do with knowing the maid jumped off it” 

Ryan turned to stare at his skeptic companion. “Christ Shane! A little tact please” 

“what? You were the one who told me she fell to her death here” 

“nope I’m done with you. Okay. Let’s leave this spot I’m starting to feel dizzy” leading his way through the rooms he meet the steep stairs with a creak. 

They continued down the stairs. “anyone here with us?” Ryan called as he walked down the stairs. Eyes wide and wild as he took in the dark surroundings. “please make a sign… perhaps move something” 

“yeah” Shane chimed in, sweeping his camera around the vicinity. “Even touch something… better yet touch us! especially my friend Ryan Bergara, here” 

A distinctive thump sounded above them. “shit! What was that? It sounded like something moved above us. Oh man” Ryan cringed, flashlight beam unstable in his shaking hands.  

“this house is old. It’s either the wind or some old furniture buddy” Shane soothed from his position behind the jumpy believer. Unknown to Ryan, Shane cast a glare to the spot above them, tapping a swift knock against the wood. “no ghosts can get to you while I’m here” 

“yeah right” Ryan mumbled distractedly as he gazed wildly around the house. “let’s just get outside” 

Making their way through the house they came to a wooden door which lead to the back of the property where two other lone buildings stood in the wake of the Homestead. 

“so out the back of the Homestead, where the stables. This area is reported by visitors to feel the most eerie. And many have, quote; ‘ _actually physically could not make myself go into the stables_ ’ end quote. These stables run along the side of the outdoor area. The stables are reported to be the most haunted part of the homestead – due to a stable boy burning to death in there and subsequently making it the most supernaturally active part of the property” 

“so… are we gonna test this spot out?”

“Yeah but I reckon we should leave this spot until last” Ryan decided, still spooked over the noises made in the Homestead. 

The two continued past the stable to stop at a small cottage. “next to the stables is the caretaker’s cottage that allegedly was where the housekeeper chained up her mentally disabled son. Today a red rusted chain can be seen along with a strange groove in the wall. And what is that groove in the wall believed to be? 30 years of him wearing it down with that chain” 

“god. Thats just horrible” Shane interrupted, voice displaying his disgust to the notion. 

“i know. I Honestly I hope that story is not true” Ryan cast another beam over the cottage around them before continuing his account. “Although that’s not all that’s happened here. See there’s another story associated with this cottage– allegedly in the 1960’s, the caretaker was shot to death by a boy from town who was inspired by the film ‘ _Psycho’_ which was big at this period of time” 

“a movie copy-cat murder? huh. At least it was an interesting way to go” 

“an- my god. I would be terrified to ever look inside your head” 

Shane grinned, a sight slightly unsettling when shown in the lowlight. “at least it’d be more logical than yours would be” 

“oh shut up you goof” Ryan laughed, sending a genuine smile to the taller man before sobering at the sound of a branch tapping against a nearby window, bringing him back to the present. “okay. I’m going to use the spirit box in this room. Let the caretaker or maybe the son communicate through manipulating the radio frequencies” 

Shane circled behind Ryan, eyeing the rusted chain on the wall with suspicion. Knowing if he moved closer Ryan would take notice so he paused, head slightly tilted to the side as he regarded the earthly tie of the ghost. “alright ghosties… let’s see if you can move something or better yet injure me! Rip me from limb to limb!” He paused and on the camera nearby it seemed like his eyes flashed an eerie white as he uttered the next words; “I _dare_ you”   
****

Unknown to Ryan, his groan breaks the tense atmosphere surrounding his friend and his hyper focus on pushing the ghostly remnant away from the mortal plane temporarily. “ _Jesus_ , Shane! I’m trying to set up the Spirit Box” Ryan groused, sending a glare to his companion before returning to fiddling with the technology. 

Shane turned his gaze to his friend, knowing the malevolent  spirit wouldn’t be able to return for a few weeks if not months thanks to his threatening and expelling. “oh no…” he uttered, words dripping with sarcasm. “we wouldn’t want the spirits to get bored waiting for you to fix your toy” Shane bantered back easily, a grin threatening to break out on his face. 

Ryan didn’t bother to grace him with a response so Shane turned his attention to the other ghostly spirit. This one unlike the one he dispelled was timid, possibly due to Shane’s presence after his show of power. Before he could investigate further Ryan decided to find the breath to reply. “why do you always have to be so violent when inviting them to do harm?”

Shane hummed, “well I gotta flex on them ghosts, Ryan, give them something to _really_ respond too” 

“excuse me did you just say ‘ _flex on the ghosts_ ’? uh, honestly I am too stressed out being in here to bother to question your twisted logic” 

“well let’s get this show on the road then, buddy” he emphasised the words by clapping his hands together. “chop, chop… the quicker you get moving the quicker we can get outta here” 

Ryan couldn’t hold back the laugh that escaped him at his companions words. “alright you bastard, calm down” he teased, smiling slightly even though the atmosphere of the cottage was putting him on edge. 

Straightening up Ryan held the fixed Spirit Box in his hand, demeanour shifting to a more serious tone. “now… this is going to be a bit loud so brace yourself” Ryan called before switching on the Spirit Box. Static sounded, screeching as it skipped station to station without any words being legible. “are there any spirits present? If so state your name now” 

The pair stared at the box as it spat out more static which rose and fell in pitch. “compelling” Shane drawled dryly, which Ryan ignored as he fiddled around with the Spirit Box once more. 

“do you know where you are?” Ryan asked with baited breath, the box screeched before spitting out an ‘ _cottage…_ ’ 

“can you repeat that?” Ryan demanded shakily as he wildly gazed around the cottage. ‘ _Christo… Cottage…_ ’ came the stuttered words before static once again returned in a jolting pitch. 

“H-Holy shit” Ryan gasped, spirit box shaking in his hands. “i’m kinda freaking out man” 

Shane stepped closer to his companion, hand brushing Ryan’s as he took the Spirit Box from the other’s hand. “How did you die?” He demanded but the box just continued to spit out static alternating in pitch. “ _come on_. give us a sign if you are here with us” he urged voice like gravel. 

The Spirit box gives a loud screech before spitting out a single word; ‘… _murder_ …”  

“oh god! It wants to kill us!” Ryan cringes, hovering nervously beside Shane. “Shut that thing off and let’s move on”

Shane swiftly turned the Spirit Box off, flashlight flicking in his hand as he turns the thing back on, aiming to comfort his companion with light, a comfort that won’t come across too obvious. “here you go. A bunch of baloney that thing is” he scoffs with an air of indifference. 

“says you” Ryan exclaims voice tinged with slight panic, all the while making his way back to the entry of the cottage. 

Shane casually follows him, casting a long look to the room as he exits. “it was mainly just single words Buddy, don’t get too hyped up” 

Ryan remained quiet as they finally re-entered the Homestead yards, tension clear on his figure. He paused before entering the stables which had an eerily feel to it. “god I’m going to regret this” he muttered, only to remain standing there as unease filled him.  

Shane sensing his companion’s unease and the slight spiritual energy coming from the Stable strode forward with vigour. “demons! Ghouls!” Shane hollered as he walked, ignoring Ryan’s nervous startled babbling beside him. “i _demand_ you to show yourself” 

“no!” Ryan all but whined, gripping his hair in frustration as he wildly looked around the area. “shut up Shane!” He called as he hurried into the Stable, forgetting his fear momentarily as he followed after the taller man. 

Shane in turn continued to walk around the stable, leaving space between him and Ryan knowing this would set the other man on edge even more. “don’t mind my companion here… he’s not a fan of _demons_ ” for a moment as Shane swept his flashlight upwards the light reflected on their night-vision camera and lit his eyes up in an eerie glow which remained long after the beam left his face shrouded in darkness. 

Ryan who had looked away from the camera at the time didn’t see the anomaly and was oblivious to it, too frustrated with his friend’s words as he looked around the decrepit area . “s-stop including me into your crazy goading” 

At this Shane took pity on the smaller man, sweeping the area one more time before coming back to his side. “so what else happened here? What caused the stable boy’s death? ” 

“there’s not much else. And for the stable boy… well all I could find was reports stating that he burned to death in his straw bed”

“well straw would be rather flammable” 

“exactly but who or _what_ caused the fire?” 

“i know what you’re hinting at Ryan…. And it is ridiculous. It wasn’t ghosts or demons” a grin tugged at his lips unconsciously as he said the words. 

“i- I never said demons caused it but it could be plausible” 

“plausable! No, it was probably some jealous or crazy man, Ryan” Shane dismissed with a wave of his hand. “That would be a logical reason behind why he died” 

A charged silence swelled between them and Shane cast a look towards the other side of the room, staring intently at the shadows across from them. “Look how about we ask him himself, hmm?” Shane proposed, looking back to his friend with a challenging look.  

“oh… “ Ryan all but responded distractedly as he stared into the direction that Shane had looked at before catching the other addressing him. Giving his companion an unsure look he posed his query. “the uh, spirit box?” 

“you and that bloody box” Shane groaned, pinching the bride of his nose. “i hate that toy” 

“its not a toy” Ryan grumbled confusion momentarily forgotten while he rummaged around for the Spirit Box. 

All the while Ryan fiddled around with changing the batteries and testing equipment, Shane stood near his crouched companion and surveyed the room with keen eyes. His eyes rested on the spot in which the straw bed resided, tilting his head he cracked the crick in his neck, assessing the vibe emanating in the Stable. 

But before he could force the spirt to stay back Ryan had finished riffling through the equipment and began to speak once more. “this will allow you to communicate with us” Ryan announced as he turned on the Spirt Box, the tell-tale sound of static rising and falling. “my name is Ryan and my friend is Shane. If you can hear us can you say our names” 

The pair stood waiting for a moment but only static sounded but no words came. “alright. Can you tell us your name” he asked again but only the stuttering switch between channels respond. With a defeated sigh Ryan switched the Spirt Box off, casting a look around the room with both disappointment and unease. 

“perhaps you can move something instead or make a noise?” Ryan queried and in response a sudden crack sounded jolting Ryan to jump, whipping around and shining the beam toward the area the sound originated from. The light met Shane, casting stark shadows to their surroundings. A yelp convulsively escaped Ryan at Shane’s figure being so close and for a moment the shadow cast on the wall seemed otherworldly. On Shane’s shadow were horns twisted and shaped like a goats, following the lines of his hair from his forehead and facing his back. On-top of this, a spear shaped tail caught Ryan’s eye as well and the overall image sent a cold shiver down his spine and made his heart race anew. Although when he blinked the image was gone, leaving a disgruntled Shane in it’s wake. 

“Ry- ugh- what is wrong with you?” Shane snapped, hands instinctively moving to shade his eyes from the sudden onslaught of the flashlight’s beam being shone directly at his face. 

Shaking his head partly in dismissal and part to rid of the image seared into his eyelids. Ryan scoffed, “the shadow looked- no. I’m not even going to say it”

“no! I’m hooked now” Shane almost cackled, delight clear in his voice despite being annoyed at Ryan blinding him moments ago. “What’s got you so fired up, bud?”

“i- don’t you fucking mock me for this but- I saw- the shadow behind you looked like a… a demon” 

Shane in turn grinned broadly, bringing a hand to stroke his beard thoughtfully, although the glint in his eyes betrayed the serious facade. “a demon? How compelling”  

“oh shut up!” Ryan groaned, pointing an accusing finger to the skeptic. “i knew you’d mock me” 

“i’m not mocking you Ryan” Shane urged, hands held up in the universal sign of ‘trust me’ as he levelled a look at his companion. “it’s just that there is no such thing as demons” he comments casually, all the while the hand hidden behind his back had his fingers crossed- nulling the promise.  

The avid believed shook his head once more, trying to ignore the feeling of being watched. “ugh… no. Lets’ just get out of here. I don’t think my heart can take anymore” 

“alright. fine by me” Shane agrees easily, striding past only to brush his shoulder with Ryan’s in a show of comfort knowing his next comment would set his companion on edge. “later you ghosty or demonic bastards!” He hollered to the Stable behind them as they neared the front of the Homestead grounds, laughter bubbling within him at Ryan’s objecting noises of discomfort with an almost scandalised hiss of his name.

“relax” Shane soothed, voice pitched low as he placed a hand on his companions shoulder, feeling the tense muscle beneath his palm twitch as the contact. “we’re out of there now” 

Ryan nodded mutely as they made their way across the yard. “god. Why do you always do that?” Ryan huffed breaking the silence between them, all the while sending a withering glare to the brunette. 

“do what?” Shane queries, face a mask of pure innocence as they finally enter the rent-car, placing their equipment on the backseat carefully. 

“goad them!” Ryan exclaims, growing bolder due to being in the car and away from the house. 

Shane just shrugs, lips twitching into a grin. At Ryan’s unimpressed look Shane hummed knowing his companion wouldn’t let it rest until he gave an answer, no matter how vague. “it’s fun” he settled for after a contemplating pause. 

Ryan groaned in response and Shane just smirked as he started up the engine, musing on truth behind his answer. Shane wasn’t lying, It _is_ fun but it also helps to keep malevolent spirits away from his companion all the while challenging demonic entities for their territories.

 “maybe you’ll find some compelling footage this time” he teases, glancing at his companion nervously wringing his hands in the passenger seat, before returning his gaze to the road ahead of them. “there was a few sounds that made you jump tonight” Shane continued casually, hoping to sooth the smaller man. “your bound to find something you believe is compelling evidence of the supernatural” 

“oh shut up, Shane, you don’t have to be such a dick about it” Ryan let out a faint laugh, tension slowly leaving his form. “now it’s my turn to man the radio” 

Shane just shrugged, allowing him to do as he pleased. “fine by me” 

 


	2. interlude i

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> secrets, secrets... oh boy do these boys need to just communicate their thoughts!

 

It was later that night as Ryan laid in the fairly comfortable hotel bed, that he found his mind running away from him, unable to sleep despite how late in the night it was. Shane’s actions in the stable at the Monte Christo Homestead had sent his theorist mind running. For his actions were so unlike his friend; like how he just stared into the dark corner of the Stable sent the hair on Ryan’s body to rise in unease just thinking about it. 

There must be a logical expiation for the pale man’s actions, perhaps he was just letting his eyes adjust to the darkness? But why then had he so suddenly decided to use the Spirit Box?. They were bantering as usual, the whole skeptic vs believer routine the fans adorned rearing it’s head and then Shane just… metaphorically rolled over without even arguing his point. It was strange and very unlike the other man. 

His behaviour wasn’t even the weirdest thing to happen at the Homestead, with seeing Shane’s shadow seemingly overcome with horns and a tail like some sort of demonic entity. Ryan shivered subconsciously at the thought, no, it must have been his imagination running wild due to the fear and stress the house caused him. 

Regardless, he could always review the footage they recorded to appease his thoughts on Shane’s bizarre behaviour. A smile tugged at his lips despite his concern. Maybe even some ghostly evidence will be found for once at the sight that he missed while they were exploring live. Regardless, his Boogara’s would be pleased to have some strong evidence which seemed to be lacking this season as Shane so loved to rub in, at least that hadn’t changed. 

So with those thoughts Ryan buried himself further into the covers, hoping to ignore the thoughts running through his mind and just lay there, strangely comforted with the familiar sound of Shane’s snoring coming from the bed next to his. 

 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

The light of the early morning sun came streaming in from the small window of the hotel and Ryan stirred at the assault on his senses. Slowly becoming more aware of Shane moving around somewhere vaguely near the small bench top of the hotel room’s meagre kitchen. 

“welcome to the world of the living” Shane teased, long limbs sprawled out awkward under the table he sat at. Sending a semi-smug smirk to Ryan who stiffly shuffled out of bed. 

“morning” Ryan greeted stifling a yawn that threatened to break of his greeting mid way. Only to perk up more at the sight of Shane sitting with their equipment littered around him at the table. “are you looking over our footage from last night?” He asked as he made his way to join the other man. 

Shane riffled awkwardly with the camera in his hands for a moment before looking up to meet warm brown eyes. “only on the camera itself… I didn’t want to transfer the footage to your laptop until you were awake to do it” 

The goofy smile on the other’s face couldn’t help but generate a smile back from Ryan as he sat beside his friend. Turning on the laptop Ryan turned to his companion; “how about we transfer the footage from last night from the thermal cam and night vision camera… and when that’s done we go check out and go for some breakfast?” 

Shane stretched out his hands behind him, a mocking contemplative look coming over his face. “hmm… I suppose we can do that”  

“oh stop that you, goof” Ryan laughed fondly, continuing to joke around until the file finished uploading for the night-vision camera. Shane in turn grabbed the night-cam and put it back safely in it’s case ready for their next investigation. “one down… another to go” Ryan hummed, plugging in the thermal cam, watching as the transfer bar inched closer and closer slowly to completion. 

“where to next?” Shane inquired conversationally after a lull in their conversation, fingers drumming on the wooden table absently. 

“i’ve been thinking about either; the Princess Theatre or Port Arthur”

“Ah” came the rush of a sigh from Shane’s lips. “so you’ve had some thought about it then. No going in blind?” 

Ryan wheezed out a laugh, “when do I ever go into something blind? Research is my middle name, baby” he denied mirthfully. 

“i thought your middle name was Steven“ the taller man joked. 

“oh that was bad even for you” Ryan cringed before sending a smile to his companion to ease his comment, only to find the other man looking at him with a pondering look. “Shane? What’s up?” He asked, sitting up straighter in his seat as he regarded the other seriously. 

The brunette gave him an almost rueful smile, taking a breath before he responded. “i think I should tell you that-“ 

Suddenly the computer alert beeped loudly between them ruining the moment and Ryan scrambled to remove the thermal camera from the computer. Finally silencing the beep Ryan turned back earnestly to his companion, warm brown eyes gazing at other with faint concern. “you were saying?” 

“i…” Shane trailed off for a moment, face stoic as he regarded the smaller man before him. “i was _saying_ that-“ he faltered, stoic mask crumbling before it schooled within a heartbeat. “uh, it seems that the Boogara’s will be sad to find the latest episode having so little supernatural evidence” he continued lightly, waving a hand dismissively as he forced out a laugh. 

Ryan regarded his friend with a confusion, brow furrowing at the complete shift in atmosphere. “Are you sure that was all?” 

Shane blinked as if the words didn’t register in his mind. “of course! Why wouldn’t it be?” 

It was like Ryan had received whiplash as he regarded his friend. It was suspicious to say the least but hey, who was he to wrangle the words out of the other? If he didn’t want to share it then that was fine. “just checking” Ryan sighed, eyeing the other thoughtfully as Shane put away the thermal camera and other technology lying around. 

Once that was done Shane sent a grin to the smaller man. “i could sure do with some breakfast that you promised not to long ago” 

Ryan noted the deflection but welcomed it anyway. “alright you goof” he chuckled, pocketing the hotel keys as they made their way to the door. “we have to check out the hotel first before we do that” 

“there’s always something” Shane grumbled affectionately but his eyes seemed dimmer than usual as he regarded the other, although it had gone unnoticed once again from his companion as the smaller man pondered the reason behind the brunette’s attitude.  

 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

It was on a plane to their next location which finally allowed Ryan to revise the footage, especially the footage that had been haunting his mind as Shane slept soundlessly in the plane seat beside him. 

Now was the best time to do it for their flight to the next state would be an hour or so at most. It also helped that watching the previously transferred footage would kill time while the rest of their equipment like the audio recorded too uploaded. 

He brought up the night vision camera, skipping over the points that they didn’t need until he noted a strange anomaly in the footage around the Stables at the Monte Cristo Homestead. Ryan gapped at the footage, how hadn’t he noticed that? Shane’s eyes were _glowing_ at the exact moment he had mocked Ryan’s dislike for demons. “what the…” 

Rewinding the footage he watched as frame by frame as Shane’s eyes shone an eery white. “it’s… it’s got to be the light reflecting, he was waving the flashlight around at the time” Ryan reasoned as he paused the footage where the light seemed it’s strongest. If he didn’t notice _that_ , then what else had he missed? Unnerved Ryan began to edit the rest of the footage distractedly, keeping a lookout for anymore anomalies. 

Tapping his foot almost absently in the seat as he skipped over uneventful footage It was not that far later that he found the footage of the moment Ryan had the strange encounter with Shane’s shadow. Wide-eyed he watched the green tinted footage, anticipating for the moment his views were proven. It was as if he were standing there again as he watched his figure on the screen turn, shining the flash-light towards Shane. His eyes dropped to Shane’s shadow watching with baited breath as horns and a spear shaped tail emerged out of Shane’s shadow before he took a step backwards and the shadow cast on the walls and floor of the cottage returned to normal. 

He rewinded the footage once again, analysing frame by frame to confirm that nothing else in the clip was adding coincidental shapes to Shane’s shadow accidentally. It was exhilarating to watch as the demonic features crept over Shane reflected shadow for just a moment. So absorbed was he in the clip that he didn’t even notice said companion shifting in the plane-seat beside Ryan.

“you look like you’ve seen a ghost” Shane drawled teasingly, voice rough from sleep as he slowly roused from his nap. 

Ryan in turned startled to face the other man, exhilaration turning to faint horror as the reality of this find crashed upon him. “i… I think I found some evidence on the supernatural” Ryan managed to croak out trying to ignore how his heart hammered in his chest in raising anxiety. 

“oh?” Shane hummed, brown eyes glinting in interest. “well let’s have a look then” 

It took everything in the smaller man not to jump as his companion brushed up against him- crowding into his space in order to peer at the still paused footage on Ryan’s laptop. “that doesn’t look like anything to me” Shane mused, pointing a finger obnoxiously at the footage. 

Ryan batted his hand away from the screen, sending a disbelieving look at his companion for touching the screen. “t-that’s because I need to rewind it first” he huffed, trying to stop his skin from crawling at the feeling of his arm being pressed skin-to-skin to Shane’s on their shared armrest. Normally reviewing footage together would be pleasant, getting to banter with Shane on wether a noise or an action was the result of the supernatural. But now, after seeing the demonic features associated with his friend felt almost like a death sentence. He would have never have thought gaining real footage of the supernatural would feel so hollow. 

So as he found the beginning of the clip, Ryan’s chest tightened as he clicked play watching with wide eyes, as his figure in the clip turned and shone the flashlight at Shane. His eyes drew immediately to his shadow reflecting on the walls and his breath left him in a rush at what he saw.

It was unbelievable…the footage was _norma_ l. 

Ryan leaned back in the plane seat as far as he could, his brow furrowed subconsciously as he stared at the clip finishing on the screen before him. although he was soon broken from his dumbfounded state by Shane’s unexpected chuckle from beside him as the other lent over to pause the clip. “and where exactly is the supernatural here?” 

“uh” Ryan gasped at a loss for words. “i thought I saw s-something but it ended up being nothing” It was impossible, he saw that exact moment twice and yet on the third time he saw it, it just happened to be normal? He’s losing his goddamn mind. Heaving a sigh Ryan rubbed a hand over his face, leaning his head back against the head-rest as he closed his eyes for a moment. 

After a pause he re-opened his eyes slowly, sending a glance to his companion to find the other looking back at him with an impassive expression. Not finding the energy to explain, he ignored Shane by unplugging the footage and shutting down the laptop with resignation. 

“maybe you’ll find something next time” Shane broke the silence between them, voice hushed as he squeezed the smaller man’s shoulder in comfort. 

Despite the comfort the other offered, for the rest of the flight Ryan couldn’t shake the feeling that something was amiss. Wether it was just due to stress getting to him or his friend _really was_ possessed, he would find out the truth eventually. That he vowed to himself as the the plane began to touch down in their next destination.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a little shorter then I'd usually write seeming as its more about wrapping up some lose ends concerning last chapter and beginning an establishment for the next major chapter im currently starting. oh well, hope you enjoyed all the same.


	3. demons running around your head

 

“for our next episode of Buzzfeed Unsolved: Supernatural we will be exploring the; Princess Theatre in Melbourne, Victoria, for our continued investigation into the question, are ghosts real?” 

Shane smirked, shaking his head in amusement at his friends words before looking down the lens of the camera he knew was recording the introduction before looking at the building before them. 

The Theatre before them was a fairly large, elegant white building, highlighted to look even more eery by the white lights of the spot lights. “very British or palace like in design” Shane mused as they entered the foyer of the building, warm lights casting the area with stark shadows. The ceilings of the theatre was was high and church like with vast open stone floors which echoed with every step they took. “man this place is bigger than I thought it would be” 

“not unsurprising as the building was named after another entertainment building founded in London, so I’d expect it to look a little British” Ryan replied, pausing to pan the camera around their surrounding, zooming in on the curved archways and cream toned walls before continuing his spiel. 

“The Princess Theatre dates back to the Gold Rush years of 1854, when entrepreneur Tom Moore constructed a barn-like structure called ‘Astley's Amphitheatre’. The venue at the time featured a central ring for equestrian entertainment and a stage at one end for dramatic performances. It was not until 1857, that the amphitheatre was largely renovated and extended, later re-opening as the ‘Princess Theatre and Opera House’. The Theatre, today, is a 1452-seat theatre in Melbourne's East End Theatre District and is the oldest continuing entertainment site on mainland Australia” 

Continuing through the foyer, the pair came to a white-stone flight of stairs which lead to the second floor of the theatre. Overcome with an idea, Shane tapped Ryan on the shoulder who in turn nearly jumped at the sensation before registering that it was only his companion and not a ghostly apparition. “How about we set up the motion detectors along the hallway here” Shane proposed as he gestured casually to the surrounding foyer the two were still residing in. 

Ryan sent a considering glance around the dimly lit foyer. “ah- alright good idea… as well as the static detectors?” 

Shane shrugged, “well we could do both and set up a camera on a tri-pod to record anything while we explore the rest of the place” 

Shuffling and plotting the equipment in each point of the room the pair placed the static detectors in each corner of the foyer and placed the motion detectors positioned towards each stair-case, one on the left and one on the right. 

After this was done, the pair stood on the farthest part of the foyer. Shane lent on a nearby arch as Ryan began to set up the Spirit Box. “i have a device here which anyone here can manipulate” Ryan began, switching on the Spirit Box with a crackle of static. “is there anyone here with us?” 

The pair fell silent as the continued stuttering of the Spirit Box replied with nothing other than static. “okay, if anyone here would like us to go away please indicate so” 

“or if you _don’t_ want us to go” Shane offered, grinning broadly as Ryan sent him an unimpressed look. 

‘ _… look out…_ ’ came the broken reply, almost startling the pair as the sudden voice broke the monotony of static.

“w-what was that?” Ryan almost squeaked, wide-eyed as he turned back from looking at his companion to look around the empty hall. “can you repeat that?”

‘ _…behind you… evil…_ ’ 

“what the fuck!” Ryan cursed, whipping his head around to gaze at nothing but shadows behind him. With shaking hands he attempted to shine his flash-light up the stairs behind him only to startle as he illuminated Shane admiring the architecture of the stair-case. 

“what?” Shane laughed, looking at his freaked out companion with amusement. “were you expecting the devil?” He teased, teeth glinting as Ryan continued to shine the light at him. 

“i-i don’t know… the Spirit Box was saying some stuff and it just messed with my head” Ryan grumbled, trying to calm his heart which was racing in his chest due to the scare his friend gave him.  

“well it’s just me so shut that thing off before I get a headache” 

Meanwhile his friend’s usual grumpiness towards the Spirit Box, caused some amusement to creep over Ryan’s fear for a moment as he switched the communicator off. The resounding silence after the Spirit Box ceased it’s screeching seeming to be almost deafening with no sound standing out.

“where to next?” Shane asked, pushing off from the stairs with a distinctive echo. 

“the theatre room itself” Ryan announced, a proud smile tugging at his lips. 

“aha! on with the show then” Shane crowed dramatically, gesturing wildly as if he were an actor upon a stage. 

From the foyer were two twin stair-cases leading to the main theatre. The rich red seats and carpets of the Show Room greeted the two as they finished exploring the outer regions of the theatre, taking the stair-cases from the foyer upwards. The roof of the theatre itself was high and circle like in design. The white and gold glinting faintly with the light of their flash-lights as Shane sent a wide arc of light over the interior. The theatre itself was situated with a three tiered layout, red curtains draped from floor to ceiling. 

“now that we’ve reached the Stage, let me introduce our ghostly candidate” Ryan sent a nervous smile to his companion, making his way towards the wooden stage, lowlight highlighting the ornate patterns swirling across the outer frame of the stage in a strong contrast. He paused, waiting for Shane to catch up to him before retelling the events. “In the late 1880s a local opera singer by the name of Fred Baker is down on his luck, facing ruin as his performances are failing to draw crowds. So he comes up with an idea, deciding to refer to himself as Fredrick Federici in his future shows. Remarkably the sales take off, as rich folks of Melbourne flock to see the mysterious European singer and for a while things are looking very profitable for Federici.” 

The smaller man gestured to the top of the stage, looking towards the mechanical platforms which were hidden behind a rich scarlet curtain. Shane in turn, zoomed their night-vision camera at the place Ryan was looking at before returning the camera to his companion. “That is until March 1888, for while completing a show at the Princess Theatre, it is reported that just as Federici hits a high note while descending into the stage on a mechanical platform, he has a massive heart attack and dies. A stage hand at the time reportedly witnessed the incident and is there for Federici’s final moments” 

“oh no” Shane wheezed a laugh at the morbid tale. “poor guy” 

“i know! He Just caught a break and boom… He died” Ryan exclaimed, trying and failing to reign back the amusement generated by his companions reaction before continuing dramatically. “but according to reports, the singer’s ego is bigger than his call to the afterlife for when other actors later find out about Federici’s abrupt passing, they swear that Federici had been on stage with them after the final curtain to bask in applause, unknown to them moments after he collapsed and died” 

“spooky” Shane interrupted once again with a teasing grin at the claims. 

Ignoring him, Ryan gave a sweep of the area with the thermal cam in his hand, detailing accounts as he did so. “A tour guide for the Princess Theatre, Ryan Daniels says the story was unusual because the haunting is said to have begun almost immediately after death. ‘ _The ghost returned immediately afterwards and is said to have been given a standing ovation’_ he states. As a result of these claims from early actors it’s since then been rumoured that his ghost haunts the theatre, even today” 

“maybe we’ll see good old Fredrick tonight then” Shane mused, once again panning the camera around his surroundings. “are you here with us right now Fredrick? You egotistical bastard!” He hollered to the empty theatre, voice projecting slightly. “huh. Good acoustics” 

“oh Christ!” Ryan cringed, sending a frazzled look to the taller man. “did you really need to do that?” 

Shane chucked, head thrown back in amusement at his friends reaction. “no but it was fun” 

“if anyone is here please make a sound or move something” Ryan called loudly, and from somewhere behind the stage something crashed loudly. “u-uh, was that you just then?” Ryan inquired, pausing for an answer. 

“this place is old, Ryan, it’s the building creaking” Shane replied after a decent amount of time of silence, walking boldly towards the space that the noise originated from. “wood expanding and contracting… all that stuff” 

“maybe but does wood make noises after being asked too?” Ryan proposed, levelling a knowing look at his companion as if his words were the most obvious thing in the world. 

“that’s the most illogical and idiotic comment I’ve heard come from your mouth in a long time” Shane sighed, although he soothed the bite of the comment when he knocked his shoulder with the other’s playfully. 

“always a charmer” Ryan teased, shining a flashlight over the interior once more before heaving a defeated sigh. “i cant believe i’m going to suggest this but… maybe we should try the ouija board” 

“oh-ho-ho” this time it was Shane’s turn to tease the other, grinning broadly at the other’s anxious expression. “who are you and what have you done with Ryan Bergara?” 

“shut up, Shane!” Said man groaned, opening up the board with shaking hands. “first we need to get everything ready… candles some offerings” 

The skeptic nodded, quietly going and getting the required objects, knowing his silence was only unnerving the other even more. He lit up the three candles around them casting a warm glow over them, the only source of light after the pair turned off their flashlights. Rifling through his pockets he found a few coins and scattered them around the Ouija board in offering. 

“okay” Ryan sighed, placing his index and middle fingers on one edge of the planchette firmly but without too much force.

Shane in turn reached out to mirror the other on the other edge of the planchette, catching the other’s terrified brown eyes. “it’s alright Ryan” he reassured softly, face serious as he regarded the other before him. “nothing will happen to you. Especially while i’m here”

The slight nod from the tanned man was the only indication that he understood before he opened the board up and resting the planchette on the letter ‘ _G_ ’ before giving a slow movement towards the area marked ‘ _hello_ ’

“How many spirits are in the room?” Ryan began, the designated medium, voice clear and calm as he watched the planchette between them. 

The planchette moved towards the numbers indicated on the board before pausing on the number ‘ _1_ ’. 

“okay… What is your name?” 

This time the planchette moved towards the letters spread out on the board, moving to the letters ‘ _F-E-D-E-R-I-C-_ I’ 

Ryan let out a shaky and slightly hysterical laugh. “hey there. I’m sorry for what happened to you” 

Their hands on the planchette remained frozen on the letter ‘ _I_ ’ and Ryan racked him brain to come up with something to say before suddenly he was overwhelmed with a rush of emotions. “fuck dude” Ryan gasped, skin crawling at the sudden feeling of repression and torment washing over him. “i-i think something else besides a ghost is here with us” 

Shane looked up sharply at his words, eyes glinting in uncharacteristic alarm at the notion of the supernatural. “something else?” 

Heaving a sigh, Ryan turned his attention back to the board, hoping to find out the answer from their ghostly medium. “Fredrick… is there something else here with us?” Ryan asked aloud, hands shaking faintly at it’s position on the planchette. The pair watched silently as their hands slowly inched closer and closer to the ‘ _yes_ ’. 

“o-oh god” Ryan gasped, swallowing hard as his mind raced. “what is here with us?” 

There was a pause before slowly the planchette began to move towards the letter ‘ _D_ ’. Then it slid upwards to ‘ _E_ ’ their hands paused on the planchette momentarily at the letter before continuing to an ‘ _M_ ’ then sharply moving upwards to an ‘ _O_ ’ before lastly landing on an ’ _N_ ’ 

“ _D-E-M-O-N_ ” Ryan read aloud before Ryan’s brain seemed to short-circuit for a instant as his mind connected the letters together. “a-a demon?” He hissed, wide-eyed as he stared at the board in-front of them in growing horror. 

“if my eyes go black… murder me” Shane jokes to lighten the mood, throwing his hands up in the air dramatically. The candle nearby dims momentarily as the whoosh of air disrupts it, Shane spares it a glance as he lowers his hands subsequently to the action. It returns almost timidly and lights the space up once more in a warm glow. 

Their hands sat forgotten on the letter ’ _N_ ’ of the Ouija Board. “i wouldn’t” Ryan opposed into the momentary silence that rushed between them. Brow furrowing as he considers the possible actions leading to resorting to killing the taller man. 

At his words Shane stilled, air becoming serious as he regarded his companion. “are you sure?” He asked solemnly, face stoic like a porcelain mask. 

“i…“ Ryan faltered, at a loss for words at the sudden shift in mood from the man beside him. “yes. You’re my friend, Shane, I wouldn’t want anything to happen to you” 

Shane tilted his head ever so slightly as he regarded the smaller man, maintaining eye contact as he did. Took in how the warm light of the candle made the other look so ethereal and for a moment Shane wondered why such a pure soul like Ryan’s was doing with a damned soul like his. The earnest expression gracing the other’s tanned features made Shane’s heart skip a beat in his chest. Thoughts straying to how Ryan would leave him if he ever knew of his true demonic self, the very thing he despised the most. This secret was his punishment, he was sure. To sit before the other and have the words echo in his head in time with the heavy beat of his heart thudding in his chest. ‘ _i’m a demon! The very thing you despise! But I won’t stop you from getting rid of me no matter what you do; holy water, exorcisms, silver crosses… I won’t harm you, not one bit for I care for you too much! It is you that will be my downfall_ ’ he longs to confesses but the words are stuck in his throat, so close yet so far. 

Ryan looked over at Shane in turn in the lowlight, the candle flickering it’s mellow light in the space between them. Unknown to him were the thoughts which stormed in the other’s mind as he regarded the skeptic before him. The heavy look behind the other’s suddenly tormented brown eyes nearly sent the breath escaping from his parted lips. For what had brought on this atmosphere? These thoughts which circled like demons wanting to drag him downwards into a steep decent. Had his companion always been this way? cursed with this ancient weariness which reared it’s head of late. “uh-“ he coughed eventually, disrupting the dense atmosphere between them just as his spine was beginning to crawl with unease. “dude you’re kinda creeping me out here, even more so then the threat of a demon being here with us” 

“oh sorry” Shane chirped returning to his goofy self as he blinked, chuckling softly as he rubbed a hand over his eyes. “am I being off-putting again?” 

“no… I think you might of, er, zoned out for sec” 

A huff of laughter graced him in response. “lack of sleep will do that too ya” Shane mused easily as he sent a soft grin to his companion. “thanks to our favourite over-thinker here” 

“hey!” Ryan opposed, although his heart was not so in the banter between them as his mind raced with thoughts regarding his friend. His eyes dropped to the forgotten board between them, stomach churning in unease with the notion of continuing to speak with the spirit after all that had happened. “i-i think we should close off the board” he proposed, glancing to the other in the lowlight. 

“sure” Shane agreed easily but tension in his shoulder betrayed his flippant attitude. 

“it was nice speaking to you Fredrick but I think we will be leaving you now” Ryan announced  joining Shane to slowly move the planchette towards the ‘ _goodbye_ ’ section of the board. 

Once that was done it was as if a weight had lifted off of Ryan’s shoulders and the tightness in his chest began to ease significantly. “god. Im glad that’s over” 

Silence welled up between them for a few moments before Shane gave Ryan a concerned look as the other rushed to collect their equipment. “are you sure you’re okay, Bud? you look a little rattled” 

“we just conversed with a spirit who told us we had roped in a fucking demon to talk with us, Shane! of course i’m a little rattled” Ryan gritted out angrily, making his way towards the foyer of the theatre room and down the white-stone staircase. Motion detectors flickering as they desended down the marble stairs and into the main foyer and reception room. Muttering so himself as he did so, Ryan shut down the equipment they had set running the whole time they were in other parts of the building. Shane watched on mutely as his companion turned on his heel and left the building without even a sarcastic taunt to the ghosts who resided in the Princess Theatre. 

The taller man grew silent at that, trailing after his companion in a tense silence. He didn’t know how it happened, how Ryan had sensed his demonic aura. Even if the ghost mentioned a demon it would have been easy to dismiss but seeming as Ryan had felt his _presence_ strongly there was no way he could play that off. It was just the icing on the cake that Ryan decided to actually asked the spirit if something was present. God, he’d fucking smite the ballsy thing if he had the time to do so for outing him like that. 

The crisp air outside the theatre felt like a slap in the face as Shane followed his tense companion away from the building. Their rent-car was parked a few blocks away from the theatre, meaning there was a far amount of time before they would reach the car. 

Knowing this and regarding the tense figure of his friend walking in-front of him, Shane sighed, racking his mind to come up with something to ease Ryan’s frustrations. 

“uh… so what’s our next location? A house?”

Ryan sent a look over his shoulder at the comment. “no” he grumbled curtly, hefting the equipment in his arms higher. 

Shane held back a sigh threatening to break free at his companions cold shoulder. Giving up, he turned his attention the the scenery around him. The lights were all the more stark in the early hours of the night and the streets looked foreign to him in the low-light than they did during the daytime. Mind wandering he gave an appraising look over the buildings he passed by in the East End District before he felt the eyes on him. Looking back to his companion he met with warm brown eyes, the ice in them thawed after a block or so of walking to the location of their parked rent-car. 

“you’ve always been a fan of mines” Ryan began, breaking their eye contact at last as he looked towards the building that Shane was moment ago admiring for himself. “perhaps we should visit a mining town?” He proposed, loosening up after ignoring the taller man for the last block or so. 

“that’d be great” Shane agreed enthusiastically, partly due to the possibility of a mine and partly due to his companion finally talking to him after being given the silent treatment. “well if I were a ghost I’d hang around a mine… lots of money and wealth in those places” Shane replied casually after a pause as if it were obvious. 

“Shane… if you were a ghost. You don’t need money” 

Shane sent him a bewildered look in response. “what about ghost money?” 

“w-what? Did you say ‘ _ghost money_ ’? my god” Ryan wheezed a laugh.

Shane rocked back on his heels smugly. “it’s a thing. Look it up”

“no!” Ryan opposed, shaking his head as finally there rent-car came into view. “i’m heading back to our hotel and having a good nights sleep. Because I’m going to need it if we are spending the rest of our time exploring some more haunted sites in Victoria” 

Shane hummed before sending a smirk to the other man. “it’s your turn to drive, Mr I-need-beauty-sleep” 

“of course it is” Ryan sighed, dumping their equipment on the backseat slightly more longer than he needed too. But hey, that wasn’t Shane’s business if his friend was stalling to drive or not. Nope. Not at all. 

 


	4. interlude ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this interlude the boys get a well deserved break after the strange occurrences at the Princess Theatre.

 

“we’ve got some time off before we need to go to our next location” Ryan informed the other man, leaning on their rent car after checking out of their hotel from the previous night. 

“oh? Are the ghoul boys going site seeing?” Shane hummed, rubbing his hands together. 

“why not? The hotel we’re booked at takes late check-ins so we’ve got time to kill, even with the time it takes to drive to Ballarat”  

Shane nodded, glancing to the pamphlet he held in his hands. “i overheard some people talking about the Queen Victoria Markets while you were busy with the hotel staff” at Ryan’s incredulous look Shane waved the paper on front of the other’s face. “I got curious and found this pamphlet on it while I was waiting”

“okay! Okay I believe you!” Ryan laughed, throwing his hands up in a placating gesture. “So what’s there then?”

“well… it’s a large open-air market with over 600 small businesses. It’s got the works! clothing, souvenirs as well as heritage listed Meat, Fish and Dairy halls” 

“you’ve sold me… let’s go there” Ryan conceded after the other’s comment. At the other’s smug smirk Ryan let out a laugh, with a teasing comment; “lead the way, Market Expert”

Shane nodded, moving around towards the driver’s side of their car. He raised a brow as he caught the other’s gaze, voice mock-serious. “get ready Bergara, the Shane Taxi is open for business… first stop, Queen Victoria Markets” 

 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

The pair pulled up on Queen Street, parking on the curb only a few streets away from the market. After exiting their car, the pair strolled casually towards the Market, people bustling around them going to and fro. 

“it’s nice to do some exploring” Ryan stated conversationally generating his companion to look over at him. At the other’s look Ryan rubbed the back of his neck almost sheepishly. “exploring other than haunted locations I mean” 

“it is nice” Shane agreed, giving an appreciative look to the nearby buildings. 

It was not long before the two found themselves faced with the entrance of the Queen Victoria Markets. It was a large structure, open aired and filled with a whole range of noises and smells of freshly baked foods. 

The first thing that caught their eye or more so Shane’s eye was the American Donut Bus. The shop was shaped like a Little White Bus with windows so you could clearly see the team kneading dough, frying and tossing the freshly fried dough in sugar as you waited in line for the treats. 

“oh! Doughnuts!” Shane exclaimed, dragging his partner to a stall advertising some hot jam doughnuts. 

Ryan laughed at the other’s enthusiasm grinning wildly as he followed the other through the bustling market place. Side-stepping to avoid some overly excited kids from barreling into him. 

“do you want one?” Shane asked coming to a halt on the queue, turning to regard the smaller man. 

Ryan shrugged, more taken with how Shane was overcome with childish glee. “why not” 

It was not long before the pair were graced with their own piping hot doughnut. “i’m going to get raspberry all over me but I don’t even care” Shane groaned before taking a bite of the treat. “mmh! This is the best” 

Ryan took a bite of his own doughnut, enjoying the tang of the raspberry mixed with the sweet contrast of the sugar. Sending a glance to the other he noted some sugar left over around the other’s mouth. “you’ve got sugar all over your face, you goof” Ryan laughed, watching mirthfully as Shane tried to get rid of the sugar on his face in vain. 

“you missed a spot” Ryan huffed, reaching out subconsciously to get the spot before faltering as the significance of the action crashed upon him, hands inches from the other’s face. With a faint flush creeping up his neck Ryan made his mind up, quickly wiping the spot clean with his thumb, Shane’s beard prickling his fingers faintly all the while. Felt the other’s gaze on him all the while but avoided his eye to stare fixedly at the spot before slowly drawing his hand back. “all good” he reassured softly, unable to speak louder then a hushed whisper. 

Finally building up his nerve he spared a glance to see the taller man looking at him with a smile. “thanks Ryan” Shane thanked in an equally hushed tone, hands awkwardly fiddling with the empty leftover plates the doughnuts were held in. 

Ryan nodded mutely, unsure of what to think about this new-found territory he found himself dipping into. “i… are you ready to move on now? See the rest of the markets” he asked as the other dumped their rubbish into a nearby bin. 

“yep!” Shane exclaimed enthusiastically. “let’s see what the fuss is all about” 

 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

 

People of all ages mulled around the vast markets, bustling like ants as they weave in and out of various isles. Sounds of joyous laughter and people bartering over goods could be heard from every corner of the market. 

Shane slowed down as they neared a stall selling a range of leather products that caught his eye. Grinning to himself Shane knocked his shoulder with his companion softly, gaining the attention of the other. 

“how’s this look?” Shane asked, placing a wide-brimmed cattleman’s hat on his head. Smirking to  himself he put his hands on his belt, posing as if he were in a Western film. 

“you look ridiculous” Ryan managed to reply through bouts of chuckling at his friends antics. “hold still I got to get a photo of this” the brunette continued, trying to hold the camera still enough to take the photo as he laughed. 

After doing that, he reached up towards the other taking the hat from its hazardous slant. Grinning Ryan placed the leather hat on his own head, “see how stupid it looks?”  

He caught Shane’s eye as the other looked at him fondly, “i don’t know… i think it’s growing on me” Shane mused softly only to break the moment as he took the hat from Ryan abruptly. 

Fighting a blush from the unprecedented look, Ryan turned his attention elsewhere to the nearest object. All the while he overheard Shane purchase the damn hat as Ryan distractedly looked at some crocodile leather belts. 

After Shane walked back to Ryan’s side, the pair continued their exploration through the market, Shane wearing the black leather hat as he did so. “i’m especially not going to lose you now with your stupidly long legs and that ridiculous hat combined” Ryan complained teasingly. 

“this is the hight of fashion, Ryan, you just don’t know it yet” 

Ryan shook his head at the eccentric comment. “i highly doubt that.. Long-legs Madej” 

“that’s me baby” Shane , squeezing his companions shoulder affectionally before continuing on once again through the bustling market. 

 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

 

Hours later of exploring the markets and tasting all kinds of food to their heart’s content the pair returned to their car. The sun was situated at the highest point in the sky as Shane circled around towards the driver’s side, tapping a faint rhythm onto the door of the car as he moved to sit down behind the wheel. Hands holding the keys but not starting the car as he turned to regard his companion beside him. “are we ready to go?” 

Ryan shifted in the passenger seat with map in hand, location previously being circled in a bright red circle. “yeah, we’re all set” the smaller man reassured, leaning back more comfortably in his seat as the other started up the engine. 

Slowly the bustling city began to thin out, replacing itself with highways and then turning into vast countryside as they embarked on their trip heading towards their next location of Ballarat. 

By the point the sky-rise building turned to bushland Ryan couldn’t help but ponder the actions he had previously directed towards his friend- or maybe _not jus_ t a friend for him now- at the markets. No. Just because he cares for the other doesn’t mean he has feeling for Shane in that way. Everyone cares for their friends, especially their best friends, so it wasn’t that strange he reasoned before his mind reminded him of the incident with the doughnuts. So what if he noticed the sugar all over the others face? He wouldn’t have been a very good friend if he let the other walk around with food all over his face and not tell him, no matter how funny that would have been. ‘ _but you didn’t need to do it yourself_ ’ his mind reminds him and Ryan shook his head at the thoughts ignoring the implications behind them. 

Determined to rid himself of the thoughts, Ryan turned his attention to his surrounding only to become acutely aware to his companion singing along to the radio. Sighing in defeat and trying to ignore the warmth filling his chest, Ryan gazed out of the window at the countryside passing by deciding to turn his attention to thinking about their next location instead. That would promptly make him forget about this uncharted territory rearing it’s head of late.

At least, he hoped it would.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This little idea was inspired by the lovely commenter, Jay 
> 
> so thank you for mentioning the Queen Victoria Markets! it was perfect for some much needed fluffy moments :D


	5. Promises (I hope to keep them)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ghoul-boys continue to explore the State of Victoria.

 

“this week on Buzzfeed Unsolved: Supernatural, we are visiting some haunted locations in the town of Ballarat, Victoria. We will be namely exploring the Eastern Station Hotel in order to answer the question; are ghosts real?” 

Shane raised a brow at the standard introduction as the pair stood before their first location. The hotel was a two-storey building, made of a red brick with navy blue paint along the supports. A large sign upon the top of the building read ‘1862’ the time the building was originally opened.

Ryan sent an establishing sweep of his camera across the exterior of the hotel before reciting the history of the site. “The Eastern Station Hotel was a hotel in Ballarat, Victoria, from 1869-1888. It was not until 2013 that the hotel was restored to its original 1862 style, with added steampunk or industrial-style features to become Ballarat's latest tourist attraction.The New leasee Adam Wynne-Jenkins claimed that the pub had several ghosts, including the original owner Thomas Redshaw Hunt, who is usually appears in advance to a strong tobacco smell” 

Shane let out a laugh at the words as the pair began to explore the main foyer and reception room of the hotel. “gotta love a ghost who just hangs around smoking… just having a good old laugh while blowing smoke into the face’s of people who are in the hotel” Shane interrupted and the other let out a laugh at the description. 

Sweeping a shine of the flashlight across the cream walls of the hall, Ryan began to introduce the ghosts that have been reported at the hotel. “so this leads us to our first spirit… A two-year-old boy who haunts the Eastern Station Hotel is believed to be James Nunn, whose body was kept in the hotel's cellar after his death until his autopsy by coroner Dr Sutherland and his subsequent burial. The boy died on December 6, 1863, on the Black Hill Flat after accidentally falling into a waterhole. James, the son of brickmaker Richard Nunn, had earlier been seen driving a flock of geese to the waterhole. His ghost is often seen running around the hotel wearing brown three-quarter length pants with socks, a brown vest and a brown pullover hat.”

The pair walked through the newly renovated Hotel, walls painted in dark monochrome greys. “besides the apparition of the original owner and little boy, there is also reports of an English mother and daughter Maggie (35) and Sarah (12) who arrived in Ballarat by train straight off the boat. It is described that the pair walked to the Eastern Station, went to their room and promptly died from yellow fever. They are mainly seen in the upstairs hallway and staircase, with Maggie being described to wear a red dress and Sarah a fawn one. Reportedly they both have long beautiful hair” 

“oh shit!” The taller man exclaimed, turning his head around to regard his companion with a look of surprise. “that’s a pretty crappy way to go. Just moved to a new town- no wait- a _new country_ and you just die. I tell you what, If someone had a reason to become a ghost that’s one” 

The smaller man nodded with the sentiment, “i agree with you there” he concurred before continuing his tale dramatically with a shot of the area with his night-vision camera. “well that’s not all… Mr Wynne-Jenkins the current owner claims; quote ‘ _Mr Hunt has been particularly active lately but ghosts do become more active when you start doing renovations… If you stay upstairs, there's lots of paranormal activity_ ’ end-quote. ‘ _Ghosts do become more active when you start doing renovations_ ’ Mr Wynne-Jenkins also claimed, due to a heightened burst of supernatural while restoring the dining room, ballroom, parlour, kitchen and accommodation areas. He is regularly seen standing near the bar and in the cellar wearing a large black top hat. As a result of these sitings a pint of beer has been left out on the bar's open fire mantelpiece for Mr Hunt, which is gradually going down” 

“goddamn it, Ryan!” Shane explained with a wide gesture outwards to the empty dining area. 

“That’s what we’ve been doing wrong with all these ghosts” Shane’s serous facade broke as he wheezed out a laugh, struggling to finish his sentence. “we haven’t left alcohol for them to consume as evidence” 

“Shut up, Shane!” Ryan chuckled, joining in with the other’s mirth prior to sobering to finish off the list of ghostly residents to the location. “as well as the first few reports, two indigenous caretakers are also seen around the lower levels of the hotel. One is described to be much older than the other and both have beards”

“so there are a few here to watch out for” Shane mused, side-eyeing his companion in the low-light. “perhaps I should put on an Australian accent for them to respond too” 

“don’t you dare-“ 

“g’day mate!” Shane hollered to the room in a terrible rendition of an Australian accent. “the gold rush in this here town sure is- s-sure is…“ he wheezed out a laugh half way through. “booming isn’t it mates?” 

Silence responded to the other’s question and Ryan eyed his camera to ignore the other’s attempt to communicate with the possible ghostly inhabitants. “that was awful” Ryan bit out through bouts of laughter. “please never do that again” 

Shane shrugged, hefting some technology more securely as he began to follow Ryan through the hotel. “worth a shot” 

Coming around through the darkened hallway the pair neared the kitchens of the hotel, glinting silver with newly replaced appliances as the pair shone their flashlights over the room in assessment.  “It is in this area that Manager Christine Crawshaw stated that she once went to serve a patron, only to discover it was Mr Hunt's ghost. 

Shane whistled in response, night-vision camera zooming in on the bench-top that allowed staff to serve patrons. 

“said she often found the kitchen's vibes particularly chilling due to the brutal murder of the former World War One soldier. The soldier himself was found in reports of an Irish man who was stabbed in the back in the hotel's kitchen in 1915 by a fellow staff member due to a love rival. He is reported to wear moleskin pants and a pale baggy shirt.” Ryan informed lowly, coming to paused before an oven. 

“jeez” Shane uttered, giving a look around the kitchen of the small hotel. “For a fairly small hotel this place must have had a few doozy patrons in it’s day” 

“oh yeah” Ryan agreed, “seeming as Christine seemed to have a few encounters here I thought maybe we should attempt to communicate with Mr Hunt or the Soldier through the Spirit Box” 

Shane let out an exaggerated sigh, standing off to the side as Ryan began to set up the device. “if anyone is here with us now, please let us know and attempt to converse with us through this device here” Ryan announced loudly before the familiar static sounded between them in the eery silence. “is anyone here?” The smaller man repeated with a wide-eyed look around the empty kitchen around them. 

“looks like no-ones home” Shane joked after a lengthy pause. Grinning broadly as the other sent him an unimpressed look. 

‘ _…home… far… never return…_ ’ came the eery jittering response from the Spirit Box. 

“Shit- Shane shut up!” Ryan sent a horrified look at the Spirit Box before turning to regard his companion. “did you hear that?” 

“yep” Shane affirmed, trying to tone down the grin that threatened to over-come his features at the other’s fear. 

“yes!” Ryan breathed the word, words coming out in a uneasy rush. “Doesn’t that scare you a little?” 

Shane shook his head before catching the other’s fearful eyes. “i’m not scared of anything” he whispered lowly, face stoic as he regarded the other. Then suddenly the moment broke after a beat and a thoughtful expression crossed the other’s features. “except logical things like being tricked into doing heroine” 

Ryan groaned in frustration ignoring how the other’s previous actions sent a shiver up his spine. Turning his attention back to the Spirit Box, he once again posed his question. “who’s here with us? Is it the soldier or Mr Hunt?” 

‘ _… Brendon_ …’

“did you say your name is Brendon?” The smaller man queried, brow furrowed in concentration as he went over the apparitions responses. Silence meet his question so he changed tactic with what he asked the ghoul. “where are you from Brendon? How did you die?” 

‘…. _stabbed… betrayal… only anguish_ …’ 

“oof. that’s heavy” Shane muttered from somewhere beside the smaller man but Ryan was to frozen in shock to even register his companions tactless comment. The static rose and fell as Ryan’s mind raced to come up with more questions to ask the ghost for what else besides the supernatural could give such direct answers. It surely wasn’t just coincidence for his replies were to punctual to be just the flicking between stations. 

He was broken from his thoughts by his friends words. “well done Ryan, bring up the horrors of the persons past is a good way to communicate with them” Shane sassed before mumbling; “even though we are talking to air” 

“a-air! You think that was just air?” Ryan exclaimed, form thrumming with tension. 

The taller man turned to regard the other mutely, taking in how the other seemed to be more on edge then usual. Shane spared a glance to the ghostly form wandering around aimlessly behind Ryan, he couldn’t have been much older than twenty and for once in his damned life he actually felt sorry for the soul. Damn… hanging around with humans, especially empathetic ones like Ryan, was beginning to rub off on him.  “i don’t know” he caved, it was the most of a yes Ryan was going to get out of him. “but don’t wind yourself just yet we’ve still got the hotel rooms to explore” 

Grumbling Ryan lead the way back out of the kitchen and towards their next location. Shane hung a bit longer in the kitchen, sending a look towards the ghost of the soldier who was forced to wander the halls of the hotel for all eternity. It made him wonder for a moment if his death here was more cruel than his potential fate of wounding up in trench ware-fare that would have awaited him in the foreign lands of France. Shane didn’t know and would never know which would have been more merciful, so as he turned to follow the smaller man through the hotel halls he rid himself of the thoughts. 

Continuing into through the hotel the boys found themselves nearing the accomodation area on the second story of the Eastern Station Hotel. “the hotel is strongly tied to it’s historical roots in the newest renovation. quote; ' _Parts of Ballarat's early history are also being incorporated into the renovations, along with original Beechworth Jail doors, including the one belonging to Ned Kelly's cell and the other from the death row cell_ ’ end-quote.” 

“fascinating. The new owners are keen to liven the place up aren’t they” Shane mused as the pair entered the hallway lined with a row of rooms. It was painted in warmed tones and had a cosier feel to it. “does hotel allows you to stay in the haunted rooms?” Shane queried as he knocked on one of the empty room’s door. 

“yes… and we’re staying the night in one” Ryan informed the other, huffing out a nervous sigh. “who knows why I let myself get into these situations” he grumbled as Shane gave a wide-shot of the hall with his hand-held camera. 

“oh yes I am going to get a great sleep here” he mused lightly as he caught Ryan shake his head in his footage. “bring it on ghouls” he teased as the pair entered their assigned room. 

The room was small albeit spacious with crisp white linen sheets laid invitingly over the beds. Red oak furniture and cream coloured walls graced the room making the warm light of the lamp all the more inviting as the pair unhooked the various cameras and equipment on their persons. Once they had finished dumping their equipment and setting up a lone tripod to record while they slept Shane all but jumped into his bed moaning as he laid out of the bed obnoxiously. “oh baby… I am so ready to sleep right now”  

“good for you” Ryan muttered, making sure the equipment was set up properly while the other lounged on one of the twin singe-beds. Deeming it ready, Ryan shuffled to get into the vacant bed laying stiffly as he heard Shane leaning over to turn the lap off. 

The pair were plunged into darkness as their lone source of light was turned off. “goodnight” Shane chirped cheerily from the space beside Ryan, sheets shifting as he buried himself further under the covers. 

“night” Ryan replied back curtly, looking upwards to only see pitch darkness. “god I hate this” he whispered into the quiet room, pointedly ignoring the other’s faint chuckle at his expense. It was going to be a _long_ night for sure. 

 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

Shane shifted in his bed slowly coming back to consciousness, hearing once again the rustling sheets of Ryan tossing in his bed. “S-Shane?” Came the stuttering reply. 

Shane sat up in sleepy disorientation. “ugh… Ryan?” He slurred, mind slowly becoming more alert. 

“s-sorry… I didn’t know you were asleep” Came the timid response from his companion. 

Shane turned his attention to his friend, able to see clearly in darkness but that didn’t matter for he sensed the terrified aura around the other without even taping into his demonic powers. “you alright bud?” 

Silence met his question before Ryan let out a stuttered breath to reply. “no… i’m kinda freaking out right now” The taller man nodded, slowly moving out of his bed, stumbling through the dark before his legs meet the outline of Ryan’s bed.   “w-what are you doing?” The smaller man questioned, shifting in the bed. 

Shane wordlessly made his way to lie beside the other man atop the white sheets of Ryan’s bed before replying. “helping you” Shane soothed, voice low in the early hours of the night. Ryan looked towards the other in the dark, eyes seeing nothing. As if hearing his thoughts Shane placed a hand on his shoulder, although the feel of the other’s hand was obstructed by the sheets he was under. “i’m here with you… nothing can get to you while i’m here” Shane reassured, shifting to get more comfortable on the bed they shared. 

Ryan nodded mutely, attempting to ignore how his stomach flipped at the other’s care. “get under the covers then. I won’t be able to sleep with you shifting only a foot away from me” he grumbled, opening the sheets wide for the other to scoot closer to him. Shane did as he was told, chuckling all the while as he joined the other cocooned in the fresh silky hotel-sheets. 

Although despite this Ryan couldn’t help but lay rigidly beside the other, tense for reasons other then ghosts haunting the hotel. “relax” Shane soothed close to his ear, the sensation enough to make the smaller man shiver.  

“says you” Ryan bit out, ignoring the way his heart raced in his chest. 

Shane shifted, turning to face him in the dark as the wind howled like ghostly whispers outside their room and Shane shifted closer to the other in comfort, feeling the faint fearful tremors of the smaller man beside him. Shane ducked his head low, coming to rest his head closer to the others. “i told you Ryan, your safe with me. I promise” he murmured as he caught the tanned hand in his own, thumb brushing over knuckles softly in slow circles. 

Ryan looked blindly into the darkness, unable to see the fond expression gracing the other’s face. It didn’t seem so bad now, being beside the other and feeling Shane’s hands in his- It was comforting. It didn’t matter to him that they were in a haunted hotel with potential malevolent ghouls for Shane was here, solid beside him. It was Shane who was a grounding force for him a sort of beacon of light in times when it felt like the walls were closing in on him, when dark things lurked in the shadows. Now laying here with his hand in Shane’s, he could finally feel calm enough to try to sleep at least a little. He knows the other would wake him if anything were to happen and with that thought he closed his eyes and just breathed, their clasped hands resting between them as the wind howled outside their room. 

 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

 

“bet you thought I forgot that you wanted to have a look around some mines” Ryan teased as the pair pulled up on the outskirts of Ballarat Mines the next day. 

“i did actually” Shane agreed, sending a smirk to the smaller man. “i was planning to complain about it on our next flight if we didn’t go here… but I guess I don’t have to worry about that now” 

“thank goodness” Ryan muttered sending a look over the rich red soil. 

“The region of Ballarat is one of the most populous inland cities of Australia and was a rail and road centre due to the area serving as an agricultural and pastoral district. Although the rich alluvial gold soils were soon exhausted, underground mining continued until 1918 possibly to further the war effort. Many public buildings date from the 1860s and 1870s which can be seen in the various buildings such as the Anglican and Roman Catholic cathedrals, botanical garden and an avenue flanked by the busts of all past Australian prime ministers. At Sovereign Hill is a re-creation of a gold-mining town but that region is more aimed at tourists and history rather than ghosts” 

“although as well as this overview of the area, I thought I might tell you some history from around this area which could account for such high spiritual activity” Ryan commented casually as the two stood outside the mine. 

“oh? How thoughtful of you. You sure know how to make a man blush” Shane joked before chuckling loudly. 

“shut up, Shane, you asshole” Ryan grumbled but his smile betrayed his angry facade. “So, apparently there was a fairly bloody rebellion called the _Eureka Stockade_ , which occurred on the December 3, 1854 in which gold prospectors in Ballarat sought various reforms, especially the abolition of mining licenses which led to a clash with government forces. The rebellion itself was named for the rebels’ constructed fortification in the Eureka goldfield and as a result the Eureka Stockade was the most-celebrated rebellion in Australian history at the time”

Ryan paused ad he recounted the attack. “The rebellion was the result of long-standing grievances on the part of the miners or “diggers” over excessive prospecting-license fees, the brutal police procedures for collecting those fee and the lack of the vote and representation in the Legislative Council. Although it was not until the murder of a digger named James Scobie in October 1854 and the light judgement of his alleged killers by a government board of inquiry that further escalated the situation” 

Shane looked over at his companion as the other continued his recount of the events. “On November 11 the diggers formed the Ballarat Reform League to petition the new lieutenant governor Charles Hotham for redress of their grievances. Although Hotham’s response was promising, the arrival of troop reinforcements on November 28 led to further clashes. Later On November 30 many of the diggers organised themselves into military companies and worked swiftly to begin on prepare stockade. During the rebellion itself, troops and police surrounded the 150 diggers who were within the structure. After refusing to come out the diggers opened fire on the government force and the ensuing battle lasted for 15 minutes only to end with the rout of the diggers. Although there is some uncertainty concerning the death toll, it is generally believed that 22 diggers and 5 troopers were killed. None of the rebels accused of treason was convicted and the Eureka Stockade rising accelerated the enactment of reforms, which followed in 1855”

“thrilling. Well at least they didn’t die for nothing” Shane mused, eyes alight in interest over the history.

Ryan hummed, sending a long look over the area. “so accounting with the Eureka Stockade and some mining collapses over the years. It is possible that the supernatural inhabit the town in buildings such as the Eastern Station Hotel. Wether or not this region’s bloody past and various habitants have led to Ballarat becoming a literal ghost town will remain… unsolved” Ryan concluded while Shane filmed a concluding establishment of the area around them.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some serious writers-block while writing this so i'm not too happy with how this chapter turned out... :/
> 
> anyway thanks for reading!


	6. interlude iii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> interlude detailing the boys- especially Ryan's headspace at the moment

 

Ryan had planned their next location ages before they had even gotten approval for traveling to Australia. Port Arthur was a location that he’d read about when he’d been doing research for Unsolved’s other projects. Due to this he should have been intrigued to go to the location or even nervous to explore the ruins. Although instead he found his mind to be unrested, thoughts swirling even as the plane began to ascend on route to Tasmania.  

It was times like this, on the hourly flights to the next state that his mind reminded him of something that had weighed heavily on his conscious but with his possible feelings for Shane getting in the way he had forgotten all about the strange anomalies with Shane all those days ago. 

He had come to one conclusion… his friend was possessed by a demon. It had to be that. All the glowing eyes, the occurrence with the Ouija Board at the Melbourne Princess Theatre, it made sense! Especially with all the ghosts warning Ryan about a demon. And of course a demon would latch itself onto his friend, an obvious skeptic who taunts demons in every location they go to. It was all that goading and antagonising that must have got Shane in this situation. God, he should have told him to stop doing that. He _knew_ it would only cause trouble and it seems like it has now.

Looking at Shane now, lounging on the plane seat beside him, all the while scrolling on his phone (probably looking at Instagram or something), there was no trace of any demonic characteristics at least physically. But that was the question wasn’t it? There was no obvious evidence at least on a surface level. This lead the smaller man to entertain the idea that it was perhaps only in footage that the demon possessing Shane shows up. In order to test this theory he would have to monitor Shane for any strange behaviour and slowly introduce him to anything demons are known to have an aversion too. 

“you good? Your frowning an awful lot”

Ryan turned to face his companion his train of thought broken. “of course” he soothed, smiling faintly. “i'm just thinking about our next location… that’s all” 

Shane hummed, seemingly oblivious to the other’s true troubles. “it will be fine, Ryan, we’ve got all our equipment ready to go”  

‘ _its not the equipment i’m worried about- it’s you_ ’ the word long to fall from Ryan’s lips as the two looked at one another but they just hung there awkwardly in the following silence, so close yet so far to being revealed. 

 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

A few days after arriving in Tasmania the pair made their way to Port Arthur in Tasmania, the pair drove through quaint historic looking towns. The area around the towns were lush and composed of hills and dells, the rolling hills of the area looked almost blue in the distance thanks to the eucalyptus trees spanning across the region. Although as Port Arthur was located at the lower-southern region of the Tasmanian peninsula the region was cold, almost icy due to arctic winds blowing across the region thanks to being so close to Antartica. Despite the cold it was tranquil and Ryan felt that if he weren’t so weighed down by his thoughts he would have been at awe at the natural beauty of the region.   
****

It was not until a few hours later that the pair exited their car as they parked outside the vast grounds of Port Arthur, the structures of the various buildings beginning to become silhouetted as the sun began to dip low below the horizon.

 “I’ve got my good old holy water” Ryan cheerily stated, slapping the water gun resting in it’s holster on his leg once the pair gathered their equipment for the night from their rent-car.

Shane in turn eyes the water-gun with thinly veiled distain, hands still holding various tri-pods and cameras. “why couldn’t you keep it in the water bottle? at least that way you don’t look like such a lunatic” 

The smaller man raised a brow at this companion as if the reasoning was obvious. “well it’s easier to get a demon this way, just point and shoot” he waved a hand around in a showy gesture. “besides… if it was in the water bottle the aim wouldn’t be as good because I’d have to chuck the water at it” there was a pause as Ryan seemed to observe the water-gun. “I also have no idea how many times I mistook the holy water with my regular water bottle” 

Shane couldn’t hold back the bark of laughter the image gave him before looking at the holy water with contemplation. “yeah not always so nice that stuff” he murmured before rifling through the car to gather more of their equipment in his hands. 

Ryan’s thoughts from his flight flickered in his mind and while the other was distracted Ryan took out the water-gun on a whim as the thoughts plagued him, suddenly pointing gun towards Shane. The taller man turned distractedly and stared wide-eyed in horror as Ryan let out a stream of holy water at the other’s face. Shane jumped backwards, narrowly missing the water from touching him. “Ryan! The hell?” He snarled unable to hide his annoyance at the other’s antics. “you could have got the equipment wet with your stupid antics” he went on to cover himself, skin crawling with the thought of coming into contact with the holy water.  

The small man frowned at the words, tips tugging downwards at his companions sour mood. “jeez, it was a joke man” Ryan grumbled putting away the water-pistol and ripping the holster from his thigh in sudden aggravation at the other’s mood. 

Shane sent a look at the discarded items in the car with rising annoyance, he didn’t want his friend to be mad at him for his aversion (although justified) for the iconography. “i know” Shane sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose as he reigned in his annoyance. It wasn’t like the other knew that he was a demon anyway and he was only playing around even it was a stupid move with all this equipment. It wasn’t fair for Shane to lash out at the other, especially right before they were going out to film the next episode of Unsolved Supernatural. “i’m sorry for lashing out at you… i’m just a bit jet-lagged at the moment” 

Ryan sent a look at the other, musing on the other’s reaction to the holy water with wavering confidence. “I… no I’m sorry” he replied after a pause, rubbed the back of his neck bashfully. “It was a stupid thing to do with all the equipment around”

A devious thought whispering in the back of Shane’s mind as words began to tumble from his lips, all the while holding his hand out to the other, aiming to clasp the other’s hand in a firm handshake. “how about we make a deal?” He proposed lightly, catching the other’s eye. “We don’t use holy water on one another… especially around equipment” 

Mirth filled the smaller man as he grasped the other’s hand unsurely with a chuckling comment of; “deal” at the other’s strange request. 

Shane couldn’t hold back the goofy smile that broke out across his features as he regarded the other and the unanticipated success in the gamble. It had worked! Ryan had agreed to make a deal with him, albeit on slightly dubious terms. 

The taller man watched as the other man began to unload the rest of their things from the car and Shane waited until he was ready to help carry the equipment the other could’t manage to carry alone. A comfortable silence welled up between the two as they walked towards the looming ruins of Port Arthur. “we good?” Shane asked as the pair walked, slightly unsure of the air between them. 

Ryan side-eyed him before a soft smile graced his features. “yeah… we’re good” he assured softly, hefting the equipment in his arms to a more comfortable position.  

Shane mirrored back a smile at the other, once again at ease as the pair climbed closer and closer to their destination.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh oh... that was a little bit of a shady thing to do Shane. Hope that doesn't come back to haunt you. 
> 
> (Shady Shane lmao) 
> 
> Anyway, sorry for making this interlude shorter then I usually would but writers block is being a pain at the moment.  
> I do have the next chapter nearly ready though (and that one is kinda big) so hopefully you'll stick around until that chapter goes up... 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it anyway! thanks for reading. :D


	7. the devil ever elusive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the ghoul-boys explore Port Arthur 
> 
> and Ryan's suspicions arise once again...

 

“Today on Buzzfeed Unsolved: Supernatural we will be continuing our investigation into the question… are ghosts real?” 

Shane shook his head mutely as his companion began to read the script for their latest exploration of supernatural, giving the camera a unimpressed expression while Ryan introduced the location. 

“We will be exploring a possible haunted location at Port Arthur which is a village and historic site in southern Tasmania, Australia. Sitting on the Tasman Peninsula, it was a 19th-century penal settlement and is now an open-air museum. Ruins of the site include the huge penitentiary and the remaining shell of the Convict Church, which was built by inmates during this time. It is reported that in the solitary confinement cells located in the Separate Prison building, were often used to inflict mental punishment in place of floggings which could easily generate vengeful spirits that roam the halls today” 

“The Port Arthur penal settlement began as a small timber station in 1830 and quickly grew in importance within the colonies and ship building was introduced on a large scale to Port Arthur as a way of providing selected convicts with a useful skill they could take with them once freed. Although the reported 1853 cessation of transportation resulted in fewer transportees arriving at the station. However this would not last long as during the 1850s and 1860s were years of remarkable activity, that aimed to make the station economically sustainable. Now, Port Arthur’s story did not end with the removal of the last convict as almost immediately the site was renamed Carnarvon and during the 1880s, the land was parcelled up and put to auction resulting in people taking up residence in and around the old site”

“well lets get to your favourite report of ghouls then” Shane urged cheerily, as Ryan laughed at his enthusiasm.

“It had been reported that more than 1000 people have died at Port Arthur during it’s 47-year history as a penal settlement and people say that the souls of the departed have never left the site. Many documented ghost stories have been associated with Port Arthur since it’s opening in 1870 and since that time, people have added to Port Arthur’s haunted reputation with their own accounts of paranormal activity. Perhaps this region will provide us with concrete evidence into wether ghosts are real as today we will explore Port Arthur and it’s criminal ghoulish history as well as the Isle of the Dead for it’s possible demonic entity who claims to be the Devil himself” 

“lets go” Shane announced cheerily. “find ourselves some ghosty-ghouls for the poor old boogara’s” 

 

 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

 

“So today we will be exploring the; Commandant’s Cottage, Separate Prison, the Parsonage- reputedly one of Australia’s most haunted buildings and finally the Isle of the Dead” Ryan began as they walked towards the opposing silhouette of the Port Arthur ruins. 

“oh man! That’s wildly different then I thought it would be” Shane exclaimed as he looked up at the ruins of the castle styled structure, spot-lights illuminating the building in an almost menacing manner. 

It was not long before they came to the shelled remains of the Parsonage and Ryan hummed before giving an uneasy sweep of the camera around the surroundings. “Allegedly,  one of the apparitions that many visitors reported seeing here was the Blue Lady who some believe is the ghost of a woman who was married to an Port Arthur accountant. The couple apparently lived in the penal colony during the 1800s. Reports from visitors include, quote; ‘ _I saw the figure of a lady in a crinoline dress and a bonnet with arm outstretched_ ’ end-quote and quote ‘ _The woman had a pale dress from waist to ground_ ’ end-quote. Legend had it was that the woman and her baby died during childbirth and so she keeps returning to that particular building day after day, looking for her unborn child” 

“Blue Lady!” Shane called voice echoing slightly into the night air, as he stood in the centre of the Parsonage. “can you give us a sign?”

 Only the faint sounds of the wind outside and running water of the surrounding Port could be heard as the pair scouted around the area. 

“we wont harm you! We just want to see you maybe catch some evidence on our cameras here, I promise” Ryan tried to speak to the ghost. At the resounding silence he continued with a new approach. “i’m sorry for what happened to you, I would be lost too after going through what you did” 

Shane, (while his companion was attempting to communicate with the supernatural plane) sent a glance towards the alter and silver cross hung upon the wall, skin crawling. “doesn’t seem to be much happening here” he mused under his breath, keeping his distance from the religious iconography. He looked towards his companion who was assessing the thermal cam with a faint look of disappointment. Smirking to himself as an idea came to him, Shane spun on his heel. “how about you try grab me, ghoul!” He called loudly jolting Ryan with a startled yelp. “scratch me! Gouge my eyes out or you will regret it” he threatened voice like gravel. 

“god! What did the poor lady do to deserve that?” Ryan gasped in shock, swinging the camera towards Shane in his compulsive turn at the yell. Looking down, Ryan took a double take at the thermal cam which was pointed at Shane. Alarmingly the thermal colours were alternating in and out of detection almost like waves around his figure. Heart racing Ryan spared a glance up at his companion in real life who continuing to torment the ghost in hopes of getting a response. Looking down Ryan found the thermal cam still displaying a strange alternation of heat signatures around Shane. ’ _Could that be some sort of evidence for the demon possessing Shane or am I overthinking it?_ ’ He mused as he stared at the camera’s readings, brow furrowing in confusion. 

“see anything on that, Bud?” Shane asked from his position close to a clouded-glass window, obviously given up on yelling at the ghost to reveal itself for the moment. 

“uh-“ the words caught in his throat as thoughts raced in his mind, the thermal camera seemed to weigh tonnes in his hand. “not sure. I’ll check it out later” 

Shane nodded in acceptance, stance casual as he cast an eye over the Parsonage ruins. “might have some more luck at our next location” he mused, lifting an eyebrow teasingly at the smaller man.

Ryan laughed, although hollowly as he turned his back on the other man, hoping to hide the uneasiness filling him as he walked out of the old Parsonage and out into the grounds. “our next location is called the Commandant’s Cottage” he announced hoping to leave his worries behind him, as the pair made their way towards a small bricked cottage which laid abandoned and ruins structurally sound. 

“The Commandant’s Cottage is one of the places on the Port that has had many supernatural occurrences. Visitors have reported seeing a little girl who has fallen down the stairs at the commandant's house. Quote; ‘ _I could hear the little girl as I walked up the path_ ’ end-quote. While many other tourists described to be haunted by the sound of children laughing and playing. Saying the children run up and down the stairs, playing and laughing and on balmy still summer nights you can hear them playing hopscotch and singing skipping songs” 

“it’s always the children” Shane mused, side eying the white walls of the Commandant’s Cottage. “we gonna reach out to her?” 

“y-yeah. I think we should” Ryan answered, setting up the cameras around the Cottage while Shane was changing the batteries to their equipment. Once he was finished doing that and Shane was continuing changing over the batteries, Ryan couldn’t make himself look at the Thermal Camera or use it so soon after the incident at the Parsonage. A chill washed over him at the thought and he scrambled to grab the closest thing to him, distracting himself as he turned to check over the Spirit Box. 

Once they were both ready and in frame of the cameras, Ryan held the Spirit Box out in-front of him. “my name is Ryan… my friend here is Shane” he began while Shane made a greeting somewhere off to his left. “we would like to contact you through our Spirit Box here which uses radios in order to let you communicate with us” Ryan paused to swallow nervously, willing his hand to stop shaking so much. “i will turn it on now. So brace yourselves as it might be a little loud” 

Into the silence was the rising and falling sound of the Spirit Box, noises unintelligible as it switched station to station at a quick pace. “is there anyone here with us? Can you give us a sign” 

“ _… I am…_ ” came the spat out response which sent a shiver down Ryan’s spine. 

“what is your name?” He asked as discomfort filled his chest. 

The screech of the Spirt Box continued for a moment before it replied; “ _…Elizabeth… Jane_ ”

Ryan let out a nervous bark of laugher impulsively. “h-hello there. Why are you here?” 

The jolting pitch stuttered but no more words came as seconds turned to minutes. Despite the disappointment Ryan’s skin still crawled with the brief conversation. 

Vaguely he heard Shane mover closer to him, brushing a hand on his arm before slowly taking the Spirit Box from the other’s hand. “do you want to play?” He asked lightly, an almost manic grin overcoming his features before he sobered. “what are you doing here? What happened to you?” Shane demanded, voice assertive as he posed the question. The static was his only reply which continued without break until he swiftly turned the Spirit Box off, the silence almost deafening after the sounds emitted from the device. 

“well that was anti-climatic” 

Ryan ignored the others drawled comment, moving to collect their equipment with unsteady hands. 

“you alright, Ryan?” Shane asked softly as he came closer to his companion, helping to quickly gather the technology. 

“no” the smaller man admitted, eyes wild as he observed the building around them. “we just conversed with some ghosts” 

Shane sent a fond smile to his companion, laying a hand on his shoulder in reassurance and felt the tense muscle beneath his palm jolt at the contact. “don’t worry i’m here with you and I wont let anything happen to you” he soothed voice pitched low as he regarded the tanned man before him. “i promise” he swore, eyes serious in the lowlight. However the moment was broken as having collected the last of their equipment, Shane rose from his crouched position, squeezing Ryan’s shoulder in comfort as he did so. Without looking at Ryan, he sent an assessing look around the Cottage ruins one last time before moving towards the exit of the building and waited for him companion to join him. 

Ryan shakily stood, still feeling the remnant sensation of the other’s palm on his shoulder as he hurried to exit the building, ignoring how the other’s low chuckle at his back made his stomach flip in faint unease. 

“so where to next?” Shane inquired casually as they made their way through the vast green yards. 

Letting out a stuttering breath, Ryan began to head to their next location. “The Seperate Prison” 

As they neared the building with it’s crisp white walls and heavy doored cells, Ryan began to recite the details of the spot. “Now Port Arthur also hosted a Separate Prison, an infamous institution where physical punishment was replaced by psychological discipline. The Prisoners there were identified by number, wore hoods while in each other’s company and sometimes spent days without seeing light or hearing a sound. It’s no wonder, then, that an asylum stood next door. Although in it’s day, Separate Prison was not seen as barbaric—in fact it was believed to be enlightening. The institution’s design stemmed from English philosopher Jeremy Bentham’s theory of the Panopticon—a building that allowed all inmates to be observed at once by a single watchman. In the case of Separate Prison, this resulted in a cross-shaped building that allowed watchmen at its centre to be able to see down each wing” 

“an interesting design. Handy” Shane hummed as he regarded the structure. Gazing down the long stretch of hallway.

Coming to a pause, Ryan gave a single knock on a nearby wooden door, the knock echoing hollowly without a response. Deeming it appropriate to continue he continued his account. “Corporal punishment was viewed as counterproductive at the Separate Prison, serving only to harden criminals rather than rehabilitate them. Instead, inmates were kept in line with forced with social, visual and auditory isolation. The institution used the ‘Silent System’ in which all inmates remained quiet at all times and wore hoods or masks when not in their cells to keep from seeing other or the cells around them. In theory, this Silent System was intended to give prisoners time to reflect upon their crimes and wrong doings when actually it had far more dire repercussions. Many inmates not surprisingly developed mental illnesses from the seclusion, while others are said to have committed the capital offences of murder in order to escape incarceration via the death penalty” 

“whew” Shane sighed. “That’s heavy” 

“i know! Looking back on it today makes it just even more brutal” Ryan exclaimed while scouting the room. 

Shane in turn moved to their equipment, changing over the batteries on their recording devices in a usual routine that the two generated when filming a new episode. Meanwhile the smaller man mused on what would be best to test for the supernatural. “this hallway deems to be fit for our sensors” Ryan announced as he riddled around for the said equipment. “What I was I thinking is that we should set up the motion sensors in the furthest point of the hall which when we ask them to move towards us will turn on the motion detectors in the occurrence of an apparition” 

Shane who was peering into one of the cells, turned his head towards his companion with a nod. “sounds great. Lets power ‘em up and see if anyone is here with us” 

It wasn’t long until Ryan walked down the hall and past him and Shane was left to his own devices, finally able to assess the building without his companion becoming suspicious of his behaviour. The room despite it’s recorded horror was eerily quiet and even in aura no more than a few lowly spirits could be sensed. Rolling his shoulder joint absently Shane dismissed the room as unimportant and stood under the window opposite to where his friend was located and waited. 

“alright” Ryan broke the silence of the room as his footsteps grew nearer and nearer to where Shane was residing. “i’ve set up a motion sensor which will turn on if an entity gets close to it… so I invite anyone present here to walk towards us. All you need to do is follow my voice” 

“i’ve heard that you tend to scratch people. why don’t you try it on me?” Shane announced after a few minutes of nothing happening, hands outstretched in a a goading gesture. “Be my guest” he almost growled and atmosphere seeming to drop temperature sharply. 

“h-holy shit! I’ve got chills” Ryan timidly commented by Shane’s side after his friends comment, night vision camera in his hand zooming in and out down the hall as he tried to catch any footage. 

“come on, scratch me ghoul! Or are you to much of a coward?” Shane tried again, slowly walking in an faint arc before stopping. 

Ryan trained the night vision camera on his friend- not noting the shadow cast on the ground revealing some distinctive demonic qualities on Shane- due to the uneasiness the room filled Ryan with. 

“it doesn’t seem to be responding” Shane joked, looking back at the camera with a smirk. This time Ryan caught the reflection of Shane’s eyes the moment he turned to face Ryan before moments later the glow vanished. 

“y-yeah” Ryan agreed distractedly, mind roaring with questions at the phenomenon he’d witnessed on the camera. “perhaps we should try the Isle of the Dead” 

“sounds delightful” Shane teased cheerily, whistling as he rounded up the equipment they had set up not too long ago. “makes me nostalgic for the Island of the Dolls” he chuckled before brushing his shoulder with Ryan’s momentarily before exiting the Seperate Prison building. 

 

 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

 

It required the pair a boat to reach their next designation which was not too far from the Asylum and Seperate Prison they had previously explored 

“So this is the Isle of the Dead” Ryan introduced and their night vision cameras gave a wide panning shot of the shadowed cemetery and watery moat styled environment. 

“ah! Wonderfully spooky” Shane teased as he gave a mocking contemplation of the grounds around them. “Good time to tell me all about why we are exploring this spot” 

“oh shut up and let me finish” the smaller man grumbled although a faint smile betrayed his annoyed facade. “reportedly, this Isle of the Dead was Port Arthur’s tiny cemetery island and was the final resting place for more than 1000 convicts, military and civil officers, women and children, who were buried there between 1833 and 1877. It is documented that Convicts and soldiers died from diseases like pneumonia and dysentery or through the dangerous work that they did. For example a number of convicts died when felling trees. Since all transport was by water, drowning was also a common cause of death. Some diseases were caused or made worse by poor diet; scurvy claimed the lives of some of the convicts after the gardens were confiscated. Inadequate medical care also claimed people’s lives. Women commonly died in childbirth and children succumbed to whooping cough and scarlet fever. As the convicts grew older so did the incidence of heart disease and stroke. As a result the Isle of the Dead has two separate burial sections – convicts were laid to rest in mostly unmarked graves at the island’s southern end, while the higher northern end was reserved for free and military burials, marked by headstones. The anonymity of the convicts was somewhat redressed after 1850, when some convict graves were given headstones”

Ryan let out a breath shining his flashlight in a slow arc around the graves. “Alright, this leads us to a supernatural account which was was documented by a man named Mark Jeffrey who was prone to fits of outrage-“

Shane let out a mirthful chuckle at the description. “sounds like he was an angry boy” 

The other man shook his head in amusement before continuing. “Originally transported for burglary, Mark Jeffrey’s determination to stand up for his rights earned him constant punishment. After time sentenced on Norfolk Island he was sent to Port Arthur, where he spent six months in the Separate Prison for asserting his rights over rations”

“boy he sounds like a pain in the ass. If I were in charge of him I would’ve put him in his place” Shane mused, brown eyes glinting dangerously in the lowlight. 

“he was a bit of an asshole, i’ll give you that, but I don’t think that warrants anything extreme” Ryan argued as he sent his companion a judgemental look. “i mean he was only sent to the person for burglary” 

“hmm. Hard times” 

Ryan let out a wheezing laugh before continued the man’s story. “The authorities soon became tired of his alarming outbursts and he was sent to the Isle of the Dead as the gravedigger as punishment. There Mark had a terrifying experience. He reported that the the Devil, ‘His Satanic Majesty’, himself appeared in his hut and spoke to him. Mark was apparently so frightened that he begged to be removed from the island”

“oh! I like that” Shane interrupted gleefully, grin almost blinding as he pondered the words.  

“what?” Ryan spluttered, train of thought ruined. “his punishment?” 

“no” the taller man scoffed as if it were obvious what amused him so. “The title he gave the Devil… ’ _His Satanic Majesty_ ’. It has a nice ring to it” 

Ryan paused giving the other man a disbelieving look. “you are truly are an enigma”

“that’s me baby!” Shane crowed, before giving his surroundings a more contemplative look all the while rubbing his hands together. “time to contact some demons”

“why do I even agree to do this” the tanner man sighed as he gave his companion an urging look. “you can start this off” 

Shane nodded curtly before giving a slow sweep of the area. “my name is Shane Madej but I think you already know that… and i’m here with my companion, Ryan” he stopped, flashlight lighting up the trees and graves closest to him. “but never mind _that_ for i’m intrigued to have heard that the devil resides here… how about you _come out to play_ , hmm?” A grin breaks out on his features, teeth glinting almost ominously in the lowlight of the flashlight. “Face me eye to eye” 

Ryan can’t help but shiver at the words, fear nearly freezing him to the spot so he can only stand and watch hypnotically as Shane paces over and over all the while taunting the demonic entity. 

“perhaps you would you prefer to rip my heart out? Make me bleed? Kill me!” Silence responds with only the faint sound of distant cicadas as Shane assesses the area around them, camera in hand. “or are you too scared?” He purred, getting lost in the thrill. “I know you know my name. I spent a lot of time making sure that all would know it and tremble. I Shane Madej… command you to come forth. C’mon, give me challenge… I dare you” 

He found himself catching glowing eyes at the command. The glowing golden eyes from a shadowy figure, the pupils of it’s eyes horizontal like a goats. Shadows swirling at it’s feet like a dark mist and around the pair of bat-like wings that hung from it’s back. Giving a quick glance up towards it’s head were a pair of curved horns gracing it’s form. This confirmed that it was a demon, Shane new that much, for how he could forget who _exactly_ this was. “i guess you just don’t want to mess with me, do you? _Your Majesty_ ” Shane finally ended the taunt with an authoritative look catching the creatures eye. The figure just stood where it was, mutely watching with knowing eyes. Confident that the other would not pull any stunts or threats, Shane sent an assessing look back to his companion who stood a great distance away, blissfully unaware of the apparition before him as he was induced into a trance-like state due to being in the presence of two high ranking demons. 

He paused as he turned back to the demon, sending one last warning look to the figure before sauntering cockily back around to where Ryan stood dazed. “your turn” he teases, with a soft shove to the smaller man. The man jolted from his dream-like haze, rubbing his eyes as if they were bothering him. 

“ah! No, no, no!” Ryan hissed, bleary-eyes returning to normal with a wild glance around them, suddenly hyper-aware of how his skin crawls with unease and terror for reasons unknown. “I don’t fuck with demons” 

“you _don’t_?” Shane teases with a filthy smirk, failing to hide the mirth Ryan’s unknowingly ironic words had generated for him. 

“No!” He opposes loudly, only to flinch at the sound rustling nearby. Shane sent an easy look towards the source, noting the disappearance of the other demon as it returned to the depths and hell. “i’m not sadistic like you, Shane” 

The taller man couldn’t stop the grin breaking out on his face as he looked back at his anxious friend. “oh my bad… I forgot that you don’t dabble in the occult” 

“ugh. Im done with this. I don’t want to die from stress on a isle that holds a malevolent entity” Ryan groans, moving back to the boat they caught to get to the Isle of the Dead. Shane chuckling in amusement as he moves to follow his anxious companion.

“it wasn’t so bad… could be quite homey if you fixed up some of those ruins” 

“Shut the fuck up, Shane” Ryan sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose at his friend’s antics. “i swear. I will just push you down some stairs and no one will know it was me. It will all be a tragic accident and no one will ever see you ever again” 

“oof. Now that’s just savage, Bergara” the taller man teased, sitting back as they made their way back to the main area of Port Arthur. 

Ryan once again recorded some final shots for the episode, before concluding. “is Port Arthur and it’s various locations haunted? With it’s wide range of occupation and grisly history of mass shooting and murders, I can not definitively say wether the site is or isn’t haunted. So as a result this the case still remains… unsolved”  

The moment the camera switched off Ryan heaved a heavy sigh. “i’m fucking glad to never see this place again. Just bring on a good nights sleep in a safe _not haunted_ hotel” 

Shane hummed in agreement, hands moving to be shoved into his pockets, still buzzing from his winning challenge with the devil himself. “until you review the footage that is” 

Ryan’s silence was the cherry on top for Shane and he couldn’t hold back the cheerful whistle he made as they made their way silently to their rent-car parked close to the site. All the while Ryan fuming with annoyance in the passenger seat on the way back to their hotel for the night. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmmm Shane just loves to taunt other demons doesn't he? I think he's getting a bit too cocky... 
> 
> hope you enjoyed this chapter :D


	8. interlude iv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The strange anomalies at Port Arthur generated a great number of thoughts for Ryan and unfortunately for Shane he is roped into a rather unfortunate situation

 

The last thing Ryan could remember of that time before they left the isle was urging Shane to start off contacting the potential demons on the island. Anything between that and actually leaving Port Arthur was fuzzy and for a while Ryan actually entertained the idea of somehow ending up drugged. Although that was almost impossible for he had not eaten or drank anything and the only other person he saw was Shane so that wrote-out that possibility. 

So that’s how he found himself now, wide-awake and staring at his laptop around 3:00 in the morning. The cars outside the hotel room window created beams of light from their headlights as passing by through the window situated behind Ryan’s bed. On the other side of the room was Shane who was laying blissfully submerged in sleep in the bed beside Ryan’s, the faint sound of his snoring audible through Ryan’s silent headphones placed on his head. 

So it wasn’t unexpected that he found himself pressing play on the footage that he couldn’t help but muse on ever since the gap in his memory came to life. The green tinted footage came to life and Ryan watched as his figure turned to urge the other on. 

“ _why do I even agree to do this_ ” he heard himself sighed as he gave his companion an urging look. “ _you can start this of_ f” he watched as Shane nodded curtly before giving a slow sweep of the area. “ _my name is Shane Madej but I think you already know that… and i’m here with my companion, Ryan_ ” at this Shane stopped, flashlight lighting up the trees and graves closest to him. “ _but never mind that for i’m intrigued to have heard that the devil resides here… how about you come out to play, hmm?_ ” The footage was beginning to become strangely shaky here, interference crackling along the screen as Shane began to grin his teeth glinting almost ominously in the lowlight of the flashlight, clear as day even in the green light of the night-vision camera. 

“ _Face me eye to eye_ ” Even now Ryan can’t help but shiver at the words, watching wide-eyed as the footage he was recording froze to the spot as Shane paced over and over while taunting the demonic entity. The taller man’s words nearly startled him even here with the sudden exclamation. “ _perhaps you would you prefer to rip my heart out? Make me bleed? Kill me!_ ” The footage crackled once again and silence responds with only the faint sound of distant cicadas and the interference cleared slightly to reveal Shane assessing the area around them, his camera still in hand. “ _or are you too scared?_ ” He purred and Ryan tried to ignore the way the words sent the hair on the back of his neck to stand upright. 

There was a pause as he continued to watch as the camera remained frozen in place, even as Shane continued his pacing. “ _I know you know my name. I spent a lot of time making sure that all would know it and tremble. I Shane Madej… command you to come forth. C’mon, give me challenge… I dare you_ ” if Ryan believed that the footage before was grainy before then he didn’t expect the white-noise static that overcame the screen at this point casting the one green footage into a blinding white. There was nothing he could make out but the footage was still running, for Ryan could hear Shane’s next words. “ _i guess you just don’t want to mess with me, do you? Your Majesty_ ” 

The footage crackled once again although this time the interference faded as Shane began to come closer and closer to the camera before he stood right in-front of the shot. “ _your turn_ ” Shane teased the Ryan in the footage and the camera jolted with the combined shove the taller man had given him. Ryan noted the free hand of his figure that was caught in the frame as his figure moved as If to rub his eyes as if they were bothering him. 

“ _ah! No, no, no!_ ” He heard himself hiss as the camera jolted to life once again in a faint arc of the area around them, the most movement it had done since his figure seemed to freeze to the spot. “ _I don’t fuck with demons_ ” 

Shane’s figure on-screen of the camera chuckles from video-Ryan’s reply with a disbelieving tease of; “ _you don’t?_ ” As he sent the camera a filthy smirk.

From here there was nothing out of the ordinary, the footage going back to it’s usual tint and normal video, clear as day- nothing amiss at all. Ryan could help but stare gaping at the resulting footage. Even though the rest of the island had clear footage there was hardly anything salvageable to use for the isle part of the episode, which is a pain because the way that Shane was taunting the demon there was almost hypnotic.

 It was strange really that the equipment was so interfered with, they had changed over the batteries for the equipment only a few minutes before hand so it couldn’t have been that which corrupted the footage. Neither could it have been damage to the camera for the pair made sure that the camera was in working condition before they went out into the field. Was it evidence of the supernatural? Maybe the devil himself who wanted the pair to get out of his territory. Regardless, it was strange indeed. It didn’t help that it was so early in the morning either, every shadow in the room seemed ominous to Ryan’s eye in the darkened room. Filled with unrest, he once again went over the footage re-analysed the footage from the isle. It wasn’t like he was going to go back to sleep at this rate. Perhaps something is there that he missed? 

He skipped to the point where the static was beginning to appear on the camera with renewed vigour. Noting the surroundings Ryan paused the footage, glancing at Shane and the lush foliage of the isle. Nothing out of the ordinary. He pressed play on the footage once again skipping to the point where the screen was basically white with all the static playing up. Coming to the point after Shane finished taunting the potential spirits in the area, Ryan paused the footage the moment Shane’s figure came into view. 

It was impossible- Shane’s eyes in the frame almost looked black in the moments he returned to video-Ryan who was seemingly frozen to the spot. Despite his heart hammering in his chest in unease, this wasn’t the first time Shane had had some unearthly traits in the night-vision camera. It only reignited Ryan’s long forgotten thoughts he had discarded as overreactions. Although what if his friend really is possessed like he thought? Was it all that goading and antagonising that has resorted to his possession? Or perhaps only interaction with the Ouija board generated it. Either way, the notion sent a chill down his spine that had nothing to do with the cool climate of Tasmania. 

Or maybe it was himself who was the one possessed and that was why he was seeing all this bizarre anomalies. He was a avid believer of the supernatural and perhaps it was that which attracted some malevolent spirit to latch onto him and subsequently possess him. It would make sense wouldn’t it? How he just blacked out during the isle without any reason. That was it… he was possessed. 

“do not be afraid, do not be afraid” he chanted to himself quietly in the early hours in the hotel room, suddenly spooked at the idea. He’d have to do something about that, use holy water, grab silver crosses- maybe he’d have to get an exorcism. Yes! That was what he needed to do, get a man of god to exorcise the evil from him. His hands shock where they rested on the keyboard as thoughts swarmed around his mind. 

Morning seemed years away as discarded the laptop from his vision, laying almost paralysed as his eyes stared into the darkened room. Even Shane’s familiar snoring couldn’t comfort him as his mind looped the idea around and around his mind. ‘ _you’re possessed_ ’ they hissed even as the early rays of the morning sun peaked through the curtains of the hotel window.  

It was not long after that Ryan found himself lumbering into the small kitchen after laying awake for hours on end. He was greeted to the sight of Shane sitting with two prepared plates of pancakes, most likely ordered through room service. Itching with paranoia Ryan couldn’t enjoy the kind gesture of his friend as he sat down mutely at the table, mind miles away from the current situation that he didn’t even hear his friends greeting as he sat across from the other. 

“i got you some pancakes; blueberry with raspberries with some ice-cream. Look I know that you’d prefer cream or even other fruits but they ran out so I ordered what they had left” Shane conversed casually as he stuffed a serving of his own pancaked into his mouth, oblivious to the torment in the other’s mind.

Ryan stared blankly at the food before him, drowning in his thoughts as they crashed in his mind like a tidal wave. “we need to go to an exorcist” Ryan blurted suddenly as the pair sat at the small dining table in the hotel. 

Shane paused mid-chew of the pancakes they had ordered. “what?” He managed to spit out after he finished the bite, a perplexed expression coming over his face. 

“we need to go to an exorcist” Ryan repeated in a rush. “I-I think i’m possessed” 

“you- I…” Shane trialled off, the pancakes before him forgotten as he stared blankly at his companion. He allowed himself a moment to sense any possible supernatural energies but found nothing amiss. “what brought this on?” He questioned. 

Ryan caught his gaze, wide-eyed as he nervously cast a look around the hotel towards the bedroom.“ever since the isle of the dead I’ve had these gaps in my memory… I have no idea what even happened at the isle I just-“ the words died in his throat as panic threatened to overcome him. “it’s empty as if I wasn’t even there” 

Shane frowned, a worried glint to his warm brown eyes as he eyed the shaking figure before him. The idea of going to an exorcist made his skin crawl, it wasn’t exactly ideal for a demon to go to one. It required a lot of energy to stay put and cloak his demonic features, especially with all the religious iconography. Although he had been through one before (they’d even posted it on Buzzfeed) he wasn’t exactly thrilled to go to one. Last time it had taken a lot of energy to keep himself from dropping his human form. Even though there was no film evidence of it, there was witness testimony for the girl who witnessed his eyes roll in the back of his head was correct in assuming that he was a demon. It didn’t matter how uncomfortable it would be for him if Ryan was on the verge of having a mental breakdown… if it soothed the other man in anyway then Shane would be more than happy to help out his friend- regardless of the consequences to himself.

 “i… if you’d feel better in going to one, i’ll help you out bud” Shane offered after a pause, catching the other’s eyes as Ryan turned his attention back to the taller man, a clearly startled but received expression lining his features. 

Ryan ducked his head nodding curtly, relief clear as some tension escaped his shoulders at Shane’s words before he managed to reply with a hushed; “thank you”

As Shane collected the keys of their rent car he couldn’t help but think it was a mistake to agree but one look at the anxious form of his friend standing by the door-way helped wiped the selfish thoughts from his mind. If he was lucky perhaps it would go as smoothly as he hoped it would. 

 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

The small chapel room was lined with mahogany walls, secluded from the rest of church. Shane stood off to the side tensely, watching mutely as the Priest turned to Ryan, dressed in his surplice and purple stole. “I am Father John and I am here today to inform you on the ways I perform the ritual before we begin the exorcism itself” 

At Ryan nod of confirmation, the priest- Father John began his explanation. “To perform the rite and in addition to recitations, certain actions must be taken at particular times during the rite- such as sprinkling holy water on everyone in the room, laying hands on the subject and making the sign of the cross both on myself and on the subject” the priest held up a wooden crucifix with a meaningful look. “It also imperative to touch the subject with a Catholic relic which is usually an object associated with a saint in order to ward off evil spirits” the priest concluded. 

“are you ready, brother Ryan?” The priest asked solemnly. 

Ryan let out a nervous breath. “i am” 

“Good” the priest mused, before he began the recitation. “All-powerful God, whose nature is ever merciful and forgiving, accept our prayer that this servant of yours, bound by the fetters of sin, may be pardoned by your loving kindness, pardon all the sins of your unworthy servant. Give me constant faith and power so that, armed with the power of Your holy strength, I can attack this cruel evil spirit in confidence and security…"

While speaking these initial words, the priest sprinkled Ryan, Shane and himself with holy water. As the water hit Shane’s skin the other struggled against the burning sensation that spread from the places the water landed. Gritting his teeth, Shane focus his attention to the priest’s actions towards Ryan in order to distract himself.

Father John moved closer to Ryan, makes the sign of the cross suddenly laying his palm on Ryan's forehead. Ryan stilled at the action, all the while Father John recited the prayers of the exorcism ritual. “I appeal to the Risen Lord- Jesus Christ, the Holy Virgin Mary and all the saints to aid us in our endeavour to save our brother, Ryan’s soul” 

Silence remained and Ryan nervously eyes the priest before him. 

"I exorcise you, Most Unclean Spirit! All Spirits! Every one of you! Depart, then, impious one, depart, accursed one, depart with all your deceits, be uprooted and expelled from this Creature of God for He has willed that man should be His temple” the priest implored. 

Father John made the sign of the cross on Ryan's forehead, pressing a relic against his chest and ultimately finishes the exorcism with an exclamation of; "Go away, Seducer! The desert is your home. The serpent is your dwelling. Be humiliated and cast down. For even though you have deceived men, you cannot make a mockery of God ... He has prepared Hell for you and your brethren” 

A eery silence filled the room and Father John lead Ryan in a few concluding prayers and additional readings. “how do you feel, brother Ryan?” He queried the smaller man, stepping back as he finished the ritual. 

“clearer” Ryan managed to reply, brow furrowed as he considered the thought. “a bit lighter too” 

The priest nodded his head curly, a faint smile on his lips. “i am glad to be of service” 

It was then that he looked towards Shane. “and you? Do you wish to be blessed as well?”

Shane cast his gaze towards the priest, fighting off the smirk that threatened to appear at the irony of the offer. “uh- thank you Father but i’m not much of a believer” he settled on replying. 

The priest nodded solemnly, not at all phased by the other’s dismissive attitude. “that is no problem” he paused, sending a sweeping look to the pair. “I wish you boys all my blessings as you continue your journey” 

Ryan sent the priest a grateful smile, as they walked towards the exit of the building. “thank you, Father, especially for agreeing to the exorcism on such short notice” 

“well for boys such as yourselves, going out to areas with such malicious intent, I deemed it suitable conditions” the priest soothed, sending a last farewell to the boys as the pair made their way to their rent-car parked before the church. 

“i’m glad that’s over” Ryan sighed as he all but sagged into the passenger seat. “although I do feel so much better now” 

Shane rolled his shoulder as he side-eyed the other man. “that’s good” he replied curtly, despite the bluntness he meant it, he _was_ glad his friend felt more at ease. The exorcism does help remove any dark lingering spiritual energies away anyway, even if nothing was possessing Ryan. It was most likely Shane’s aura that the priest saw in Ryan, for Shane himself had sensed nothing connected to the other man. 

It was a miracle that Shane hadn’t accidentally revealed himself during the ritual. Especially when the priest requested all spirits present to reveal themselves to him. Luckily the ritual had a loophole of only having the spirits controlling Ryan to appear and _not_ any others around. 

“we can have a break before we fly to Western Australia if you want, i'd totally understand if you do” Shane proposed as the pair drove back to their hotel they were staying at. 

“no, no… it’s fine” Ryan opposed. “i think I feel much more energised and ready to face some spirits now. Weirdly enough” he sent a grin to Shane, who spared a glance away from the road to return the smile with a faint chuckle. 

Returning his gaze to the road before them, Shane teased the smaller man. “if you say so but don’t say I didn’t offer” 

“shut it, Shane. I can’t believe you don’t even hold back on being an asshole even after a guy just got exorcised from some spirits” 

“what can I say…” Shane couldn’t hold back the grin on his face as he spoke the next words. “ghosts and demons aren’t real” 

The resounding groan to his comment couldn’t have been any better as the pair continued the drive back to their hotel to collect their belongings and leave Tasmania behind for the exploration of Western Australia’s evidence for the supernatural. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ryan’s exorcism is based on a real-life exorcism of a man named “Warren” which is detailed in a book called “American Exorcism: Expelling Demons in the Land of Plenty," by Michael Cuneo. 
> 
> So… I loosely used the priest’s words from that in my writing because I have no idea how real exorcisms work (and i’m too scared to watch a real one) So I tried to make it as real as I could despite this being a fictional work.
> 
> anyway I hoped you enjoyed this rather large interlude... thanks for reading! let me know your thoughts below :D


	9. St. Anger (around my neck)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the ghoul boys explore Western Australia for the latest episode of unsolved. 
> 
> After the exorcism Ryan couldn't feel any better but what if there is some unforeseen consequences for Shane?

 

“this week on Buzzfeed Unsolved: Supernatural, we are visiting some haunted locations in Western Australia, by exploring the Kalamunda Hotel and Fremantle Art Centre in order to answer the ongoing question; are ghosts real?” 

Shane shook his head at the words, raising a brow at the camera set up to record their introduction.

“The original Kalamunda Hotel in 1902 was the centre piece of social society and in the early days, the commercial life of Kalamunda right into the 1950s. Both the original Kalamunda Hotel and the current Kalamunda Hotel remained important holiday destinations for Perth well into the 1960s” Ryan began the history of Kalamunda Hotel, the building before them was two story, with a long white rectangular exterior, the name clearly displayed with the date 1902 in a rich Burgundy paint. On the ground floor was an array of tables enriched with green iron gates, giving the property a faint gothic architecture style. 

“Kalamunda Hotel was originally built by owner Charles Francis Hummerston in 1902. The Kalamunda Hotel was designed by Perth Architect George Herbert Parry and built in 1928 for racing identity Patrick Andrew (Paddy) Connolly comprising a beer garden, bars and restaurant with function rooms and guest rooms” Ryan informed on the first owner as the pair entered the main dining area of the building. The halls and rooms had arch styled entries, with high white ceilings and walls. The floor was a warm wooden colour and in the daylight or at night would have generated a cozy atmosphere. 

“he planned for the works didn’t he” Shane mused, sending an appreciative look over the interior of the building. 

Ryan nodded before continuing his historical recount of the hotel. “For over a century the Kalamunda Hotel (1928) and it’s neighbour and predecessor the original Kalamunda Hotel (1902) has played an important part in the life of the town of Kalamunda. Conveniently situated near the railway station (until 1949 when the railway was closed) the two hotels have provided a place for thirsty workers and travellers alike. The rooms for commercial travellers, rooms for commercial businesses and a destination for holidaymakers wanting to enjoy the delights of the Darling Ranges” With a wide arc of his night-vision camera Ryan continued walking further into the room.

“Unfortunately, in 1985 following a fire, the first floor has been boarded up and the whole ground floor converted into the Kalamunda Hotel’s Bottleshop” 

Despite the more somber comment, Shane nudged his companion with a mischievous smirk. “think they’ve got some booze lying around?”

The smaller man let out a startled laugh at the other’s comment. “i don’t think so! Even if they did, that’s called stealing Shane” 

Shane shrugged, “they wouldn’t know” 

“yes they would!” Ryan denied with a disbelieving chuckle. “We are literally recording this as we speak” 

Shane turned to face Ryan, face growing serious as he stared down the lens of their night-vision camera. “So? if some footage mysteriously disappears, well, there’s nothing suspicious about that” A beat followed the other’s words before he smiled, returning to his jovial attitude. “it was a joke, Ryan” he mused, mirth clear as his shoulders shook with suppressed laughter. 

Ryan in turn pinched the bride of his nose in annoyance. “Christ” he groaned, eyes turned heavenwards. 

“c’mon lets explore this place further” Shane beckoned, striding further into the vast dining hall of the Kalamunda Hotel. 

Nearing the wooden pool room, Ryan slowed down. “The ghost of a young blond woman has been seen in the hotel and has been credited with removing items and making strange noises. There are also reports of another ghost, a male, in the hotel” he informed with a sweep of his flashlight over the said room. 

Shane in turn sent a beam of light opposite to Ryan’s and for a moment something moved in his peripheral vision. Casually turning to face the spot he’d seen movement, Shane was greeted with a full bodied apparition of a ghost. She was definitely young and dressed in period typical 1900s clothes with golden blond curls hanging down past her shoulders. 

Shane schooled his expression as he took in the spirit with mild curiosity. This was the first time- in _Australia_ at least- that a full bodied apparition was present while Shane was around. Ironically the ghost had appeared moments after Ryan mentioned her or at least he guessed this was the ghost Ryan described as she covered most of the description that Ryan had listed. 

Subconsciously his eyes dropped black for a moment as he sensed the area for any other supernatural entities. “do we know anything else about this ghost?” 

Ryan hummed, fiddling with the spirit box in his hands, luckily looking away from his companion at this time. “i’m not sure… there wasn’t much detailed on her behaviour or why she died” 

“pity” Shane mused hollowly, with his back to the smaller man. 

“how about we try to contact some?” Ryan proposed aloud from the other side of the room, a determined tone to his words. 

Shane shuffled slightly, he didn’t exactly like that idea with such a strong level ghost around. Although he couldn’t exactly say no to the other; any explanation would be too suspicious. He couldn’t just say there was a ghost around for Shane was supposed to be the skeptic and regardless, they were here to see and find evidence of ghosts. So for Shane to say no was just illogical in the long run and he’d have to just keep an extra eye on his companion during this session. “alright” he settled on saying, attempting to keep as much distaste out of his tone as possible. 

Ryan, eyes alight at the prospect of the supernatural sent serious look around the pool room. “hello… my name is Ryan and my friend her is Shane” Ryan spoke aloud, panning his hand-held camera around the room. “if anyone is here at the moment please move something, make a noise… anything you can to alert us that you are here with us” 

At this, Shane spared a glance to the ghostly woman. She had paused what she was doing and was just standing there watching Ryan with an unreadable expression, seemingly frozen to the spot. It was like any horror cliche with just her watching Ryan mutely from afar. Usually this would amuse Shane but right now it only caused him to glare at the ghost at it’s somewhat threatening actions. Eyes returning to inky pools of black rather than his usual brown eyes. Tension crackled along every part of his body as he watched the ghost. He wanted nothing more that too sink his claws into it, stop it from staring at what was _his_ - 

Shane blinked almost stumbling at the thought, shaking his head to clear the fog that seemed to encase his mind. ‘ _get ahold of yourself, you’re not some newly turned demon, so stop acting like it_ ’ he urged himself, fear crashing in his chest at the significance of his previous thoughts. He hadn’t lost himself like that for decades and those thoughts weren’t something he should be thinking about his friend. Ryan wasn’t his in any way, he shouldn’t be thinking such jealous possessive thoughts about the other. Skin crawling at his previous behaviour, Shane turned his attention to his companion who was continuing to try to connect to spirits in the hotel.

 “… can you speak to me? Move the 8-ball on the pool table? Maybe even touch my shoulder if you can understand me” Silence continued as Ryan sent a wide-eyed look around him, shoulders dropping in disappointment. “this is your last chance… if anyone is here at all, please make your presence known” 

It was now that Shane once again spared a look towards the ghost in the room with them and the apparition of a young blond woman was beginning to get too close to Ryan for Shane’s comfort and the aggravation that he was feeling must have come across. For it wasn’t to long after that he caught the eye of the ghostly woman that she seemed to finally regard his presence. 

It was like a switch had gone off in his mind as his Demonic form appeared once again, even more strongly this time, his teeth sharpened as he all but snarled at the ghost. The woman spared him a uneasy glance before turning her attention to Ryan, hurriedly moving as if to speak to the smaller man or worse warn him of Shane’s inhuman nature. His blood surged as anger welled within him at the thought, “oh no you don’t” Shane growled lowly, purposely shielded Ryan bodily. Smugly he brought a clawed finger to his lips in the universal symbol of 'be quiet’ as he kept prolonged eye-contact with the ghost.  

The ghostly woman startled mouth agape in a silent scream, obviously only just figuring out _what_ he was. Her form flickered for a moment before as she suddenly faded momentarily from the mortal plane, leaving the pair alone in the hotel. 

Shane could help the feral grin at the interaction, only to be broken from his haze by Ryan shoving his shoulder with a grumble. Startled as his mind seemed to return to him once more, his form flickered, recessing back to his more human-like features. 

“hey! What are you doing? crowding up in my space like a weirdo” Ryan demanded, frowning faintly as he cast his attention over his shoulder at Shane.

Hiding his building unease, the taller man shrugged, shoulders rising with the motion as he side-eyed the other with a facade of causality. “thought I might try to spook you” he lied easily, although his smirk to reinforce the joking facade didn’t quite meet his eyes.

“you dick!” Ryan exclaimed fear momentarily forgotten as annoyance rose within him at the other’s words, easily buying into the lie.  

Forcing a chuckle, Shane stepped back from his companion. allowing a more appropriate space to fill between them. “where else are you taking me?” He changed the topic, grasping for anything to prevent Ryan from questioning his actions. 

“the accomodation area” Ryan replied, a serious air returning to him as he cast a look towards the stair case leading to the second story.

Slowly, shining their flashlights out before them to illuminate the dark wooden staircase before them, they ascended upwards to the next part of the hotel. The old photos of the hotel reflecting in their pho-frames gracing the wall on the stair case. It was not long until they found themselves in a long white and cream hallway, lined with wooden door with large numbers displayed upon them. The pair continued down the darkened hall, Ryan leading Shane further and further down the ominous hallway. 

“it’s times like this that I fear you’ve become Ricky Goldsworth” the taller man joked almost running into Ryan who stopped abruptly ahead of him. 

Ryan turned his head slowly, a blank expression overcoming his features. “you better shut your mouth Long Legs or you might end up murked at the far end of this hall where no one will hear you scream” There was a beat of silence before Ryan dropped the threatening facade with a burst of laughter. “i almost got you didn’t I?” 

“almost” he lied, smile betrayed his amusement for nothing Ryan could do would scare him as he knew the most evilest and cruelest of men over the centuries and witnessed them damned in the depths of hell for their crimes. He side-eyed his companion with a mused comment of; “you wouldn’t kill me, Bergara, we’re a package deal” 

“we are” Ryan agreed lightly, before he sobered. “i forgot to mention we’re at the room… I just thought your comment was perfect timing to bring out an appearance of old Ricky Goldsworth, some fan service I you will” 

“fan service?” Shane crowed, chuckling. “i think your idea of fan-service is a little skewed” 

“er- well, our alter egos then” Ryan fixed the term, shining his flashlight through the room. “now shut up, we’re looking for ghosts remember?” 

“i’m not that old, Ryan, I do remember what you tell me” he replied, amused at the irony of his own words. “unless i’m ignoring you or planning the latest episode of the Hot Daga in my head” 

Ryan turned on his heel, pointing an accusing finger at the taller man. “don’t mention that abomination during the main episodes of unsolved” 

Shane chortled, it was just too easy to wind Ryan up. He held his hands up in a placating manner, “alright, alright… whatever you say” he appeased, smirk tugging at his lips. 

In the responding lull that followed Shane’s words, Ryan slowly opened and entered the room marked ’24’ with clear reluctance.  It was a rather small but homely room, with white linen sheets and mostly bare walls. 

“Kalamunda is reportedly haunted by the ghost of a young lady who was seduced and became pregnant. When she found out she was too ashamed to face the world and killed herself in room 24. Another version of this story has the girl jumping from a balcony to her death” Ryan began to inform, shifting nervously on the spot as he recounted the details for the potential supernatural presence. “Due to these unfortunate situations, guests don't seem to stay too long in that room as chills and strange lights have been noticed during their stays” 

“wait a second, aren’t we in room 24 right now?” Shane queried, raising a brow at his companion. 

“we are” Ryan confirmed, “i was planning to use the Spirit Box to try and contact the woman or any other spirit we can in the infamous room” 

“that damn box” Shane grumbled, eyeing a nearby window as Ryan shuffled around with the equipment. 

“this will be fairly loud so brace yourselves” Ryan warned aloud before the screeching wail of the Spirit Box broke the tranquil quiet. “this will allow any spirits to communicate with us if you wish too. All you have to do is reply and attempt to talk to us and this technology will be able to replay your message at a frequency we will be able to hear” 

The jolting pitch of changing channels replied in the pause between Ryan’s words. “is there any Spirits here with us now?” 

‘ _…no… there is …. none…_ ’ 

Shane turned his attention away from the window at this response, eyes alight in mirth. “did you hear that, Ryan? The Spirit Box says there are no ghosts with us” Shane mocked, a teasing lilt to his words. 

Ryan didn’t bother to grace the other with a response. “i think there is someone with us… what is your name?” He directed the question to the Sprit Box. 

The stuttering switch of the channels was the only response he received. 

Fighting back a sigh, Ryan once again attempted to connect the spirits. “is the young woman who died here?” 

‘ _… yes…. It was… Only way…_ ’ 

Ryan ignored how the hair on the back of his neck stood up at the clear reply. “i-i” he paused to swallow hard as nervous began to heighten, reigning back his unease with a deep breath in.  “I’m sorry for your situation” 

The Sprit Box switched between channels for a moment before finally spitting out ’ _… me too…_ ’ in reply before the familiar screeching of the Sprit Box returned to its usual alternating pitch. 

Shane looked back to the window to see the full bodies apparition of a young woman, her dark hair a-mess and makeup streaking down her face. Her ghostly form stood by the window near him, hands braced on the window-sill bars as if they were prison bars keeping her locked in the room. The faint sound of a woman crying sounded in his ears although muffled as if under water. 

It was sobering sometimes, being in places and seeing ghosts so clearly. It only made it worse when Ryan informed him of their ill fated lives, made it more intimate in a way that Shane wished he never knew. Once their sorrow would have filled him with wicked amusement, helped him feel almost drunk on power. Although now, it only left him with a bitter taste in his mouth. “i think that’s enough” the words tumbled from his lips before he could stop them, words like sandpaper in his mouth as the sound of the woman’s crying only continued making him fell hollow. 

“oh… alright” Ryan agreed, oblivious to the apparition and the source of Shane’s sudden sullen mood. So it was in a slightly dampened mood that the pair returned there way back through the hotel. “well… you had your chance to show yourselves but you didn’t… so now the ghoul boys are out of here” Ryan hollered aloud as the pair trudged back to the front of the hotel. 

As the pair finally returned outside, Shane paused to sent a salute back to the hotel. “so long Kalamunda Hotel, nice place you have here” 

Chuckling Ryan placed their equipment into the back of their rent car before sliding into the drivers seat. “at least we don’t have to sleep at that hotel” Ryan commented as he turned to Shane sliding into the passenger seat. 

Shane hummed, “doesn’t matter what hotel i’m in as long as I get sleep” he mused with a purposeful look towards Ryan. 

“shut up Shane! Just because you don’t think demons exist and can sleep in obviously haunted places doesn’t mean everyone else can” Ryan grumbled, pulling out of the curve. 

‘ _if only you knew_ ’ Shane thought as he gazed at the other in the lowlight.

 

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

The next day, the pair arrived before an old church like structure situated on a corner of a main street. The setting sun cast a warm golden glow over the area, although it would not be long until night falls and the pair would be shrouded in darkness as they explored the building

“today we are once again in Western Australia to continue our investigation into the question; are ghosts real?” Ryan began their usual introduction and Shane sent a glance over the exterior of the building. It was made up of light creamy white bricks with terracotta coloured tiles over the roof of the building. The grounds were fairly lush, with many trees stung up with fairy lights slowly twinkling in the oncoming lowlight. 

“The Fremantle Arts Centre first opened its doors in 1864 as the Fremantle Lunatic Asylum and is claimed to be the most haunted building in the southern hemisphere” Ryan paused dramatically as they made their way inside the building. 

The interior was surprisingly opposite to the outside, with hight white walls and ceilings with rich wooden banisters and floors. Although large metal-framed large window graced the walls at every turn, casting stark shadows on their surroundings.  

Sending a wide pan of the room, Ryan continued his monologue. ”Visitors have reported all the spooky hallmarks of a haunted house: cold spots, ghostly touches, apparitions, moving lights and generally strange feelings”

“see, that’s the thing… what counts as ‘ _strange_ ’ feelings?” Shane mused, air quoting the word ‘strange’ as he paused near one of the large windows. 

Ryan too paused. “emotions that you wouldn’t normally be feelings. Getting urges to do things you wouldn’t normally do… those kinda of things” he informed, only to cringe at the tapping on glass. “what was that?” He questioned in a rush staring wide-eyed at the window closet to him, jolting away from the aforementioned space. 

Shane threw his head back in a laugh at the smaller man’s jumpiness. “calm down, it was only a branch”

Eyeing the window, Ryan gave it a wide berth as he continued through the Art Centre. The pair soon stopped at the heart of the building, a concert hall of sorts which laid empty. Deeming the area appropriate, Ryan delve into the other supernatural accounts. “Ghost hunters investigated it recently and heard dis-embodied voices saying creepy things like quote; ’ _Those are chains_ ’ and ‘ _It’s not cold_ ’ end-quote” 

Shane spoke mockingly in the pause that followed Ryan’s words. “The curtains are red! That’s a tree! Ryan’s an idiot! Ghosts _aren't_ real!” 

“i swear to god” Ryan groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. “do you always have to be such an asshole about these kinds of things?” 

The taller man sent the other a grin. “yes. Until you can show me definitive proof” he teased, turning to shine his flashlight over the vast empty hall. “hey! I’m here ghosties” Shane hollered, throwing his arms out in a showy gesture. “How about you rough me up a bit, hmm?” 

“Shane!” Ryan hissed, eyes darting to the night-vision camera in his hand and back to Shane. 

“c’mon or are you too much of a wimp to do it?” He questioned, turning on his heel dramatically. At the resounding silence he sent a smug look to his companion. “i think these ghosts are scaredy cats” 

Fighting the chuckle that threatened to escape him, Ryan turned to move further through the Art Centre. “come on Shane, you dork, we’ve got one more spot to visit” 

Ryan lead the pair to the oldest part of the building, in the region that used to consist of the old Asylum. It was here that Ryan deemed it suitable to continue his account of the site. “this leads us to one of the potential ghosts of the site… known as ‘The Lady in Black’ the woman was placed in the asylum in the 1800s after failing to deal with the abduction and disappearance of her red-headed daughter. After searching for the girl in the asylum but failing to find her the woman ended up jumping out one of the windows and killing herself… It is believed that now when red-headed people visit the arts centre they may feel their hair being pulled as the ghost continues her search for her daughter”  

Shane let out a chortle and Ryan turned to face the taller man quizzically. “sorry- sorry i’m not laughing at her demise, just people claiming to have their hair pulled. Just being like ‘gosh darn the Lady in Black is looking for her kid again’ when really its just naughty kids pulling each other’s hair and just blaming the ghost for it” he let out another laugh as a thought came to him. “oooh you know what we should do?” 

“What?” Ryan sighed, although his lips tugged upwards at the others mirth. 

“one of us to dye our hair red to see if it’s true” Shane proposed, hands thrown up in an expressive movement. 

Ryan stared at the other blankly, blanching at the notion. “dude- the fuck? Why would you even do that?” 

“for science” 

“look i’m all about science… but no, never” the smaller man opposed flatly, crossing his arms across his chest defensively. 

Rows and rows of dark wooden doors lined the hallway of the Asylum section of the building, a strong reminder to the more sinister beginnings of the Fremantle Arts Centre. 

“it’s kind of strange how things progress over the years… like this place, it was once an Asylum and now in the 21st Century it’s an art centre where people paint and display art” Shane mused lightly, trailing his fingers along the light wall of the hallway. 

“i suppose” Ryan agreed, sending a thoughtful look to his companion. 

“history can be a fascinating thing” Shane continued tone nostalgic as the pair made their way back through the eery empty halls of the building. “all you need to do is know where to look” 

“what brought this on?” Ryan queried abruptly. 

Shane frowned, unsure of what his friend was aiming at. “brought what on?” 

Silence welled between them for a moment before Ryan ducked his head, shaking it all the while. “i- nothing… I don’t know what I was asking” 

Utterly confused by his companions actions, Shane pursed his lips as he sent a look around the walls they were passing, continuing in silence as the pair made their way back through the Art Centre.

“perhaps we end this session early” he suggested into the awkward atmosphere that was generated. They had finally made their way back outside and were crossing the lush gardens, path lit up by the string-lights hung in the trees around them. 

Ryan finally turned to him, emotions flickering across his face. “yeah… that’s a good idea” he relented. 

Even the walk to their rent-car was shrouded in this change in atmosphere. Heaving a sigh Shane dumped their equipment in the backseat, coming to lean against the driver’s side of the car. 

“you want to talk? Something’s clearly bugging you” Ryan broke the silence, as he finished putting away their equipment mutely. 

Shane caught the other’s worried eye for a moment before dropping the gaze. Words of denial on his lips but there _was_ something wasn’t there? his overly aggressive actions towards ghosts flashing in his mind for a moment. “maybe later, I’ve got some stuff on my mind that i’m working out” he finally admitted. 

So it was on this note that the pair drove back to their shared hotel, although for Shane it was almost therapeutic with no cars on the road. With the city alight with neon lights almost as clear as the stars above them and the radio playing quietly between them. Really, it was expected that the resolution to their stay in Western Australia wouldn’t end without some sort of hurdle. Shane just wasn’t expected it to be his own devil haunting him. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof angst alert! because of this I thought id throw in some little cheeky references to lighten the mood a bit ;)
> 
> Sorry about the wait I've had some writers block (even though I have a clear ending planned for this story)  
> but regardless... I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter of this fic and look forward to your thoughts in the comments! 
> 
> ps. does anyone get the song reference I used for the title of this chapter???


	10. interlude v

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane broods on his life

 

It was their last night in Western Australia and it wasn’t surprising after the past days events that Shane found himself to be the one awake this time while Ryan slept peacefully in the bed beside his. 

It was not unsurprising that as he turned to glance at the alarm clock ,the bright red numbers read ‘2:55 am’. Head thumping back on the pillow Shane retuned his gaze to the ceiling above him. His mind was wide awake with thoughts, on his slip on reigning his demonic traits in. Perhaps it was the toll of keeping the truth from Ryan or even something else entirely- it didn’t matter; keeping secrets from Ryan was heavy like a weight was on his chest, a constant yearning to tell the other the real truth behind his mood of late. To look the other in the eye and finally tell him that he was a demon, that the supernatural that Shane had always denied was _real_. To see apprehension fill the other’s eyes before it is replaced with determination and enthusiasm he had grown to admire so much. All he wanted to do was share this new worldview with the other- _truely share_ \- as they continued to search for the supernatural. 

But what of the risks? Ryan was not exactly subtle with his distain for demons, hell! He’d spoke of his fear and loathing of demons to Shane’s face (although to be fair the other man didn’t know of Shane’s secret). What if Ryan never spoke to him again? Prevented him from seeing the other. It was not only the loss of Unsolved that he would face with the admission but Ryan himself. He’d never see the other’s smile, those dark brown eyes he’d grown so fond of. The very thought of losing the other felt like a vice on his heart. He’d be lying if he said Ryan wasn’t his weakness.

The sheets he was caught in suddenly felt like chains holding him down. Without much of a thought he found himself peeling the linen from his skin, the faint rustle of the sheets sounding as he stretched out the bed. Slowly he crept to the backdoor of the hotel and soon the crisp night air greeted him as he closed the door behind him. Breathing in a heavy breath of the air he stared out to cityscape around him, felt how the salty sea air messed with his hair. If he looked out far enough, he could almost see the ocean cresting in the distance. Although he didn’t really have to see the ocean to feel it for the sound of the waves crashing to shore was as clear as it was soothing so late at night.  

He’d have to reign in those feelings soon for they had a show to film and Shane couldn’t be the one to weight the episode down. It was a miracle they were given permission to even fly out to Australia in the first place and here he was brooding because he’s loosing control of himself like some feral demon. But what had caused it? This sudden anger he’s feeling… it was so sudden and fierce without anything provoking the behaviour. It wasn’t just the supernatural being around him that caused it but when they went for Ryan, although it didn’t quite make sense for plenty of times had the supernatural tried to harm his friend and he’d sorted it out without reverting to this arcane possessive way.

So caught in his brooding was Shane that he hardly noticed Ryan join him outside on the balcony. He cast a glance back towards the other, noting the tired expression on the other’s face, he felt guilty for a moment for breaking the other’s peaceful sleeping but the feeling eased when Ryan send him a tired smile despite the worried glint to those familiar dark eyes. 

The other said nothing as he settled more closer to Shane, just comforting the other with his presence and it was like that with Ryan sometimes for just being in his presence was soothing. He knew the other felt the same as he’d heard the sentiment a hundred times over, hell, Ryan had publicly told of how just being near Shane calmed him. It only just dawned on him how Ryan had felt this same sentiment when they’d stayed in countless haunted locations when he felt like he was losing his mind over the supernatural all around him, when the weight of his fear felt almost crushing. Shane helped him through that, just by being near him and now Ryan was doing the same for him. 

Shane looked up once again to take in the vast night sky above them. The sight stirred something in his chest as he looked at the familiar pattern of stars above them mind shifting to the countless times he’d done the same thing over the years. He was broken from his thoughts by the sensation of Ryan watching him, possibly wondering where his thoughts lied. Before the thought crossed his mind his lips ran away from him; “it’s fascinating” he began the words rushing out of him voice hushed as if not to disturb the tranquility of the moment. “The stars… the constellations have not changed much over the span of the past hundred of years” 

He spared a glance to his companion to see the other regarding him openly warm brown eyes attentive. The look was enough to give him the courage to continue his thoughts, give the tiniest of an insight to his past unknown to the smaller man. “the people we read about in books, even those who are unknown to us, have walked and lived on the earth thousands of years before us. Would have stopped and looked at the very same sky and the moon, wondering and dreaming… Perhaps sat like us and just pondered those who came before them, musing on those who would come after. There were people who would have sat where we are right now… people who loved and cried and-“ his throat feels tight as emotions rattle around his mind. All the unease, fear and other negative emotions peaking before it just faded away. He lets out a stuttering breath slowly, eyes sliding shut for a moment to forget the familiar navy void above them and block out those previous enigmatic thoughts. “All the while the sky remains unchanging” 

He knew Ryan had heard him for he felt the warmth of his companion brushing agains his shoulder in comfort. “that would be horribly lonely” he replied once Shane didn’t speak anymore, voice pitched low and somber. 

Slowly Shane re-opened his eyes as a bitter smile threatened to break out on his face at how the very truth of his companions words echoed in his own chest hollowly. “that it would be” he murmured echoes of the past flickering before his gaze strayed to Ryan sitting beside him. His face barely visible in the lowlight, usually neat hair being ruffled by the sea air. 

But when Ryan turned and caught his eye, his grin was blinding- a beacon of light dispersing the shadows that seemed to consume Shane whole for a moment. So as Ryan turned a contemplative gaze to the sky above, the hollowness in Shane’s chest eased a little. He hoped it would stay that way for a while and that in the next century when he gazed at the sky and would inevitably muses wistfully on the past, it will be on this exact moment with Ryan by his side that would give him a comfort he’d feel for an incredibly long time.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowie! why am I writing so much angst of late? (sorry not sorry) 
> 
> also yes this is a little short but these interludes help me push forward in the story line while clearing up some lose ends...  
> hope you enjoyed anyway, until next time :D


	11. save me from these bad intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the ghoul boys head to the Northern Territory in order to investigate a different case then usual...
> 
> (I also included a link to a mood-board I made for the fic seeming as inserting images to ao3 is harder than I thought)

[https://burdened-with-glorious-hunters.tumblr.com/image/180465934707 ](https://burdened-with-glorious-hunters.tumblr.com/image/180465934707)

 

“In this episode of Buzzfeed Unsolved, Shane and I are going to explore something a little different than usual… today we are heading to a town by the name of ‘Humpty Doo’ to explore the  arguably most famous paranormal entity in Australia; the Humpty Doo Poltergeist. In order to provide evidence and potentially answer the question; ghosts are real?” 

“i am so ready” Shane drawled from beside Ryan. “i just love everything to do with this” 

“you do?” Ryan managed to ask through bouts of laughter at the other’s enthusiasm. 

“yes!” Shane exclaimed, looking at Ryan as if the reason for his excitement was obvious. “We are going to a place literally called Humpty Doo and this place is as rural as you can get… i’m getting ‘ _Wolf Creek_ ’ vibes… you know what? screw that it has a bloody Poltergeist, I don’t even care Ryan, I am going to tell _everyone_ that I went to a town called Humpty Doo” 

Ryan shook his head, fixing his hat onto his head more firmly. He knew Shane would love this one even with his skeptic nature, there was something just luring about this place. Meanwhile Shane was recording an establishing shot with his hand-held camera, that stupid brown leather hat which he bought from the Queen Victoria Markets on his head. It felt like almost months ago that they had been in Victoria, let alone the starting location of the Monte Cristo Homestead in New South Wales. 

The rich red soil of the region seemed to get into everything, almost permanently coating Ryan’s boots with dirt. He set up his hand-held camera and began his introduction to the area. “Humpty Doo is a small town in Australia's Northern Territory, situated just south of the Arnhem Highway, approximately 40 km from Darwin. The town is a popular stopping point for tourists travelling between Darwin and Kakadu National Park, and boasts many attractions of its own. The main industries are agriculture and tourism although many locals regard Humpty Doo as a dormitory town” 

“so hang on” Shane interrupted after a moment, brow furrowed in thought. “how’d this place end up being called Humpty Doo?” 

“well, the general theory is that the town takes it’s name from a cattle station originally called ‘Umpity Doo’ which was located to the town’s east established in the 1900s and the name just stuck, regardless, the origins of the name are uncertain even today”

“well it works” the taller man mused, side-eyeing the other. “I don’t think anyone could forget visiting a place called ‘The Doo’” 

Ryan let out a chuckle. “you got me there”

Reigning in his amusement, Ryan continued to speak seriously. “This leads us to our location today, to a lone suburban house situated in the town at 90 McMinns Drive. The entity inside reportedly terrorised the Humpty Doo home for four months in 1998 is considered one of the most significant supernatural occupations of its kind. News crews, journalists, investigators and priests all entered the house with a skeptical mindset but the events that took place around them soon swayed their beliefs” 

“intriguing” Shane mused lightly as the pair made their way towards the small shack of a building. It’s exterior was painted forest green and rich blue with a corrugated rustic-tin roof. It was an unusual looking building but that was mainly due to it’s colour scheme. Other than that it didn’t look like anything out of a horror movie or something that would house a malevolent spirit. 

“we get most of our information from a first-hand recount in a novel, by a man by the name of Mr Healy who recorded that poltergeist experience started in about January 1998 and went on for about four months. He said it was quote; ‘ _a malicious and mischievous entity or spirit_ ’ end-quote. The ghost in Darwin's rural area was known for hurling stones, batteries, spanners, shards of broken glass and even knives at the housemates who resided at the house”

By this time, Ryan had led Shane into the actual house itself. Inside the house was untouched, pristine and modern in it’s layout and design. Shane spared a moment to shine his flashlight over the room in an assessment of the area, beside him Ryan recorded the area with his own hand-held camera. “Mr Healy said two Catholic priests and one Greek Orthodox priest tried to exorcise it but it only seemed to aggravate the spirit further. Mr Healy said he and co-author Cropper stayed in the house for five days and five nights and saw things like objects moving through the air. He claimed quote; ‘ _Now we understand a lot more about poltergeists here and overseas we understand that what happened in Humpty Doo is classic poltergeist behaviour_ ’ end-quote” 

Shane sent a look around the house, trying to sense any supernatural entities. There was a faint sense of _something_ there but it was so obscured by the various religious iconography in the house that Shane couldn’t really make anything of it. 

“Quote; ‘ _That seems to be a thing with poltergeists, they seem to like throwing them (stones) around.. And if people are hit they are never hurt. People are almost never hit but if you are it feels just like almost like being hit by a marshmallow_ ’ end-quote. 

Shane let out a scoff, partly due to his aggravation in being unable to sense the spirit and partly to do with the description of the inflictions. “that’s pathetic” 

Ignoring him, the pair came further into the building to find a 6 seated table. It was made of oak and lined with atmospheric candles to illuminate the pair as Ryan planned to retell the account in the very house the Poltergeist used to reside in. “now let’s get onto the facts of the case” Ryan announced settling into his seat comfortably. “Allegedly there were two young couples; Andrew and Kirsty Agius, Dave Clark and his partner Jill Summerville. Also with the couples was their friend Doug Murphy. All five were in their late twenties to early thirties. And inside the house, asleep in their beds was Kirsty and Andrew's 10-month-old daughter Jasmine” 

“As a storm raged overhead, lightning crashed and flashed in the sky above, supernatural things started to happen at the residence. Reportedly small pebbles began flicking out of the shadows and landing in their midst the group who assumed that someone had sneaked onto their rented two-hectare (five acre) property to play a silly joke. But when the prankster failed to respond to their shouts and was not discovered in repeated searches of the grounds, they tired of the situation and moved inside - only to have the pebbles follow them. In classic poltergeist style, showers of the centimetre-wide stones - all apparently lifted from their 70-metre-long gravel driveway - landed on floors, tables, beds and heads after apparently materialising just under the ceiling. Though the ground outside was saturated, all the pebbles that fell indoors were bone-dry and distinctly warm to the touch. Hardly believing their senses and being practical people, one of the first things the housemates did was to fetch a ladder to check if there was something amiss in the loft. As soon as they opened the ceiling manhole, however, a brisk shower of stones fell upon their upturned faces” 

The candles flickered almost ominously before them, shrouding the pair in darkness for a moment before returning to it’s usual warm hue. Shane once again tried to sense the entity that resided in the house with them, this time it was a little stronger but nothing to take note of for it’s power was virtually null. 

“do you have any answers for that?” Ryan asked, a smug expression on his face as he turned his attention to the silent man beside him. 

Shane raised his gaze to the other, “nope” he spat out after a pause. There really wasn’t any logical explanation for it especially if it _was_ a real poltergeist. “but they could have been drunk or high on something” 

“that’s a weak argument and you know it!” Ryan exclaimed, sending the other a disbelieving look. Heaving a sigh he continued the account on the poltergeists activities and inflictions on the residence. 

All the while Shane tried to sense the entity still clinging to the area, it was faint but it was undeniably something dark. It seemed to be taunting him as it suddenly shrouded itself from his senses. Holding back a frustrated snarl at the loss in contact Shane once again tried to locate the spirit cloaking itself from him as Ryan continued his tale. 

 “Later that night, to the residents escalating dismay; knives, small batteries, spanners, shards of broken glass and other objects began to drop or to hurtle across rooms. Over the next couple of days the poltergeist- as they soon realised it had to be - began causing serious damage. A CD player was thrown to the floor and destroyed, windows and glass cabinet doors were smashed by ashtrays and other flying objects. Things came to a surge one Saturday night when it seemed their persecutor meant to actually drive them from the house: littering the floor with a blizzard of stones, wrenching appliances from shelves, upturning mattresses and - creepiest of all - making sinister scraping noises inside the internal walls. The events of that long night were almost too much for Jill and Kirsty”

“Christ!” Shane exclaimed returning his attention back to the recount to just hear the tail-end of Ryan’s recount. “i feel bad for them- even if this all sounds completely ludicrous” 

Ryan nodded gravely, sending a wide-eyed look around their surroundings as if something was lurking in the shadows and biding it’s time to come for him. “One of the witnesses claimed quote; ‘ _It completely freaked us out; it was like something was actually inside the walls right next to us. We couldn't sleep; we were crying. We would have left the house but we had nowhere else to go_ ’ end-quote. Now, although the residents weren't particularly religious they were now willing to try anything to get rid of the paranormal and no later the residents called local priests to sort out the issue” 

“Now, the first thing that Father Stephen de Souza of Darwin's St Mary's Cathedral did when he arrived was to look through the entire house. In the kitchen he recalls a moment at the residence. Quote; ‘ _…noticed a microwave with a steak knife on top. As I walked away, one of [the residents] called Father!_ ’ End-quote. So reportedly as he turned he saw the knife flying straight at him. Eerily there was nobody in a position to have thrown it at such an angle. Even more strangely, there was no time to jump out of the way but when it was about half a metre from his chest it stopped. Quote; ‘ _just as though it had hit something_ ’ end-quote and fell at his feet. Although the Jesuit was unfazed for he had seen it all before for in his native homeland of India he'd been called upon to deal with several similar infestations” 

“that’s one baller priest!” Shane exclaimed, wide-eyed in disbelief at the recount. “Being unfazed by a knife being throw at him” 

Ryan let out a laugh in response to his companions reaction. “i know! I’d be out of there if I even came into contact with something like that” 

Shaking his head, Ryan once again returned his attention to the story. “His take on the situation was that a restless spirit may have been drawn to the house, possibly because one of the occupants was, without being aware of it, a natural medium. Using age-old Catholic ritual he attempted to ‘bind’ the spirit and reassured the tenants that it was very unlikely to physically injure anyone. He admitted, however, that in his experience prayer rarely caused a poltergeist to cease its activities. The creature would go away when it was good and ready, or if its action were indeed linked to someone in the house who was an unconscious medium, it might follow that person when they moved to a new residence” 

“Father Stephen's prayers gave the household a brief respite- the poltergeist in a lull of activity for three days but then- just as the residents were hoping it over, the craziness started again” 

“here we go” Shane mused softly, looking over to Ryan’s features shrouded in the warm orange glow of the candled before them. 

“Next to try ridding of the the poltergeist was Humpty Doo's local parish priest, Father Tom English. During the first of four visits he saw several objects flying in ways that seemed to defy explanation. The spirits activities he said, quote; ‘ _doesn’t follow the laws of physics_ ’ end-quote. A pistol cartridge fell from nowhere to land at his feet and other things. Quote; ‘ _things crashed against walls … they'd just fly out of a room that nobody [was] in, for instance. Outside, things came crashing down near us_ ’ end-quote. Although the priest inexperienced in such matters, blessed the place and doused it with holy water in order to help the terrorised residents to the best of his abilities” 

Ryan paused here. Sending an arc of his night-vision camera over the interior of the house in faint nervousness before returning to speak aloud once again. “This time when the spirit returned being far from being weakened, wreaked even more of the house. quote; ‘ _everything went berserk … things were flying around … when I was leaving [a medicine bottle] came flying out of the bathroom_ ’ end-quote. Having done what he could, the priest departed, leaving a crucifix and bible with the anxious residents. As night fell the poltergeist continued it’s mayhem, smashing another couple of windows, hurling Father Tom's crucifix and bible around, smashing a container of holy water against a wall, banging and scraping and keeping the occupants awake for hours”

Shane sent an inquisitive look around the house, squinting as if he could see the non-existent damage caused by the spirit. “jeez, he sure didn’t like that priest did he” 

“not at all” Ryan replied solemnly before continued his recount of events. “Next to face against the poltergeist was a Greek Orthodox priest, who went to the extremes for this by setting up an altar on the kitchen table. Blessing each room separately and reading arcane passages from a large black book. Although as the shell-shocked residents looked on, he was assaulted by an invisible force that tried repeatedly to wrench the book from his grasp and to twist his right arm behind his back. Ashen-faced, the priest finally sat down, thoroughly shaken, declaring this adversary tougher than anything he'd encountered before” 

“Jesus! I- this shit is not playing” Shane exclaimed, sending a look around the kitchen the pair sat at. 

Ryan pursed his lips. “you can say that again” he murmured with a wide-eyed look around the kitchen they found themselves in. “this leads us to some more sinister and strange parts of the story. The residents, once they got used to the happenings of the spirit, began to find the weirdness quite interesting and _even_ amusing for a while” 

“look” Shane cut him off, hands thrown upwards in a emphasising gesture. “I am not exactly the world’s most normal person; I am thoroughly strange and off-putting but _at least_ I don’t find crazy murderous things amusing” 

Ryan levelled Shane with a deadpan expression.“you do sometimes” he argued a thoughtful glint to his eyes. “remember the time we went to England and you found the people having breakfast while watching a execution occur hilarious? That is something most people don’t find funny at all” 

Shane let out a chuckle at the mere thought. “hmm, true” he mused, sending a grin to the smaller man. “you got me” 

Shaking his head at Shane’s antics, Ryan continued the case. “But when sinister words and symbols began to appear on the walls and floor they became nervous again. The words were scrawled with marker pens, spelt out in scrabble tiles and - strangest of all - formed extremely neatly on the floor using scores of pebbles, each of which had been carefully placed so that only a flat surface faced outwards”

“The most unsettling aspect of the first series of words created by the Poltergiest was the words: FIRE, SKIN, CAR, HELP and TROY was that they clearly referred to their good mate Troy Raddatz, who had been incinerated in a terrible road accident on the Stuart Highway, just a couple of kilometres from their property in January shortly before the incident of the Poltergeist occurrences” 

“only mildly suspicious.. i’m guessing your alluding to something there” 

“i am” Ryan agreed. “but I will elaborate more on that later”

Silence lulled for a moment before Ryan continued his case. “On March 20, a large cross and a trident - both constructed of hundreds of pebbles - also appeared on the floor. A local schoolteacher, Annette Taylor, and her partner Lloyd Green happened to be visiting when the cross appeared. Lloyd testified later that the formation, which was quote; ‘ _so neat and perfect … it would have taken me hours to make with a straight-edge, a square and a rule_ ’ end-quote”

“why a cross?” Shane queried, sparing a glance to his companion before elaborating. “I mean I feel like that symbol is the opposite to what ghosts would like to make for fun” 

“perhaps it was mocking God? Twisting religious imagery to become something dark is a common theme in supernatural cases” Ryan argued, brow furrowing in thought. 

Shane couldn’t help the smirk that tugged at his lips at his companion’s words. He would never admit it to Ryan but in his beginning years as a demon he absolutely _loved_ to do just that, use things that people feared and throw it back in their face. If they were scared of the dark, use that to your advantage, bring out those childhood fears and revive it to remind them just what feared in the first place. Alternatively, If they believed in God or were highly religious, twist it but not too much so that they could still recognise it and suffer from it. “maybe” Shane settled to agreed on, sending a sly look towards the smaller man. 

Ryan in turn, was to focused on his next round of information to notice the look. “Unfortunately, as was the case with UK's 'Enfield Poltergeist' some twenty years earlier, this spirit did not like to be caught on film. Only a few pieces of evidence were gathered on tape as they took place, the spirit preferring to act when the cameras were facing away or had been turned off completely. Sometimes, as would seem is the case with such events, electrical gear would malfunction, making the attempt to capture evidence even more frustrating” 

“so as usual in these accounts the activity of the spirit was generally limited to acts of physical force, regardless of how it was manifested. Objects would be thrown around the house at all times of the day. Knives, broken glass, lids, bottles and other objects would be aimed at the occupants, visitors and generally cast all about the place”

“later, investigations found that thrown objects when viewed through a thermal camera had an evenly distributed heat signature that proved to be hotter than their surroundings. No finger mark traces or palm print heat signatures could be found” 

Shane eyes Ryan’s profile in the lowlight. “spooky” he commented lightly. 

“The owner of the house tried to get the occupants evicted, on the grounds they were destroying the house. But the judge saw in favour of the occupant and that they were not damaging the house but rather an unseen force was. However, less than a month after the ruling, the occupants had had enough and moved out. Mysteriously, the building was renovated soon after and the ghost was no more” 

"So what was happening here?” Ryan questioned, staring down the lens of the tri-pod set up to record them. “Was it the residents or maybe something else entirely that was causing the disturbances? Let’s look into some of the theories…” 

“Theory one: Two months before the activity started a friend of the family had died in a car accident, burnt to death as the paint thinner he was transporting exploded. His name was Troy and as you might recall, the name Troy was eerily the exact name spelt with scrabble letters by the poltergeist” 

“oooh!” Shane hummed, eyes widening as the thought settled in his mind. “Are you suggesting it might be Troy causing this?” 

“perhaps.. there is another theory though” Ryan began before he levelled the teller man with a contemplative look. “which i’m sure you’ll find outlandish but I think it hold truth, especially because the poltergeist is believed to be gone now” 

Shane in turn sent him an urging look. “spill it then, Bergara”

Ryan huffed a laugh before clearing his throat dramatically. “this leads us to our next theory… it was reported that five years earlier, the person who had been living in the house previously had been evicted by the bank. He had lived in the McMinns Drive Bungalow and was not happy to be forced out after the twenty years he had lived in the residence. He stated publicly that it was his own spirit- his own energy- that manifesting in anger while he slept that harassed the residents of the building”

“that’s ridiculous!” Shane scoffed loudly. “His energy? What is this… magic?” 

“i knew you’d find it stupid” Ryan grumbled. 

“Regardless of these theories, it is apparent that something was going on in this small residential home in Humpty Doo. Although the exact cause, regretfully, remains…. unsolved”  

A beat followed his words and Ryan let out a relieved sigh. “god. I was so tense during that episode” 

Shane faltered at the comment, mind being flooded with thoughts that weren’t entirely things he should imagine about his friend. “er-“ he coughed before replying, “got a bit worked up?” This time he couldn’t fight the flush that rose up his neck. ‘ _fucking good one_ ’ he berated himself, mind scrambling to come up with something before Ryan noticed the potential double meaning to his words. “y-you tend to freak out over normal ghosts let alone poltergeists” he continued on, turning his back to the other as he rose from the table they were situated at. 

“yeah” Ryan grumbled seemingly oblivious, rubbing the back of his neck to relieve some of the tension built up there. “i just couldn't shake the feeling of being watched” 

At the comment Shane turned his gaze back to the other, “that was probably the camera” Shane joked in return, looking down at Ryan still leaning on the table. 

Ryan huffed a laugh, head tilting backwards. “you’re probably right” 

Shane couldn’t help but trail the movement with his eyes, “you bet it, Bergara“ he murmured lowly, joke falling flat as his gaze remained transfixed on the other. 

At this, Ryan turned his head and caught Shane’s stare. Like a deer caught in headlight Shane felt frozen for a moment, heart hammering in his chest as the two just looked at one another in the lull that followed. It felt strangely different then usual, felt almost charged but that could just be his imagination playing tricks on him, seeing something between them that wasn’t really there. Especially with his slip in control with his demonic self, it was a dangerous line to walk so haphazardly.

 Thoughts flashed in his mind unprecedented- _Sharp teeth, Ryan backed up against a wall,  clawed hands racking down tanned shoulder-blades, dark brown eyes_ \- Shane stumbled where he stood, breaking eye contact with Ryan as the breath rushed out of him. It was a thin line and he was wavering, threatening to slip and fall into an endless jagged descent. 

“we should go outside” Shane uttered hoarsely sounding as if he’d yelled himself hoarse shouting over a chasm. Pointedly avoiding Ryan’s bewildered look as Shane turned on his heel, gathering the tripod as he went. 

The scape of a chair on wooden floors was the only indication that Ryan was following him back out of the house. “w-what? hey!” Sounded the flustered reply behind him. 

Despite this Shane kept up his hurried pace, unsure on what to make of his previous thoughts. Was it him that was thinking these things or his more demonic urges rearing it’s head? Either way it wasn’t exactly ideal. There was no way he could ever do those things to Ryan, he meant to much to him to lose him over his sudden desire for a fling. Besides, Ryan had no idea Shane was even a demon, he couldn’t exactly just spring that onto the other haphazardly if they ever got close to doing something like Shade had vividly imagined. 

Shaking his head to rid himself of the thoughts Shane slowed his pace, allowing the other to catch up to him. “christ Shane, don’t run off like that!” Ryan grumbled but his angered facade was betrayed by the nervous wide-eyed expression on his face. “You _know_ how I feel about that place”

“i- sorry. I wasn’t thinking” he admitted, a new kind of guilt welling in his chest. It seemed like nothing he did of late seemed to be going his way.

Ryan’s brow furrowed as if he could hear the other’s thoughts. “it’s fine… this place just gives me the creeps” although his eyes lit up as thought occurred to him. “at least I stumped you with this one!” 

At this Shane spared a glance to the other. “i still don’t think it was a poltergeist that did it” he lied smoothly, shoving his hands into his pockets. 

“what? Ugh! You’re impossible!” Ryan groaned but the grin that tugged at his lips betrayed his annoyance. “one day, the supernatural will be staring you in the face and you won’t even know it but guess what? _I will_ and I will not let you live it down” 

The grin that overcame Shane’s features was genuine as he caught the other’s eye with barely concealed mirth. “i doubt it” he denied, the irony of Ryan’s statement almost unbearable. 

As the pair made their way back towards their rent-car, Shane cast one more look towards the building, eyes flickering black as he sensed the thinly veiled spirit still lurking in the building. 

“c’mon Shane, I’m starting to think you like the place with how much staring your doing at it” Ryan joked as he lent against the outside of the car. 

“no… it’s a bit too small for me” he joked in return, turning his attention back to the situation at hand. Although if he found himself looking into the rear-view as they drove away from the property, well, that was his secret wasn’t it? 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: The Poltergeist is allegedly a real occurrence and is detailed in the books; “WEIRD TERRITORY: THE HUMPTY DOO POLTERGEIST NT, 1998” and in the book “Australian Poltergeist: The Stone-throwing Spook of Humpty Doo and Many Other Cases” by Tony Healy and Paul Cropper. I used some of the quotes from there in this fic… 
> 
> Wow. Shane sure is a bit of a horny boy isn’t he… what? don’t look at me like that. I was referring to actual horns, as in demon horns! 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Or was i? ;)  
> Haha. i’m kidding, I’ll show myself out. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading! (and putting up with my stupid cheesy jokes) hope you enjoyed this chapter, the word count for this badboy was much higher than my usual goal.


	12. interlude vi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oceans always bring out emotions, especially during walks at night...

 

The vast deep blues of the night sky was spread out above the pair as they strolled along the Brighton Jetty. They had flown to South Australia for the next segment of Unsolved and had decided to head down to Brighton Beach as the beach was only a few blocks away from the hotel they were staying at. 

Although they had become side-tracked as they stopped at a local ice-cream parlour; the Royal Copenhagen Ice Cream Cone Co, which was run by some friendly locals who- noticing they were tourists- recommended that the pair walk along the nearby Jetty along Brighton Beach. 

So that is how they had found themselves now, walking along the wooden-planked jetty with their respective ice-cream cones. Shane had been utterly torn over the vast selection of ice-cream flavours but settled upon the ‘devil’s chocolate’ with an amused chuckle. Meanwhile Ryan had settled for a classic ‘cookies and cream’ flavour. 

“this is amazing!” Shane exclaimed as he dug into his treat, “not sure why it’s called the devil’s chocolate… why can’t it be called Shane’s chocolate?”

Ryan let out a chuckle at his companions comment after finishing his bite from his own ice-cream. “because you didn’t make it nor are you the devil” he sent the taller man a grin. “plus, you’re not nearly as evil as the devil” 

Shane side-eyed him as they continued to walk, “i could be” he mused casually before turning his gaze back out over the rippling water around them. 

Ryan shook his head at the other’s comment, sparing himself a moment to just look at the other in the lowlight. The salty sea air was messing up Shane’s usually slicked back hair but to Ryan it made him look all the more enduring. Ducking his head, Ryan finished off his ice-cream just as they began to come to halt at the far end of the walkway, looking out into the moon-lit ocean, the reflection of the moon seemingly coming straight towards where the pair stood silhouetted against the rough weather-beaten railing. 

It was moments like this that really made him really appreciate his job, coming out to these location he would have never came to if it weren’t for Unsolved becoming so popular. Hell, if it weren’t for Unsolved he would have never have met Shane let alone befriend the other. People tended to think that the show got so popular because of them and their dynamic… and if that was the case, well, he hoped he never lost that dynamic with Shane. Not just for the shows sake but for their friendship’s sake for he cared to much for the other over the span of three years and he hoped that it would continue that way. 

Although, it won’t last too long if this thing eating away at his companion continued and Ryan couldn’t have that. So Ryan broke the comfortable silence after a lull in their conversation. “what’s up with you? You’ve been acting so… so _weird_ lately” 

The taller man sent him a quizzical look, hoping to brush off the question. “i’m always weird” Shane argued weakly. It seemed that this was the cycle they found themselves in of late, starting with him bolting and Ryan following utterly befuddled. 

Ryan let out a frustrated breath, crossing his arms across his chest defensively. “weirder than usual then” There was a beat of silence before Ryan continued. “you know you can tell me anything right?” 

And that was the thing wasn’t it? Shane could… but at what cost? Where was the unspoken line between them. “I know” he settled on saying, lips tugging into a smile regardless of the mood. That would be his downfall though wouldn’t it? For he couldn’t deny Ryan Bergara anything. 

“i promise I _will_ tell you” he informed as he turned to his companion, sees those dark eyes glinting under the moonlight. His hands slowly reach towards the other’s face hesitantly before cupping the other’s jawline to make him look Shane in the eye. Something twists in his chest as his eyes roamed over those familiar features, taking in Ryan’s widened startled eyes. “just not right now- as much as I want too” emotions surge in his chest and he can’t stop how his gaze drops to Ryan’s parted lips. “i can’t risk it just yet” he whispers so softly before he reluctantly forces his eyes back to meet Ryan’s once again, heart hammering in his chest at the unknown emotion reflected back at him. 

“Shane- i…” the words rush from the Ryan’s lips and too soon does Shane drop his hands from Ryan’s face. His mind races as he searches for an answer behind Shane’s closed off expression, those dorky clear glasses resting on the bridge of his nose. Had he imagined it? Shane looking at his lips and talking about risking it all? Perhaps he was jumping to conclusions to quickly, leaping before he’d checked to see if there was footing below. Regardless it didn’t even matter for the taller man took a step backwards, leaving a space between them that felt like a chasm after being so close not so long ago. When had this even formed? this attraction to the other? They’d worked together for so long, built up Unsolved from the ashes and now just because Ryan’s formed this crush or _something_ on the other, his own emotions are seemingly threatening to bring it all crumbling down. Was it this that has caused Shane to withdraw into himself? Had he seen Ryan’s budding emotions and shut himself off from Ryan? No. That couldn’t be it… then what was causing this rift? He didn’t know. Shane had promised that he would tell him eventually and who was he to breach that trust? 

“alright. I trust you” Ryan concluded, a wry smile tugging at his lips. “i’ll hold it to you that you do” he turned to Shane, shoving his shoulder. “I care about you, you big goof” 

This time Shane grinned broadly moving pliantly with the shove from the smaller man, the strange atmosphere disappearing as if it had never occurred. “you do? How sweet of you” he teased, before he retuned his attention out to the swelling and crashing waves. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof this interlude is so short :/ 
> 
> also sorry it ended so abruptly but I had no idea how to continue it 
> 
> thanks for reading anyway... until next time


	13. take me back to the sun-city

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a fairly light-hearted exploration of Adelaide Arcade 
> 
> (or is it the calm before the storm?)

 

“we are here in South Australia, at the Adelaide Arcade building to continue our investigation into the question, are ghosts real?” Ryan began the usual introduction to the latest episode. 

The pair stood outside a grand ornate two-story building, the bottom half of the building painted a rich deep red where as the top half of the building was a creamy yellow. The words ‘Adelaide Arcade’ was painted on the front of the building in stark white lettering, drawing the eye of all that looked at the beautiful building. 

“Adelaide Arcade was built upon ruin and tragedy and perhaps this is what helped attribute to the sights high supernatural count?” Ryan posed the thought before diving into the history of the location. “The property on which the Arcade was built was the scene of two disastrous fires: the first was George Debney's fine furniture factory and showrooms at 103–105 Rundle Street which was destroyed, along with a great deal of stock and raw material, on the evening of 16 July 1855. Patrick Gay, who had been working for Debney, took over the business in 1867. He also took over the cabinetmaking business next door, owned by his father, also named Patrick Gay. In 1880 the warehouse had a 52 ft frontage to Rundle Street and extended halfway to Grenfell Street. The rear half, which Gay had enlarged to three storeys, extended to Twin street, so the property was L-shaped, the remaining portion at the corner of Twin and Rundle streets being occupied by James Calder's City Steam Biscuit Factory”

During Ryan’s spiel, Shane turned, crouching to set up their motion-detectors at the front of the Arcade with a lone tripod to capture any evidence that may occur while the pair were further inside the building. He spared a glance towards his companion to see the other distractedly recounting the facts of the Arcade at least a few meters away from Shane. It was a perfect time for himself to assess the building they were about to enter. Closing his eyes he focused on the area around them and could sense at least three spirits inside, although one out of the three seemed to be fairly faint in power. 

“Shane?” 

Eyes snapping open he rose from his crouch near the sensors before looking towards the source of his interruption. “hmm? Did you say something?” He hummed the words, a distracted facade slipping into his words. 

Ryan sighed, fiddling with the flashlight in his hands absently. “I _was_ explaining the history of this arcade, which I doubt you were listening too, but then I asked you what you were doing with our equipment” 

“i thought I would set up the motion detectors so we could have something watching out for stuff here while we explored further in the arcade” 

“that’s… that’s actually pretty smart of you” Ryan sent him a grateful smile, the edges more soft then mocking. “good thinking, Legs Madej” 

Shane let out a laugh, “thanks, Night Night” he joked. 

“that’s Night Night Bergara to you, bud” Ryan bantered back, putting on his mobster impression before wheezing a laugh. 

He wandered around the area for a moment before shining his flashlight over the exterior of the building. “Unfortunately, the premises were completely destroyed by fire on Saturday 15 November 1884. The shop had been closed around 2:30 pm, and first signs of smoke noticed around 9 pm, and a fire hose deployed around 10. Without any evidence, the newspapers assumed arson, perhaps thinking of a disgruntled ex-employee, as Patrick had the previous year sacked some of his work-force in response to the economic downturn and those remaining were on short hours. All witnesses insisted Patrick Gay maintained good relations with all employees, past and present. The insurance payout was enough to start again, but insufficient to cover losses”

“this leads us to the building that we have before us today” Ryan gave an panning shot of the walkways leading to the entrance of the Arcade as the pair finally entered the location. “When Adelaide Arcade was built in 1885 it comprised of 50 shops. Nowadays it boasts a diverse range of over 100 specialty retail outlets on the ground floor and balcony level. It is surprising that it took only five months to build and a further two months to occupy, with the letting and fitting out of the shops enabling Adelaide Arcade to be completed by December 1885. Over two million bricks were required and 50,000 square feet of glass was used. Ornamental cast iron from Messrs Fulten & Co was used extensively and marble slabs flanking the entrances were supplied by the Kapunda Quarries”

“It was planned that each of the original shops would retail wares from the ground floor with a workroom on the first floor. Each shop had an inside staircase to this end. Two hundred workmen were engaged to undertake the construction under the Contractor W Pett & Sons. The foundation stone was laid on May 6th 1885 by the Mayor of Adelaide, William Bundey Esq JP. The Adelaide Arcade was officially opened by the Governor Sir William Robinson on December 12th 1885. An orchestra played an especially composed polka, (named The Adelaide Arcade Polka) composed for the occasion by Signor R Squarise”

Shane let out a chuckle. “ho-boy!” He crowed, impersonating an old news-reel announcer. “gather around ladies, gentlemen, one and all… It is time to dance to the Adelaide Arcade Polka!” 

“dance like it’s 1885!” Ryan exclaimed with a delighted chortle. 

“ah! what a great year” Shane mused a teasing lilt to his words. “i remember it like it was yesterday” 

“like it was _yesterday_? Fucking hell, you look good for a man over 100 years old” Ryan joked looking over Shane to emphasise his joke. 

A smirk tugged at Shane’s lips at his companions unknowingly ironic words. “thanks… I like to moisturize” he joked, going along with the ruse. 

Shaking his head, Ryan continued his explanation. “The whole building was illuminated by electric light and was one of the first buildings in Adelaide to use electric lighting. The extensive use of cast iron, plate glass and electric lighting suggests that the architectural firm was extremely progressive and able to respond to design requirements and new construction materials and techniques of the time. In August 1885, Gays Arcade was announced in course of construction with a 100 foot frontage to Twin Street and a depth of 119 feet to Adelaide Arcade. N W Trudgeon built Gays Arcade for 11,000 pounds. The architect was James Cumming who also was the architect for the Australian Mutual Provident Building in King William Street”

“Adelaide and Gays Arcades are fine examples of the 1880’s boom period. They are testimony to the period during which Rundle Street was transformed into a retail area of great renown. Other significant 19th century shopping establishments have been either greatly altered or lost. Myer’s old building was much altered and demolished to make way for the Myer Centre and the old Birks building was demolished to be replaced by David Jones. Adelaide Arcade ranks with The Strand Arcade (1892) in Sydney and The Block Arcade (1894) in Melbourne as examples of the most urbane approach to retailing devised up to the time. The design of Adelaide Arcade was by Withall & Wells and is the most important piece of their work to survive. Their schemes included Charles Birks, The Jubilee Exhibition Building and The Adelaide Club Racing stand” 

“lots of building re-building going on in this place” Shane mused, giving a wide-shot of the vast arcade with his hand-held camera. “makes sense why people ended up visiting this place, it was the best of the best with the newest facilities and technologies” 

“indeed” Ryan agreed sparing Shane a glance before returning his attention to his hand-held night vision camera. “this leads us to its more ghostly residents” Ryan introduced as he cast a wide arc of his flashlight over the darkened shops around them. “The Adelaide Arcade building is said to be haunted by the ghost of caretaker Francis Cluney who died in the most gruesome way. It’s the oldest shopping arcade in Australia with a deadly past and at least one resident ghost. Caretaker Francis Cluney was investigating a flickering light when he fell into an electrical generator and died in the most gruesome way. The father-of-five’s mangled body was found a short time later and many of the arcade’s businesses are convinced he still walks among them and watches over them. Cluney had been deputised by the Arcade electrician H. Harcourt, who wished to visit the Jubilee Exhibition, to keep an eye on the plant but on no account to touch the machinery. It was conjectured that he slipped on floor of the engine-room; not unlikely as such floors are notoriously slippery. The engine room is reported to have become a dry cleaners shop. It is said that his death was caused by two unruly locals whom Cluney had kicked out of the arcade, pushing him into the generator” 

“yikes!” Shane interrupted the story, nose scrunched up as he thought about the small details of being crushed to death. “Now that is the kind of deaths that I can understand wanting to lurk around”

“its a horrible way to go” Ryan chimed, suppressing a shiver that wracked him as he cast a nervous flash of his flashlight over the area. 

“you bet…” 

Shaking his head to get rid of the image, Ryan continued his story on the care-taker. “His ghost was claimed to have been recorded on security camera footage in 2008. Footsteps and strange sounds have also been heard within the ceiling spaces, the rooftop and the dome of the arcade – all believed to be Francis Cluney. According to centre management marketing consultant Sharon Leaney, a ghost dubbed by the name; ‘friendly Francis’ is most active when works are taking place. And some say he’s not alone… Despite his gory death way back in 1887, Ms Leaney said many traders still report feeling his presence and had come to accept him like part of the furniture. She said traders and shoppers at the iconic arcade, built in 1885, didn’t seem to be put off by the ghostly presence”

“they probably don’t believe in the existence of ghosts… like normal people” Shane mused, sending a pointed look to his companion. 

“shut up, Shane” Ryan grumbled but the smile threatening to overcome his features betrayed his amusement at the other’s skeptic antics. Hurrying forward to avoid the other catching on to his mirth, Ryan continued his account. “Quote; ‘ _We’re quite sure it’s him_ ’ end-quote she claimed on the reported sightings and encounters. quote; ‘ _He seems friendly and no one seems spooked by him quote; ‘ we think he’s just keeping an eye on things_ ’ end-quote. Ms Leaney said traders had reported encounters from things being moved to feeling cold and hearing footsteps when no other people were around. 

“i reckon it could get might cold in this place” Shane mused, sending a thoughtful look to a nearby ventilation system. 

“just in certain areas?” Ryan proposed as if it was impossible.  

“vent and drafts can cause cold-spots, Ryan” Shane argued, waving a hand in vague dismissal. 

Ryan raised a brow at him scoffing before returning to his spiel. “On one occasion an electrical contractor went into the ceiling while doing some work and heard footsteps behind him before it went cold. According to her, he refused to do the work telling management they didn’t have enough money to make him do the job” 

“Although Francis is not the only ghostly resident to Adelaide Arcade” Ryan began dramatically. “In 1904 a man called Thomas Houghton shot his wife dead in what used to be the laneway next to the arcade. Shop 50 of the arcade is said to be haunted by the ghost of Florence Horton, a local woman who was walking down Rundle Street with two friends and was shot three times in the back by her estranged husband Thomas Horton on Saturday 27 February 1904. Florence was carried into a tobacconist- now Shop 50 in the arcade- where she died soon after” 

“what a dick!” Shane exclaimed, shaking his head as he eyed the arcade around them.  “and it was his own wife too” 

Ryan spared him a glance. Shane had always looked over the places they visited as if he were searching for something he’d lost long ago. Eyes always turned to somewhere in the distance during Ryan’s spiels. Had he become bored of Unsolved or even Ryan himself? No. He shook his head to rid himself of the insidious thoughts, Shane would not do that to the show or Ryan. At least he hoped so… With those melancholy thoughts he moved onto his next narrative.

 “Ms Leaney also said some traders had even reported hearing a child’s voice and laugh, who some claim is the ghost of a girl who was suffocated by her mother. Three year old Sydney Kennedy Byron died in the Regent Arcade, near the Adelaide Arcade, on either the 10 or 11 of January in 1902. Sydney's mother, Bridget Lauretta Kennedy Byron, more commonly known as 'Madame Kennedy' a palm reader who worked from a shop front of the Adelaide Arcade, was tried but later acquitted of smothering the boy to death. She died six months later after drinking herself to death. Her body was found in the west parklands. The ghosts of Sydney and Bridget are said to haunt the alley between the Regent and Adelaide Arcade” 

“always children that end up as ghosts isn’t it?” Shane uttered, casting his gaze to Ryan. “let’s get this show on the road, Bergara” Shane clapped his hand to emphasise his point, the sounding echoing through the arcade as a result. “let’s catch ourselves some ghouls” 

“we’ll use the Spirit Box” Ryan proposed, all the while he held the technology in his hands, moving the various dials and switches in order to set up for the episode. 

Shane turned away from the other, trying to reign in his annoyance towards the Sprit Box when a shadow of movement alerted him of something. Pausing Shane turned to reveal a man in late 1800s clothing and clearly wealthy. He had no visible injuries from his apparent death but it was obviously the ghost that Ryan had spoken of earlier. The man stopped too as he caught Shane’s eye, watching him silently but made no moves to threaten them or cause them harm. 

Shane dipped his head in greeting before letting his eyes turn dark as ink, tipping the apparition off to his true nature- a veiled threat. The ghost in turn startled although either bravely or stupidly did not flee at Shane’s show of power, only pointing towards Ryan, tilting his head questionably to the side. 

“my companion and I would like to talk to you, Francis” he replied aloud to the question the ghost proposed; ‘ _what are you doing here_?’, as he looked at the spirit pointedly. 

It nodded curtly, accepting the response before a faint smile gracing it’s ghostly features.

“yes! Like Shane said, we would like to speak with you, Francis- or anyone else who is here- through the use of the radio frequencies to speak to us” Ryan agreed all the while the Sprit Box let out a loud screech as the smaller man switched the technology on. “if you are here please say something” 

‘ _… greetings … Ryan …_ ’ 

“w-what?”  Ryan turned to look at him wide-eyed, a sudden tenseness gracing his form. “Did you hear that Shane?” 

“i did” Shane hummed, suppressing the amused grin threatening to break out across his features. “although that was coincidental” 

“ _coincidental_? no! Fuck you, Shane!” The smaller man opposed, brow furrowing in frustration at the other’s flippant attitude. “the ghost replied to us” 

Shane let out a tsk, “it only said two words… needs to be more for me to even think of giving that one to you” 

“yeah right” Grumbling under his breath, Ryan fiddled with the Spirit Box in his hands nervously. 

Shane spared a glance to the ghost who stood only meters away from the pair. It was chuckling silently but Shane could tell it was laughing due to it’s shoulders shaking with the motion, a grin on it’s transparent features. 

“how about we mix this up, hmm?” Shane strode forwards, moving closer to Ryan’s side and taking the Sprit Box from the other’s hand. The smaller man protested verbally as Shane switched it off with a thoughtful expression. “why don’t you try to touch us? Maybe move our clothes or something” 

Ryan cringed, frantically eyeing the empty arcade around him as if a ghoul was about to burst out the shadows and attack him. “no-no-no! Please _don’t_ touch me” 

“please do!” Shane crowed, gesturing widely to his companion. “i will be absolutely delighted if you _would_ touch Ryan Bergara” 

“i swear to god Shane” Ryan all but growled. I will- _aaah_!” He jolted physically with a  startled yelp, feeling as if cold fingers had brushed along his arm. “something touched me” he uttered lowly, almost so quiet that Shane had to strain to hear him. “something touched me… right on my arm” 

Shane chortled, the sound more wheeze than laugh as he watched the other slowly freak out beside him. 

“fucking hell, Shane, I am _not_ messing around right now” Ryan hissed, shaking from both rising fear and anger at his friends apparent amusement. 

“i know!” Shane managed to reply breathily through bouts of laughter. 

“stop laughing you… you asshole!” 

“i-i cant help it… you’re face!” The taller man croaked, eyes misting from how much laughing he was doing. “i’m sure it was j-just the wind” 

“ _wind_?” Ryan exclaimed, cringing faintly as the word echoed through the arcade before continuing. “Where the hell is the wind coming from then?” 

Shane shrugged, only knowing his dismissal would frustrate the other even more. 

Ryan shook his head, hands rifling with the equipment. “you know what? screw you Shane! Let’s just get out of here” Ryan grumbled, pushing past the other with a determined stride towards the exit of the arcade. 

“okay! Okay! I’m sorry Ryan” Shane apologised, trying to cheer up his companion. “i wont do it again” 

Ryan spared him a glance over his shoulder before looking pointedly forwards again in dismissal. “yes you will” 

The taller man sighed, a smile tugging at his lips as he turned his attention towards Friendly Francis who was walking or more correctly floating in stride with them. “you haven’t done your outro” he reminded the other as they neared the start of the arcade. 

As Ryan finally made his way out to the crisp night air of South Australia, he turned to watch as Shane collected the motion detectors and lone tripod with a less tense air.

Heaving a sigh and trying to ignore how Shane was looking at him with a sorrowful expression, Ryan concluded there filming. “Adeliade Arcade’s history is wrought with fire and bad luck which had only followed it thought the years with it’s number of tragedies and deaths which occurred on site. Due to this, the reports  and the evidence we have received today it is plausible that the supernatural has made a home here in this very Arcade. Although the case, for now, will remain…. unsolved” 

“and that’s a wrap” Shane mused lightly, hefting the equipment in his arms to a more comfortable position as Ryan lead the way back to their rent-car not far away. “i… I’m sorry I made you uncomfortable out there”

“you should be” Ryan replied stiffly, pointedly ignoring Shane’s earnest expression as he tried to stay annoyed at the other although he caved as he saw the other frowned at his cold shoulder. “fine” he sighed, a faint smile tugging at his lips. “I accept your apology, you goof” 

Shane grinned broadly at that and Ryan couldn’t help but smile back at the gesture. Although just because he couldn’t resist the other’s downtrodden expression didn’t mean Shane was going to get out of scaring him that easily. “but… you’ll have to drive for psyching me out” 

In turn the taller man sent him a disbelieving look before heaving a sigh as they finally reached the car. “that’s fair but I will get you back for this, Bergara” 

Ryan raised a brow at him as he lent against their rent-car. “sure” he hummed, a mocking lilt to his words as Shane wordlessly entered the drivers side without a sliver of opposition. If scaring him was the only thing it took for Shane to drive without complaint, well, maybe Ryan would have to play up his fear at their next location. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies for the delay on getting this chapter posted but I got distracted with writing the plot after this chapter (I kind of feel like nothing much happened in this chap so i'm sorry about that) although in good news the next two chapters are nearly ready to be uploaded so it won't be much of a wait until those come out. 
> 
> Thank you for reading as usual and feel free to comment any thoughts or feelings about this chapter or the story so far...  
> until next time :D


	14. interlude vii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane finds himself once again laying awake in the early morning, all the while musing on if it's best to reveal the truth to Ryan

Shane was running out of time now… he wouldn’t be able to keep this from Ryan much longer. The smaller man was beginning to be more and more observant of when he’d ‘zone out’ and search for spirits that could potentially harm his mortal companion. Ryan was always suspicious of demons, especially after all those ghosts warning him about the presence of a demon. In a way he was lucky that he was able to convince Ryan that he wasn’t actually a demon (which was a lie) but it seemed to backfire on him when Ryan believed that it was himself that was possessed thanks to Shane’s meeting with the devil back at Port Arthur causing some gaps in the other’s memory. 

It was becoming a bit of a habit of late, being awake in the early hours where the world seemed to feel so quiet. It was times like this when Shane laid awake staring at the hotel ceiling with Ryan sleeping peacefully in the bed next Shane’s that it felt like he was truly alone in the world- like it was just the two of them. If only that were true… but that wouldn’t be far on Ryan, he deserved to see the world and interact with it’s people, to share his passions with others. 

The red light of the alarm clock shrouded the room in a rich red hue and this situation made his wide-awake brain remember the time in Western Australia when he’d been in a situation almost paralleled to this. Of how he’d lamented on the past and how it was only the sky which remained mostly the same over the span of his existence. He knows it’s destined to be just him again one day, alone once again in a hundred years time. But for once he’s not sure if he’s ready to be alone again for however long it would be. Sure, he could go and befriend another human but how would they compare to Ryan? The other man would always raise the bar for everything he ever does in his life after his gig at Buzzfeed falls to ashes and it starts to become too suspicious with his never ageing appearance.  Damn, new facial recognition software will be a pain in his ass when his ID ends up being hundreds of years old. He shook his head at the distracted thought. 

The sound of a car passing rumbled from outside the hotel window situated behind Shane’s bed, light from the headlights shining through the gaps in the blinds. He shifted, the sound of the sheets rustling breaking the silence that followed the car’s passing. His thoughts strayed as he mused that it was not just at Western Australia that he’d awoken to a similar scenario to this one but also the time night they’d gone to the Jetty in South Australia… how he’d watched the other under the moonlight and promised to tell Ryan the truth behind his actions of late. 

Perhaps it was best to tell the other soon before he was forced too or before he became suspicious again. He wanted nothing more than to spill his true nature to Ryan then and there but the words were caught in his throat, his mind yelling at him that it wasn’t the right time. But what _was_ the right time to confess? The very thought of confessing made him incredibly nervous. He wouldn’t be just losing a friend if Ryan takes the reveal the wrong way but he’d lose the one man he’d ever loved and that just tore him up inside, the prospect of losing the other. Heaving a sigh he laid awake staring at that unfamiliar white ceiling above him, mind and heart torn between wether it was the right thing to do to keep the other oblivious of his demonic nature. 

Shane held back the sigh that threatened to leave him. Perhaps it would have been easier to just have… slipped up, revealed that he was a demon to the other so long ago. He’d had the perfect opportunity plenty of times but he was to much of a coward to do it. Hell, he could have just revealed it after Ryan had believed he’d been possessed when it was all Shane’s fault that the smaller man had believed himself to be possessed. All he had to do was say it was himself who was a demon, not Ryan. It would have been so easy to rip metaphoric the bandaid off, it would have been plausible for the other. He’d had so much questionable footage of Shane and he’d question him about his weird behaviour… even their fans had theories that he was a demon. 

It seems he was just running from the demons in his mind, those thoughts that snarled and twisted situations to end badly, that he’d end up losing everything he’d worked for- jobs, friends, Ryan… Shifting once again to rid himself of the thoughts, he turned this time to face the direction that Ryan was in. Even in the lowlight, the red light from the alarm clock was just enough to illuminate Ryan’s silhouette sleeping peacefully in the other bed. 

It was their day off tomorrow, perhaps if the time is right he could confess then? And If he didn’t, well, he might not ever confess. He couldn’t have that. He wouldn’t live a lie, not anymore. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short interlude before next chapter..


	15. who are you really?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the ghoul boys explore the Government House of South Australia on their day off

 

The pair had headed to the South Australia Government House on a whim after hearing tales of the location’s haunted history. 

“i thought we’d explore this place for a bit of sight seeing” Ryan informed as the pair drove down a long drive-way leading to their destination. Trees and other lush flora lined the vast drive-way which trailed up to the looming building situated on vast green grounds. 

“fantastic!” Shane chimed, sparing a glance towards where Ryan had his attention drawn to the drive-way before them. “We don’t often get time to go to somewhere during the day like this” 

Ryan let out a laugh at how ridiculous the statement sounded as it came out of the other’s mouth. “that sounds ridiculous out of context… we sound like some weird cult that avoids the light” 

“or gamers” Shane chimed in with a teasing grin. 

“don’t say that! That is so stereotypical of you to say” The smaller man groaned, a lecturing air to his words. 

A comfortable silence continued as Shane slowly drove up the drive-way, trying to figure out where to park while Ryan admired the scenery around them. “i did a little bit of reading up on this place previous to us driving out here” Ryan offered the words up as Shane grumbled about driving. 

“yeah?” He hummed, a distracted tone to his words before sparing a more focused look towards Ryan. “so what is this place, besides the obvious of it being a Government House?” 

“well” Ryan stalled, clearing his throat before he brought out his ‘theory voice’ to divulge the information he’d researched. “the South Australian Government house was built in 1839” Ryan informed. “and apparently, from reports of staff and gardens of the area, is a highly active supernatural area” 

Shane sighed at this, shaking his head in exasperation that wasn’t just from driving. “i can’t believe you made us go to a haunted place, for fun… on one of our only days off. Why couldn’t we go to a market or something? that would be so much nicer” 

The smaller man let out a laugh at the utter defeat in the other’s tone. “we’re not exploring this for unsolved, Shane, I promise” he placated the other, sending a grin to the taller man.  “plus, it's the middle of the day.. no point in recording an episode now, we’d have to wait until nightfall”

“i fucking swear- if you do that it will be _me_ who murks your ass!” 

At this Ryan wheezed out a laugh, dodging the playful shove Shane sent his way. “Okay! Okay! No ghost talk” 

Continuing further along the roads around the region and under the shade of various tree in the distance that the pair could plainly see the Government House. “there it is!” Ryan exclaimed, as he eyed the towering new government house on full display. 

“where are we supposed to park?” Shane grumbled, seemingly oblivious to Ryan’s interest of the house. “I don’t even know”

“just find somewhere acceptable” Ryan sighed, sparing a glance to see Shane glaring at the area before them. Sensing Shane’s growing annoyance the smaller man scanned the area for a suitable area to park. “Down the road here” Ryan pointed towards an expanse of road that situated off from an office and a shed. “there’s a car park ahead” 

“Thank god” Shane mumbled under his breath as he followed Ryan’s direction. 

After the pair exited their rent-car, Ryan turned to find Shane looking at a rock that looked out of place in the area. Coming closer Ryan looked at the plaque and mused aloud on what he’d read.  “looks like it was the location of the first Goal”  

“wonder what happened to it” Shane wondered, eyeing the rock before he urged Ryan to continue further towards the Government House. 

It was a peaceful walk towards the location of the Government House, the shade of various plants and trees obscuring the heat from the sun being too overbearing. It was not soon that the pair came into contact with other tourists. 

Nearby a tour guide was lecturing a bunch of tourists who were looking wide-eyed around the grounds “The summer residence of South Australia’s early governors, called the Old Government House, sits in the heart of Belair National Park. The Old house is an excellent example of Victorian architecture and is set amongst the magnificent gardens that span the site” the guide paused and the tourists let out appreciative noised before they continued to walk towards the Government House, the gaggle of tourists following them closely behind. “It was built on the Government farm as the former summer residence of several early Governors of South Australia. It is looked after by a dedicated group of volunteers and the Friends of Old Government House in conjunction with DEWNR…”

The pair passed the group and wandered into the vast expanse of the gardens. The lush grass of the grounds seemed to stretch for miles at least 10km squared. “man” Shane broke the comfortable silence between them as they moved further and further into the gardens. “Seeing all these people around reminds me of how easy it is to see stuff when we explore for Unsolved” Shane piped up after a good measure of space was between them and the tours. 

Ryan sent him an amused grin. “you’re not wrong… despite the dark we definably can move around much easier than we can during the day” 

Shane turned his attention back to the garden around them as Ryan continued to stride towards the location of the Government House. Although they soon came to find a Tour just beginning to commence. 

This time it was Ryan who urged him forwards, all but dragging to taller man towards the tour group with barely veiled interest. "My name is Jay and today I will be your tour-guide" the voice of a woman could be heard as the the tour group just began to enter the Government House through the main entrance which lead to a small lobby.  “The original portion of Government House was completed in 1840 and designed by George S Kingston in the Georgian Regency style. The building comprises two main wings- one facing east and one facing south” the tour guide, a young woman no older than seventeen informed with a wide gesture towards the areas as she spoke, seeming to command the attention of the room as she addressed the small crowd before her. 

“The original design was adapted from one made in London for a wooden structure by Edward O’Brien, architect, but the building was put up in stone under the supervision of Kingston who must have modified the original design.” It was at this that the tour began and the gaggle of tourists entered a living room with a gorgeous glass chandelier and slipper chairs that Shane would not have had trouble sitting in for the size of the chair’s were huge. 

Next to that is another living room and in the smaller living room is where the Queen’s chair is. The tour group paused for a moment here, taking photos of the room before they continued past the kitchen. Before them led a main hallway and the tour guide continued her recount as the group progressed through the house. “The builders were East & Breeze.  It is the earliest surviving as well as the most typically Regency building in Adelaide” 

A main hallway meet them before revealing another dining room with a grand portrait of queen Adelaide. For a moment as the tourists admired the area and Shane ran a hand along the furniture, Ryan cast his gaze to the portrait blinking as he swore the eyes of the portrait was following him. Fighting off the chill that wracked him, he crowded closer to Shane and let out a relieved breath as the tour progressed towards the original Government house lobby. 

“South Australia’s first Government House was a three-roomed thatched wattle and daub hut with calico ceilings, situated on the site of the present Adelaide Railway Station. Between 1838 and 1840, at the instigation of Governor Gawler, work began on the eastern section of this building” the tour guide lectured and Shane couldn’t help but be drawn to one of the chairs as they passed through the lobby but before he could assess for spirits he found himself in another hallway. “This section included the East Hall, the Morning Room, the Boudoir, the Drawing Room, and the Cloak Room” the tour guide continued to lecture, brushing a strand of her strawberry-blond hair from her face.

“Then in 1855 the central (southern facing) portion was added which included the Ballroom, the State Dining Room, the Adelaide Room, the Governor’s Study, the South Hall, and the Portico. In 1878 the Billiard Room, the Private Secretary’s Office, the Porter’s Hall, and the Strong Room were built” 

Again the tour group wound there way through various hallways and rooms that Shane was beginning to lose count on before another finally stopping at another grand room. “Stone for the 1855 additions came from the Government Quarry nearby on the site of the present Torrens Parade Ground. Stained glass windows at the northern end of the Ballroom were installed during the visit of the Duke of York in 1901” The tour guide paused in her speech as the group entered a high-ceiling room known as the Ballroom. A grand chandelier situated in the middle of the room, glittering and reflecting rays of light onto the surrounding cream walls and wooden floors. As well as a large portrait of Queen Victoria graced the walls, with various other crystal chandeliers.

After the tourists took aplenty of photos the tour continued further once more. “Because Government House has been primarily the home of all Governors since it’s completion in 1840 through to the present day, the residence, the grounds and it’s contents figure prominently in the social and political history of South Australia” this lead them towards a library and a lone office.

“As well as being the oldest public building in South Australia it is also architecturally most significant as the finest example of a Georgian mansion in South Australia…” 

Shane nudged the smaller man as the tour guide continued to talk, at Ryan’s questioning look the taller man spoke with a teasing lilt. “this guide could rival you in recalling facts” 

Ryan sent him a deadpan look but couldn’t hold back the laugh that escaped him. “oh shut up! You can be such an asshole sometimes” 

While the two had paused the tour had continued on without them so the pair continued outside the Government House,  As they rounded there way back out they came to face a small garage and a wall with a frangipani tree leaning on it which, by the look of it, was over 150 years old. 

Cut off from the rest of their tour group, Ryan diverted them towards a patch of rose gardens. 

It dawned on Shane here as he watched Ryan admire the garden around them, his thoughts from the night before resurfacing abruptly and Shane felt his heart beat a staccato rhythm against his chest as he looked at the other man with building nerves. The rose garden nearby was giving off a sweet fragrance that only caused Shane to be filled with a faint sense of nausea which was mostly attributed to his racing thoughts. 

“i haven’t been entirely honest with you” the words rushed out of him before he could stop it as the weight of his guilt from so long only now hitting boiling point and spilling over. Emotions crashing in his chest even as his mind screamed at him that this was a bad idea, that he didn’t really need to tell the other about his true nature just yet, to leave things the way it has always been. 

Coming to a halt Ryan turned to face Shane at the unanticipated outburst, emotions flickered across his face at the sudden confession. “w-what do you mean?” He asked in confusion before a faint smirk graced his lips. “what have you done? Did you accidentally delete one of my files again? I told you that I back everything up so it wont ruin the show” 

‘ _no it’s much worse then that… I wish it was only a deleted file that’s being weighing on my mind_ ’ he wants to say but the words are caught in his throat as he watched the other, eyes locked on the other’s brown eyes. This was it… there was no going back after this. All his cards will be laid on the table, bared clearly for Ryan to see. It was this that caused Shane’s heart to wither in his chest. The truth had been grating on his conscious since he really began to know the other, felt like shackles tying him down. Only now and as of late had his demonic self really begun to scratch the surface and break through the veil that he’d kept hidden from Ryan for this long.

 “i’m not what you think I am” the words rushed from his lips unprecedented. “i am the _very thing_ that you despise- god Ryan- I have seen empires rise and fall… watched as revolutions were conducted and wars raged” he paused almost breathless as the words tumbled away from him, failing to reign in his emotions like a car losing control on an icy road. “i am the very thing that lurks in the shadows, creating destruction and committing atrocities that are unfathomable!” 

The resounding silence at his words weighed heavy in the air like a death sentence. He scanned the other’s face momentarily committing it to memory for he _knew_ his next words would be the final killing act- the guillotine to their partnership. “I am a demon” he admitted so softly that the other would have been really concentrating to listen. 

A range of emotions flickered over the others face before it settled into a forced amusement. “did you plan that little speech? It was a good joke Shane, you got me there for a second-” 

“i mean it Ryan!” He exclaims cutting the other off, rounding on the other as frustration welled within him. He meets startled brown eyes but continued his rant despite the hurt that radiated off the other. “god-damn it, just listens to me! I. Am. a. Demon” he spat out, eyes flashing black for a moment before returning to normal. 

From the way that Ryan stepped backwards it was evident enough that he had heard and understood his message clearly. “you’re a demon?” He demanded, voice like ice as he regarded the taller man. His face highlighted his distrust for the other almost as much as him backing away from Shane on shaking legs did.

Even anticipating this Shane felt like Ryan had plunged a knife directly into his chest. “i am” he confirmed almost gasping on the words. 

Ryan’s hands hovered over the space where his holy water filled water-gun would have resided and he cursed audibly as his hands met empty space. Looking up to regard the other with distrustful and fear-filled brown eyes, Ryan’s face was filled with terror and his posture tense as he snarled. “y-you’re a monster!” He hisses lowly but for Shane the words had an impact as if the other had shouted it at him. 

“i am” he repeated once again, pondering if being banished to hell would have been less painful than having his friend hate him. There was no other words that he could use to fight against that claim, for yes, he _was_ a monster. He was evil incarnated- crawling and scratching his way up through the ranks of hell to be were he was today. But Ryan had changed that; this _one_ human who was so adamant about the supernatural, who was absolutely terrified of the supernatural plane but determined to prove it to the world… that was the man who changed him, made him see the world in a new light. “i’m sorry” Shane all but pleaded feeling absolutely jaded as he tried to enforce his regret. “i never meant to hurt you like this- betray your trust” 

Ryan shook his head only to stare at him, eyes flickering in realisation. “you tricked me- back at Port Arthur before we explored the ruins. You tricked _me_ into agreeing into a deal with you unknowingly. You made me make a deal with a demon just so I could never use holy water against you! Not only that but you lied to me! About demons, about the supernatural… what else have you hidden from me?” His eyes glistened with unshed tears. “can I even trust you anymore?” 

Shane hung his head, unable to look at the other in the eye as shame surged in his chest. When Ryan put it that way, his confession had only incriminate himself to the other. Sinking so low to act like a demon should act- in a way he had not done for years now.  

Only the faint noise of nature in the distance could be heard as silence fell between them before Ryan spoke. “Leave” he demanded the word monotone, face returning to a blank mask. 

The figurative knife in Shane’s chest twisted as the words clicked in his mind. “Ryan… I can explain-”

“leave!” Ryan repeated louder cutting the other off, brown eyes glistening with unshed tears. “get away from me Shane!” He exclaimed, voice catching faintly as he almost yelled the words. Ryan turned away from the other, the gap between them widening like a chasm as he backed away momentarily. “please” he begged so softly that Shane wasn’t sure if he had even heard it. 

The taller man watched the other for mutely for a moment utterly numb as he committed the other’s features to his memory. For would the other even want to see him again? After all the secrets and lies that had pilled up between them. The thought of never seeing the other again in his unholy life seemed to be too much for him to bear for a moment as the situation really dawned on him. Ryan wanted him gone. He had overstepped the other’s boundary even staying here for this long so in a snap he was gone, transported to somewhere on leathery wings. 

Ryan stumbled unsteadily the moment Shane was gone from his sight, joints locked in place as fear surged in his chest. He chocked on the breath that rattled out of him, trying in vain to hold back a sob that threatened to escape him. ‘ _Shane is a demon_ ’ the notion rattled around in his head like a mantra as he stood along in the Government House gardens. His best friend was something that he feared most in the world… something evil and twisted and something that Ryan would never have described Shane as. But perhaps he was? With how he’d manipulated Ryan… the notion sent a ripple of pain through him, squeezing his heart like a vice. 

Shane was the one who lied to him- who caused this pain not him… so why did it feel like he’d just made a grave mistake? 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh damn. this is why we can't have nice thing (like fun days out) because shit goes down :/ 
> 
> hope you enjoyed this chapter and shout-out to commenter Jay for helping me out with this location (I hope I did it justice) 
> 
> The angst train will be around for the next few chapters... until next time :D


	16. interlude viii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan is left alone in the wake of Shane's confession

 

The walk back through the Government House grounds felt almost oppressive to Ryan as he passed joyful tourists and loud lecturing tour guides while he trudged almost robotically back through the grounds. He was mostly hyper-focused on getting back to the rent-car a few miles from the Old Government House. 

As he passed by scenery that had once looked so beautiful and vibrant to him only now looked dull and monotonous as he walked through the neat gardens. He was struggling to keep his composure around all these people who were just _too damn happy_ \- cutting off that train of thought he breathed in a stuttering breath, forcing himself to calm down as he continued hollowly towards the spot that they had parked earlier, where _Shane_ had parked earlier. He shook his head as if to remove the thoughts as he quickened his pace. It was no use brooding on what had transpired, it was behind him now. 

He could see the rent-car in the distance now, shaded by a large eucalyptus tree. It felt like he’d walked miles through the gardens, wanting nothing more than to finally enter the car. He could truly ponder on everything that had passed when he enters the car, a sort of temporary refuge where he doesn’t need to keep up this composed mask anymore. It was quicker to reach the car this time, seeming as he didn’t need to carry any equipment with his for it was there day off from filming Unsolved. Lot of good this day off did… it only seemed to wreck havoc on everything in Ryan’s life at the moment. 

He all but stumbled into the rent-car when he neared it, fighting against the way his breath caught in his throat and his eyes stung. “get ahold of yourself, Bergara” he admonished himself, as he sat there silently in the driver’s seat. 

He wasn’t sure how long it was that he sat there numbly in the car, staring into nothing as he tried to rationalise all that had passed and reign in his emotions. All he knew when he started up the engine of the car was that the first thing he needed to do was get back to the hotel. 

 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

He should have expected it to feel even _more_ lonely in the hotel then the trip in the car had been as he switched on the light to the empty hotel room. Seeing Shane’s belongings around the room was more of a slap in the face then Ryan had expected it to be. 

Pausing he just hung around where the light switch was, suddenly unsure of what exactly to do next as he cast an slow sweep over the room. It looked the same as it had this morning which shouldn’t have surprised him but it did. His eye was drawn to the light from the semi-closed blinds casting a lined pattern on the floor that seemed to highlight Shane’s bed. 

Suppressing a sigh Ryan began to move tentatively further into the room, moving slowly as if he moved any faster he’d disrupt something. It was not long before his knees knocked into the mattress of Shane’s bed and numbly Ryan went to sit down on the edge of the bed. He just sat there for a moment looking around at the familiar objects around him. He hoped that this was some sort of dream he could wake up from, he even tried pinching himself in order to wake himself up but that didn’t work… not that he really expected it to anyway. 

Besides, everything was way to realistic to be a dream, even one of Shane’s floral shirts was hung haphazardly on a nearby chair. It was just little thinks like that which dreams didn’t usual seem to pick up on. Not only that but as he looked around him he could see various objects that were just too minor for a dream to form. Such as pamphlets that Shane had picked up at various information centres throughout their travels or small drawn plans of the next Hot Daga episodes that Shane had been working on prior to today’s events.

Countless other objects caught his eye but it was a few books sitting on the bed-side table that gained his interest. Especially when he noted the familiar gold text on the spine of the ‘Satanic Verses’ which glinted in the daylight streaming in from a nearby window. Despite the situation Ryan couldn’t help but smile faintly at the book. ' _If Shane were here he would have made a quip about having memorised the Satanic Verses_ ’ Ryan muses, thoughts tinted with melancholy. 

No wonder the taller man always found amusement in the occult or anything related to demons… it wasn’t his skeptic views but his hidden demonic nature which generated this amusement. It didn’t really make sense why Shane had read the book, perhaps it was to compare fact verses fiction? He wasn’t sure and with the way things had gone he may never go. The smaller man frowned at the thought. It felt almost like a break up especially with Ryan sitting in the empty hotel room while sitting on Shane’s bed. If that wasn’t bad enough, he was even brooding for God’s sake! 

Huffing a bitter laugh at his thoughts he tore his gaze away from the book. Mood dampening as he found himself sitting alone in the hotel. He’d have to get use to this, not having Shane by his side. What would be the future of Unsolved? For it wouldn’t be the same without the other. At this he looked over to his abandoned laptop, various unedited episodes from previous location still remained on there discarded due to all that had occurred in the past few days. All that research on the supernatural and different potential locations laid abandoned for the time being. He paused just looking at the silver case of the laptop, brow furrowing in thought as an idea began to formulate in his mind. 

Perhaps there was a _way_ to get Shane back….

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh-ho-ho! what could Ryan possibly be thinking? 🤔 😏 Leave a comment on your theories below or as Shane would say; “chime off in the comments!”
> 
> (and we’ll see who’s right when I upload the next main chapter tomorrow) 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed… until next time!


	17. that’s just the dark side of me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan attempts to reconcile with Shane

 

Ryan didn’t exactly expect to spend his remaining time in South Australia in an empty car-park in the middle of the night with the sound of the ocean far off in the distance but here he was. Really, he wouldn’t even be here if it weren’t for sending Shane away the way he did but that was in the past now. All that mattered now was getting Shane back or at least explaining himself to the other. 

So that was why Ryan was standing here, his rapidly draining phone in one hand while various ingredients were held in his free hand. It was a spur of the moment thing really, going off this witch site that had a tutorial for summoning demons. hell, it probably wouldn’t even work but he’d grown desperate. He _needed_ to see Shane again, to explain himself and at least tell the other how sorry he was and how much he missed him. 

Despite the unease and doubt swirling around his mind, Ryan focused back on the situation at hand. Generally, or at least from what he’d read, summoning a demon would require several ingredients which included fire (whether by form of candles or by igniting the ingredients) sigils, and most of the time, a Latin incantation. On other sites he’d read that if he wanted to summon a particular demon he’d have to use something related to demon in question. So, he decided to place Shane’s dorky clear glasses in the summoning sigil in hopes it would bring the other here. 

The summoning incantation fell from his lips a little fumbling but almost convulsively despite this being his first attempt at speaking latin as he stood before a dark graphite summoning circle on the concrete road. Hands flexed unsteadily on his phone as he continued the speech, turning his attention to the summoning circle the moment the final words passed his lips. 

The silence that followed his words was almost defeating as he stared at the inanimate sigil before him with growing desperation, the candles smoking faintly as the flames were extinguished. “c’mon” he hissed, trying to ignore the way his eyes stung with unshed tears, he wouldn’t cry over a failed shitty summoning. “don’t leave me hanging, you bastard” 

The sound of the swelling ocean crashed against some rocks in the distance and Ryan turned his head unable to look at the sigil front-on. Guilting surging in his chest as he grit his teeth in frustration. 

“what do I need to do!” He demanded, face flushed with growing desperation. “What do I need to get you back?” He continued, staring at the ritual. He ran a hand through his black hair, tugging at it as his mind raced on other ways he could summon the other. “why wont you come back to me?” He pleaded, throat tightening with loss. “please, Shane… just this once, come back to me”

Letting out a stuttering breath he once again attempted to summon Shane again, moving forward to light the candles and fix up any objects that may have become displaced. He stood now, a few paces back from the sigil drawn on the dark concrete. Fighting against how his throat tightened, he turned his attention back the incantation sitting open on his phone. This time as the unfamiliar latin words fell from his lips it was more confident and smooth as he recited the words displayed on his phone. Halfway though the spell, the candles seemed to brighten unearthly washing the area in a warm orange glow although the moment he finished the incantation they extinguished abruptly, shrouding the sigil in shadows. 

Time seemed to freeze as he stared at the inanimate sigil. He was _so_ close! It was working and then it just _stopped_. This was just cruel, he’d done everything the site told him too and it was working- the candles were testimony for that but here he is, standing in an empty car-park in the early hours of the morning with nothing to show for his work in getting Shane back. Tears pricked his dark eyes as he surged forwards to break the sigil in frustration, pain and loss almost overbearing as he neared the sigil. Although even through his haze, a faint movement caught his eye, gaze darting to the sigil he noted a dark shadowy mist began to unfurl from the graphite sigil. 

Stumbling backwards on shaking legs Ryan watched stunned as a shadowy figure slowly formed through the mist as it grew into a dark chocking fog that seemed to swirl around the figure itself. It was tall, easily above 6 foot tall, with twisted goat like horns which curved backwards from the creatures head. The street lamp situated above them sparked and shattered- raining down sparks over them as if a light-bulb had blown. The resulting plunge of darkness caused the creature to stand almost silhouetted and for a moment Ryan thought that was all it was until he caught inky-black eyes gazing straight at Ryan’s before they flashed ominously to a white with glow similar to that of an animals when recorded on night-vision equipment. 

A startled yelp escaped him and he almost tripped as his legs barely responded to his step backwards. The creature’s bat like leather wings unfurled from it’s position hidden behind it’s back, spreading outwards in a frightening display of strength before the dark fog around it slowly creeped away. Ryan’s instincts were screaming at him to run but he found that he couldn’t, rooted to the spot in paralysing fear. All he could do was stare, although due to this, Ryan could now see that the creature was not actually a shadow at all but it’s skin tone was more of a monochrome grey, the same hue of a person’s when taken with a black-and-white camera. It turned it’s soulless black gaze on him, head tilted as it assessed him silently and Ryan could feel his heart hammering a fearful thump against his ribs under it’s predatory gaze. 

Ryan attempted to speak to the creature before him but found himself unable to speak, just frozen in an silent open-mouth scream. It’s wings dropped abruptly at his reaction, clawed hands rising-  and Ryan flinched bodily, eyes screwed shut as he turned his head away from the creature coming for him. Mind racing with gruesome images of claws sinking into him and his own blood splashing onto the ground around him all the while a burning searing pain filling every part of him. It growled in response as if it heard his thoughts, a sound so guttural and indescribable that Ryan couldn't find the words for his frantic mind to describe it and his heart gave a painful jolt in his chest as he began to comprehend that this is a _literal_ demon before him. 

“Ryan!” Something- some _one_ was shouting his name, the sound muffled as if under water but Ryan couldn’t hear it over the sound of his own blood rushing in his ears. “Ryan!” It called again and Ryan managed to wrench his eyes open to stare dumbfounded at a tense Shane standing taunt in the sigil and not that creature that was previously in there only moments ago. 

He tried to speak; to tell the other of how sorry he was and let out all the questions rattling around his brain but all that came out was the the sound of his own frantic laboured breathing. 

“Ryan!” Shane called again, familiar warm brown eyes filled with worry. “breathe for god’s sake! Or you’re going to pass out from lack of oxygen” 

He felt like he was drowning at the emotions surging in his chest, the feeling almost making him forget he couldn’t seem to get enough air in his lungs. “S-S-Shane?” He wheezed the question in disbelief, word stuttering as he _finally_ seemed to be able to breathe in that much needed oxygen. 

Shane nodded and Ryan couldn’t tear his eyes away from the other as a familiar smirk tugged at Shane’s lips. “in the flesh” the taller man teased, arms spread outwards in a theatrical gesture. But his eyes still held that sorrowful and worried glint behind that casual facade he was hiding behind. 

Silence surged between them as Ryan caught his breath, heart-rate slowing from it’s frantic pace. Shane just watched him silently, expression unreadable as he took in the other under the moonlight. “What was that?” Ryan managed to ask once he composed himself. “h-how did you end up in the sigil?” 

Shane looked almost sheepish as he rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous tick. “it was me” he confessed, brow furrowing as he seemed to curl in on himself. 

“t-that was you?” The smaller man spluttered, wide-eyed as he roamed his gaze over Shane in the lowlight. Shane nodded mutely, a hollow smile tugging at his lips before hanging his head in building shame. 

It seemed to hammer it home to him then, that Shane was a demon. When the other had admitted it at the Government House it didn't really sink in property as he looked at the other looking at him so human in that lush Garden. He didn’t have horns or wings or any kind of demonic feature then but just now he’d seen Shane in his demonic form before his eyes. Guilt crashed in Ryan’s chest at the action combined with his thoughts that jolted him with the reasons for why he’d summoned Shane in the first place. “i… I don’t even have the words to explain how sorry I am. For everything I’ve done to you” he rushed the words out and Shane rose his head, warm eyes landing on Ryan’s. It was that longing in the other’s eyes built Ryan’s resolve back up.  “i’m sorry for all that hurt I caused you, for sending you away without even hearing you out” He faltered here, swallowed down the chocking emotion building. “i’m sorry I judged you, for seeing you for something you’re not… a monster” 

Shane tenses, visually rigid as he eyes Ryan in the lowlight. “oh but I am” he replies and his voice is flat, monotone. 

Ryan blinks and the grey-scale creature is suddenly before him, sneering to show off razor sharp fangs and glowing white eyes. Smoke curling around it as it’s wings display outwards in aggression as it holds it’s claws as if it wanted to drag Ryan towards itself. “I am a monster!” It growls crowding it’s face towards Ryan in rising frustration and hurt as if to enforce the notion, the emotion coming off it in waves. 

He’d felt these exact emotions almost weeks ago in the Princess Theatre when he and Shane had used the Ouija board. He had felt this very aura when he’d been told that a demon was with him. Clarity crashed over him like a tidal wave as he emerged from beneath the tide of emotions and thoughts- it was no random malicious demon that was with him but _Shane_. Shane, his friend who lightened the mood whenever he felt afraid, who taunted ghosts and helped him through panic attacks… _he_ was the demon he’d been warned of- had seen and sensed but it didn’t matter. His friend was never a monster and just because he was a demon didn’t mean that it changed who he was… it didn’t change the way Ryan felt for him. 

“no” he opposed stepping closer to the creature- _Shane_ , filled with a newfound confidence in his words. “you’re not a monster, at least…” he was right before the other, graphite circle separating them centimetres apart. He reached out, his hands hovering over Shane’s greyed demonic face before he cradles the other’s face in his hands. The warmth radiating from the other’s skin otherworldly but they didn’t matter, all that mattered was Shane before him. “not to me” he utters the word so softly that if they weren’t so close together Shane wouldn’t have been able to hear him. The sound of waves crashed in the distance as the two stared at one another for a heartbeat, just looking at one another. “not anymore” Ryan breathes, slowly moving forwards to brush his lips hesitantly across Shane’s in a chaste brush of lips. Trying to prove to the other that it didn’t change his care for the other, at least not anymore.

Shane gasps under the sentiment of the action and the weight of Ryan’s words, form flickering back to his usual human self before responding in kind, trying to pour every emotion and relief he felt into one kiss. Ryan’s hands in turn moved upwards from it’s cradling of the other’s face to rake his hands through familiar light brown locks, stopping just as his fingertips reach the spot where the other moments ago had twisted horns. 

They parted all too soon for air and Ryan slowly dropped his hands from their position to once again cradles against the other’s face. “i care about you Shane… regardless if you’re human or demon” 

Shane let out a disbelieved laugh, eyes roaming over Ryan’s features as if he expected to wake up and find out this had all been a dream. “god… I care about you so fucking much Ryan, you mean _everything_ to me” he admits so softly as he gazed fondly at the other. "I can’t even begin to start on how much I love you” 

Ryan can’t stop the relieved gasp that escapes him at that, eyes roaming over the face he thought he’d never see again.  “you don’t have too” he replies tone just as soft as he once again meet the other in a passionate kiss.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone who theorised that Ryan was going to summon Shane was right! :P (loved the other ideas though!) 
> 
> whelp, the ghouls boys are back together (hooray!) 
> 
> hope you enjoyed this chapter... until next time


	18. interlude ix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the ghoul boys return to their usual routine

 

The flight to Queensland had been a smooth affair after the pair reunited once again, even travelling to the hotel after the hour long flight had been a breeze. Although perhaps it seemed to be so going so smoothly was due to the good mood Ryan was in. For having Shane back was the best thing to happen to him since Unsolved was able to have it’s own channel. 

Shane sent the smaller man a smile after he noticed Ryan watching him. “like something you see?” 

“god! That was bad even for you” Ryan grumbled pointedly ignoring the flush that crept up his neck at the other’s teasing. He did like what he saw, in fact, but he wasn’t going to admit to Shane, the man already loved to tease him enough as it is… he didn’t need to add more fuel to the fire. “you ready to go our hotel and plan for the next location?” He deflected after a pause. 

There was a knowing glint to Shane’s eye as he side-eyed Ryan in the passenger seat. “sure am!” 

Light from the setting sun cast a warm glow over the surroundings, the sky tinged a brilliant vibrant pink hue. As the pair drove further away from the Airport there was countless hills cresting the horizon and lush bushland as far as the eye could see. 

It was a peaceful moment with the radio playing the latest music softly between them, a sort of white noise that always accompanied their car rides. 

“so why’d you chose to join Buzzfeed?” Ryan questioned into the comfortable lull in conversation. “You’re an age old demon and yet you wanted to work at some new-age company?” 

Shane shrugged, eyes still focused on the road before them. “i was bored” he dismissed. 

The smaller man sent him a disbelieving look. “bored? That was your _only_ motive?” 

Shane’s brow furrowed in thought at the question. “hmm, well not the only motive. See if I work at Buzzfeed I get to travel to various locations under the guise of ghost hunting” he grins then, flashing teeth that looked a tad to sharp. “it’s really just an excuse for Buzzfeed to pay me to go to demon territories, like Goatman’s bridge” 

The new information made Ryan’s mind fill with theories but the term ‘demon territories’ continued to stick in his mind. “so… with Goatman’s bridge, you were scoping out his territory?” Ryan proposed the idea and Shane nodded in turn. “but like… what was with the taunting? Were you having a dick measuring competition with Goatman? Some kind of demon power-play of who’s the most macho” 

Shane looked affronted at the notion, nose scrunching in disgust at the image Ryan’s question posed. “no! I was taking over his territory” 

“exactly! So you _did_ have one” Ryan agreed with a teasing lilt before the significance of Shane’s previous words dawned on him. “wait- did you say you took over his territory?” 

The taller man seemed to puff out his chest smugly at Ryan’s shock. “i did… well I did you bring you into it too, so its more like Shane and Ryan’s Bridge” 

“holy shit” Ryan breathed, “why’d you do that? Rope me into it I mean” 

This time Shane looked almost sheepish, a nervous smile tugging at his lips. “well… we’re a package deal aren’t we?” Shane queried, a fond expression on his face as he looked at Ryan. 

Ryan nodded, flustered at the other’s actions and words. 

“i-I wasn’t going to just take over Goatman’s territory without including you” the taller man continued, eyes turned once again to the expanse of road before them. "We’re the ghoul boys and he’s kinda a big deal demon… so what better than taking over Goatman’s territory to warn other demons about Shane Madej and Ryan Bergara” 

Ryan sent him a wide-eyed look. “do you do that at _every_ location we go to?” 

“no” Shane denied shaking his head. “only at locations where there are demons” 

“Only for demons?” Ryan heaved a sigh, rubbing his temples as he felt a headache forming at the sheer magnitude of the situation. “Sure. Fine… makes sense”

 

 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

 

The pair pulled up nearby there next planned location for Unsolved, the engine of the rent-car rumbling as the pair stayed in the rent-car for the time being.  

“I have a bottle of holy water to protect myself, what do you have?”

Shane turned to catch Ryan’s eye, “me” he deadpanned eyes flashing black. 

Ignoring the thrill overtaking him at the look, Ryan turned to look over the surrounding area. They were in the tropical region of Australia and even at this time of year it was still humid in the region. 

“uh" Ryan cleared his throat at the husky sound of his voice. "if there _is_ a demon here will it give us it’s real name?”

He eyed the taller man to see if he caught Ryan's reaction but Shane seemed to be oblivious as he shut off the car’s engine, generating an almost deafening silence before he replied. “it wont do that, it will give you dominion over it if it did that” 

“oh alright” Ryan hummed thoughtful before he cast a look at Shane in the low-light. “wait- you told me your name”

Shane caught his eye. “i trust you Ryan, so why wouldn’t I tell you?” 

Taken aback Ryan roamed his gaze over the other’s face for some kind of jest but found none. “what if I tried to control you o-or banish you?” 

“don’t get me wrong I’d be pissed if you did that” the taller man grumbled, before his tone softened. “look even if you tried to control me or tried to exorcise me I’d be pretty darn upset with you but I wouldn’t harm you… not ever” 

“i… I trust you too Shane. I could never do anything to hurt you… not intentionally” Ryan replied, stomach churning uneasily at the idea of even trying to control or kill Shane. He shook his head, mind racing to come up with something else to bring up to move on from the heavy tension building in the confines of the rent-car. “but if names mean so much to demons then why do you always tell the other demons?” 

“you know how in most religions and cultures names are like a way to control others or for other’s to control you?” 

“yeah?” Ryan confirmed, giving the other an urging look.  

“well, for demons everyone has a kind of reputation. Names of the higher up demons are meant to strike fear into their subjects” Shane began, gaze turned to the environment around them. “but names can also come in handy for spreading rumours and for demonstrating power” 

“oh alright… so why do you do it then?” 

Shane grins broadly at the question. “let’s just say I’m well known in hell, demons like to keep away from me due to my… past _actions_ ” 

“are you like… “ the smaller man trailed off unsure as he looked at the other in the low-light in the rent-car. “are you a big deal in hell? Like Satan’s henchman or something?” 

“no!” Shane chortles the denial. “people just know not to mess with Madej, I was a real peace of work before I met you” 

Ryan sent him a sheepish smile, mind turning to wonder just what Shane was like in hell and before he met him. “shall we go and investigate our next location?” 

“why not? Let’s rock and roll Buckaroo” Shane exclaimed obnoxiously, all but jumping out of the driver’s seat. 

The sound of Ryan’s wheezing laughter followed his exclamation as the ghoul boys collected their equipment for the latest episode of Unsolved… it was good to be back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay look... I reckon Ryan has a demon kink (or at least for demon Shane)  
> so I bet he'll be getting lots of demon action if you know what I mean *wink wink* ;)
> 
> lmao! okay I'll shut up.
> 
> hope you enjoyed this interlude, let me know your thoughts below... until next time!


	19. there you are (with open arms)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan and Shane return back to their lives as they explore a haunted location in Brisbane, Australia

 

“Today we will be exploring Boggo Road goal in Brisbane, Queensland, to continue our investigation into the question are ghosts real?” Ryan introduced the latest episode of Unsolved. 

Standing beside him before the goal was Shane, who stared down the lens of their tri-pod camera, shaking his head at the others words. 

“Named after the road which led to it and became a bog affected area when it rained, ‘Boggo Road Gaol’ was officially known as the Brisbane Prison. For 109 years it dominated the skyline of the capital of Queensland. It’s stark red brick walls and imposing guard tower on Annerley Road have become iconic for all the wrong reasons” Ryan began, giving a wide pan of the building before them. 

The Goal itself was large, with large red-bricked walls coving the expanse of the area. Although the boys had made their way to the entrance of the goal and so the establishing shot of the show was before an imposing two story building with horizontal striped red and cream bricks which made up the exterior. Situated between two buildings laid a large, green iron gate which all but loomed over the pair as Ryan recited his spiel.

“Boggo Road Gaol opened in 1883 as the Brisbane Gaol. Used mainly as a holding prison for those serving short sentences or on remand, its initial infamy came from it being a place of execution. In 1903, a new purpose-built separate women’s gaol was created. After nearly 20 years of use, H M Gaol for Women was closed, its female occupants shifted to another part of the prison site” 

At this the pair began to make their way into the inside of the prison, a grassy courtyard created them as the pair made their way through the looming green gateway. 

“In the 1920s, the men of the St Helena Island prison in Moreton Bay were moved into the former women’s gaol. Renamed Number Two Division, this section became home to those serving the longest sentences- killers, murderers, and violent offenders. Three cellblocks became the homes of ‘Lifers’ ie: those who were to serve a life sentence”

The pair enter a court-yard of sorts with lush green grass encircled by various brick structures that made up the goal. Coming to a pause Shane recorded a wide sweep of the goal, glancing down at his night-vision camera as he did so.  

“Boggo Road initially consisted of a single cellblock, three storeys high and containing 62 usable single cells, although the number of prisoners held there was often double the intended capacity. At this time it was common for three men to be sharing a cell designed to hold only one” Ryan paused is speech dramatically as the two entered the first section of the goal. “Fortunately there was plenty of room to expand inside the perimeter walls and two new cellblocks were added by 1887, each containing 36 cells over three floors. These were extended in 1890, creating another 48 cells. The prison was built with the 'radial' design popular at the time, in which the cellblocks faced onto a single central point, allowing for enhanced control of movement of the inmates” 

White walls greeted the pair at every step they took, sparing a glance upwards, Shane sent a look to the high ceiling above them with a casual air as Ryan continued his spiel. 

“despite it’s notorious history, the goal continued to have an infamous reputation even into the present as in the 1980s Number Two Division became the focal point of intense national media scrutiny following a series of dramatic escapes, hunger-strike, riots and roof-top protests over the primitive conditions in which inmates were being held. Number Two Division was closed in 1989. The entire prison complex shut its doors forever in 2002, after 119 years in operation, when the last section of Boggo Road, the Brisbane Women’s Correctional Centre, was closed”

As the pair made their way further into the gaol, the two-story cat-walks about them reflected shadows down to the floor around them whenever one of them moved their flashlight over the room. 

“Number Two Division is today the only remaining section of Boggo Road Gaol. Heritage listed, it will never be demolished. In December 2012 it has been reopened and since then has become a tourist attraction for Queensland”

Entering the A-Wing, they were greeted with high-ceilings which high above them had a large lone window which allowed the light from the moon above them to illuminate the dark around them a little. The cement walls of the prison was painted a creamy white, the iron cell doors and rails painted a stark rich blue which stood out even in the lowlight.

“There was also a new innovation in the form of an internal gallows. These were built inside the original ‘A Wing’ cellblock and were designed to enhance the privacy of execution. Hangings had been carried out in prison yards since the introduction of privacy laws in the 1850s, but it was not until the installation of the gallows at Boggo Road that the public could be completely prevented from seeing anything”

“ah… so it wasn’t like England then?” Shane butted in, mirth in his warm brown eyes. 

“no. To your disappointment i’m sure” Ryan deadpanned, ignoring the chortle that Shane let out as he introduced this part of the goal they had entered. “This part of the goal, here is the ‘A Wing’, which is believed to be partially strong in supernatural activity” Ryan announced, his footsteps echoing eerily as they made their way around the interior of the goal. 

“this leads us to our ghostly haunter, Ernest Austin, also known as Ernest Johnson, who was the last of 42 inmates hanged at Queensland’s notorious Boggo Road Gaol. He was hanged for the brutal murder of 11-year-old Ivy Alexandra Mitchell. But it’s Austin’s harrowing supernatural presence- not his horrific crime, that has his name cemented into prison folklore”

“he murdered a little girl?” Shane cut in, visually angered at the notion. 

“yeah. He did” Ryan confirmed with a saddened air, sending a glance towards Shane who was all but shrouded in the shadows of the goal. 

“ugh. I’m bummed out now” the taller man muttered, shoulders dropping as he looked away from Ryan and down an expanse of hallway. 

Sending another last look towards Shane, Ryan continued on with his recount. “It is said that after the burly 23-year-old dropped through the gallows trapdoors in September 1913, fellow inmates of A Wing, the site of Austin’s execution, were tormented by paranormal experiences”

As they made their way up into the second-tier of the A-Wing, their footsteps echoed against the metal steps with a dull ‘ _thunk!_ ’ with every step they took. As they finally reached the top, the roof had small detailed arches and frosted glass panels which didn’t help to being much light into the darkened block. “Austin’s ghost would materialise through the concrete walls, pass through the jail’s dilapidated corridors and throttle prisoners in their cells at the Dutton Park penitentiary, just 4km south of Brisbane’s CBD” 

“Soon Austin’s legacy grew, as veteran prisoners and guards warned new inmates of the murderer’s stalking apparition… and his mission to harvest souls for the devil. They said Austin’s ghost struck a pact with Satan to meet a quota of souls to avoid his own fiery doom in hell and if anyone deserved to go to hell, Austin certainly did” 

“fucking… good riddance he’s dead” Shane grumbled, eyes narrowed as he looked around the expanse of the ‘A Wing’. “hang on- the devil wouldn’t make a deal with a man like that” Shane opposed turning to face Ryan with a disbelieved expression. “He seeks to give others knowledge and revenge on those who cause wrong-doings… not the other way around” 

“i…” Ryan faltered, unsure how to respond to the taller man’s words. 

“Satan’s not _that_ evil” Shane grumbled. At Ryan’s questioning look the taller man heaved a sigh, knowing that whatever answer he gave the other, Ryan would always have more and more questions that Shane doesn’t particularly want to answer right now. “so, who else was executed here?” The taller man brushed off the previous conversation. 

“well…” Ryan continued sparing another moment to film the surrounding area, pointing the lens down to the dark wooden floor below them as the pair made their way back down to the wooden floor of the goal. “Boggo Rd was a place of execution until 1913, and held some of Australia’s most dangerous men and women including the Whiskey Au-Go-Go firebombers James Finch and Andrew Stuart, and the only woman hanged in Queensland, Ellen Thomson. Given its long history of rooftop riots, executions and fatal overcrowding, Boggo understandably has a ghostly folklore surrounding it” 

Once Shane joined him on the lower tier, the two spread out slightly to take a look over the building. Uneasily Ryan sent a look over his surrounded, peering into small cells as if he expected a ghoul to be hiding in one and jump out to attack him. 

“how about we try the Spirit Box?” Shane proposed, leaning against a cold concrete support beam as Ryan made his way back towards the other. 

Ryan shook his head, a thoughtful furrow creasing his brow. “no… we haven’t used the Ouija Board in a while”

The taller man pushed back from the wall at the suggestion, moving closer to Ryan. “are you sure?” 

“yes” Ryan confirmed but the wide-eyed look Shane received in response denied the other’s confidence. 

He moved to open up the board with shaking hands. “first we need to get everything ready, get some candles and some offerings” Ryan proposed, grabbing his equipment bag that held anything they might need. He brought out three red candles and a cookie packet in order to appease any spirits they might encounter. “anything else we need that I may not know about?” 

Shane shook his head as he moved to light three candles around them casting a warm glow over them, the only source of light after the pair turned off their flashlights. Although he did rifle through his pockets he found a few coins to scattered them around the Ouija board in an offering of his own. “you’ve got it all covered” 

Meanwhile as Shane was adding the finishing touches, Ryan set up a lone tripod camera to record them using the Ouija. “alright… lets do this” Ryan muttered as he knelt before the board, placing his index and middle fingers on one edge of the planchette firmly but without too much force.

Shane in turn reached out to mirror the other on the other edge of the planchette, “just like old times, hey?” He mused with an easy smile to placate the smaller man. 

Ryan glanced up, meeting the other’s gaze before he opened the board up, resting the planchette on the letter ‘ _G_ ’ before giving a slow movement towards the area marked ‘ _HELLO_ ’

“my name is Ryan and my friend here is Shane” Ryan introduced, taking on the role of the designated medium, voice clear and calm as he watched the planchette between them. 

“we would like to know how many spirits are in the room with us right now” Ryan began and the candles on the board flickered momentarily before stabilising. 

Although it was not this that caused concern for Ryan but rather the planchette stayed stiff on the board between them. Letting out a shaky breath Ryan tried another direction to get the spirits to co-operate. “okay… What is your name?” 

This time the planchette moved towards the letters spread out on the board, moving to the letters ’ _Y-O-U   K-N-O-W   M-E_ ’ 

Fighting the nervous feeling prickling down his spine Ryan continued as calmly as he could. “I… I know a lot of people” he replied, staring wide-eyed at their hands resting on the letter ‘E’.  “you’re going to have to be more specific” 

The planchette slowed moved over the board before landing on the word. ‘ _NO_ ’ 

“w-what” Ryan spluttered, shifting awkwardly on his knees before the board. 

Shane cast a thoughtful look over the board. “it’s toying with you”

“holy shit” the smaller man gasped, eyes fixed on the planchette. “i-is it dangerous?” 

Ignoring Ryan’s question, he waited until Ryan decided to ask more questions to the ghouls present, allowing him a moment to gauge the situation. Ryan’s questions were like background music as Shane allowed himself a moment to assess the area. The spirit was toying with them, especially with Ryan and well, Shane couldn’t have that without making sure the other was safe. The area was littered with smaller tier spirits who were not strong enough the do any harm to the living, perhaps that is why the board was unable to reply how many spirits are with them. 

As he was scouting he couldn’t help but take a moment to properly look at Ryan’s aura, it was almost blindingly bright and the purest colour that Shane could’t find the word to describe. He felt drawn then, like a moth to a flame. It wasn’t surprising really for the dark things in life were drawn to the purest of people and it was no surprise that Ryan was one of those. 

So caught up in admiring Ryan was Shane that he failed to sense the dark presence creeping towards them. 

“wow… it’s cold in here” he heard Ryan murmur as he moved the planchette over the Ouija board. 

This seemed to snap Shane out of his trance like state, snapping his eyes upwards Shane struggled to keep a snarl from overcoming his face.

Looming over Ryan was a shadowy figure, it’s form was practically smoke, curling and reshaping over and over. Although it was not this but it’s eyes that drew Shane’s attention for they were stark against it’s dark body, shining with a illuminating golden glow. Unwillingly Shane felt his throat tighten as he noted It’s jagged clawed hands stretched outwards to grip Ryan’s shoulders, only millimetres from getting it’s goal. It watched him in turn, frozen as it leant millimetres from the oblivious mortal. 

All Shane could do was stare at it in a stalemate with the creature, forced to sit with his hands on the other side of the planchette. Struggling to keep his face stoic, he turned to his companion wanting Ryan to have no sense of how close he was to a malevolent entity. “c’mon, Ryan” Shane urged with false cheer. “there’s only little spirits around here” he forced a smile at the other, gaze fixed _just_ over the other’s shoulder to stare down the entity looming behind him. “nothing to be afraid off… besides me” 

“oh shut up” Ryan grumbled, eyes darting upwards to look Shane in the eye. His responding grin faltered as he looked at Shane. “you’re eyes” he murmured softly, a concerned expression gracing his features. 

“what about them?” Shane queried, trying to fight the uncertainty rising in his chest. Could Ryan see the entities reflection in them? Had he noticed that Shane wasn’t look at Ryan but rather _behind_ Ryan. 

“they’re… “ the smaller man falters, voice hushed.  “they’re dark” he says the words as if he’d never seen something so breathtaking in his life.

Despite the situation the image combined with Ryan’s tone get’s stuck in Shane’s brain especially the love filled glint in Ryan’s eye as he caught Shane’s gaze in the candle-light. “Dark?” Shane repeated dumbly, his mind racing to analyse the meaning behind Ryan’s words. All the while keeping up his calm facade and watch the entity with them. But when Ryan say’s there dark, he does mean his eyes had reverted to their original form right? That they had become physically dark? Shane hoped so. 

Ryan nodded, eyes dropping to their hands on the wooden planchette. “demonic” he confirms but his voice is free of fear, void of any judgement. 

“that's me” Shane agrees lightly, tone equally soft. The warm glow of the candle light flickers between them, casting the room in an orange hue.

For a moment Shane wished that unity wasn’t threatening to sink it’s claws into Ryan this very instant because all Shane wanted to do was kiss the other and wipe his darn fond expression from his face. He hadn’t felt an urge to do something like that in a very long time… so of course it would be Ryan who’d been the first human in a near millennia to make him feel _this_ young. 

Ryan grins as if he heard Shane’s thoughts, a slow tug of his lips as he continued to look at Shane in the lowlight. “would it be wrong for us to kiss with all these ghosts around?” The smaller man questions, voice hushed as if it were a secret he didn’t want others to hear. 

Shane’s restraint begins to splinter at the seams at the sudden change in Ryan’s mood. Normally this total switch in mood would unnerve the other but right now all he could think about was doing just that, kissing Ryan. God! Ryan always had to make things hard for him. The remaining rational thoughts in his mind wars with his heart for a moment before his gaze drops to the other’s lips at last.

“it would” he confirmed, tone nearly deadpan with the force of trying to get rid of the traitorous image his mind tossed him at Ryan’s question. His feelings were waring with his common sense which was all but screaming at him not to do this with that entity behind Shane. ‘ _it hasn’t done anything yet… so why not just give into one little kiss?_ ’ A voice whispers to him, urging him to just that and Shane wants nothing more to do just that… to give in and get caught up in Ryan so despite his better judgement, he does just that as his restraint snaps like a tense wire. . 

Slowly leaned forward, with baited breath to capture the other’s lips in a desperate kiss. The candles between them flicker before the grew close, shrouding the two in darkness just before their lips met. The air rushing out of Shane’s lungs at the heat behind the urgent press of Ryan’s lips against his. 

Their hands leave the planchette between them, the board left open forgotten. The action all but itches at the back of Shane’s mind, leaving him unfocused even as Ryan kisses him. “the board” Shane breathes the reminder as the pair part for air. The logical side of him berates himself on leaving an Ouija board abandoned with such an evil entity present.

Although Ryan doesn’t seem to care, a notion that would cause some questions after this moment but right now all Shane does is allow Ryan to surge forward to once again kiss him, raking his hands through Shane’s hair sinfully all the while. 

Suppressing an unwanted shiver at the action, Shane breaks the kiss again as his minds breaks out from it’s fog like state. “we have to close the board” he reinforced voice hard as he caught the other’s gaze meaningly. 

This seems to snap the other from his haze and Shane notes how his eyes looked almost look golden in the warm glow from the candles. “i… “ Ryan shakes his head as if he too was trying to clear the haze from his mind. “yeah, we should” Ryan agrees face flushed as he stares back at the taller man. 

Swiftly the pair move the planchette towards the ‘ _GOODBYE_ ’ situated on the board without much of a hitch. Subconsciously, Shane turned his attention to look behind Ryan to look at the entity, only to find the space behind the other blissfully empty. The air rushed out of him for a different reason as he stares into the eerily empty space. One thing runs through Shane’s head as he mused on the entity… _Where_ did it go? 

“now” Ryan murmurs, voice like velvet as he cradles Shane’s face in his palm- breaking the taller man’s thoughts. Instinctually Shane’s looks back at the other at the action, mind shortcutting at the expression gracing his companion’s face and those familiar dark brown eyes. It must have been a trick of the light when Shane had thought his eyes were golden in the warm light of the candles. “where were we?” Ryan asks, a teasing lilt to his words. 

Surging forwards, Ryan brushed his lips against Shane’s and Shane’s previous thoughts melted away as if they had never occurred to him. Really, any lingering concerns seemed to just fade away as Shane reciprocated the action, aiming to match the other’s other’s passion laced kiss. It felt like he was more in control this time as he kissed the other, the fog gone from his mind like how the entity was gone. 

Before things grew to heated Shane broke the kiss. “as much as I’d love to continue” Shane interrupted, “perhaps we should finish up this investigation?” 

“the- oh shit!” Ryan exclaimed, sending a panicked look towards the tripod that had been pointed towards them since they had first opened the Ouija Board. “The cameras are still rolling” 

Shane sent a look towards the camera casually. “perhaps we should keep this in?” The taller man questioned, a filthy smirk tugging at his lips. “Bit of fan service, eh? Would be our highest viewed video yet” 

“you’d like that wouldn’t you? Kinky bastard” Ryan grumbled as he shoved the other off of him and Shane went pliantly, limbs bent awkwardly as he sat there sprawled on the dark wooden floors of the goal smugly. 

“demons love mischief” 

Ryan sent him an unimpressed look as he stands up, looking down at the other still sprawled comedically. “well this demon-“ he pointed accusingly at Shane at this. “-is collecting all the equipment for being an asshole” 

“i’m _your_ demonic asshole” Shane teases, getting up from his position on the floor. 

Ryan scoffs as he continues down the hallway. “just meet me at the courtyard outside” he hollers back, the sound of his footsteps echoing on the hardwood floors. 

Shaking his head in amusement, Shane snuffed out the candles and unpacked the Ouija Board and related items back into Ryan’s backpack. Turning he moves towards the lone Tri-pod still recording and sends a look down the hallway that Ryan had left down earlier. Noting nothing there, Shane turned to collect the camera and view the latest footage from tonight. 

Fast forwarding to them using the Ouija Board, Shane focused on the entity slowly creeping towards Ryan. Notes it pausing and how he reacts to it on Camera. Even on film it’s eyes are hypnotic and it sends the hair on the back of his neck to raise in unease even now. What concerns Shane most is the moment he and Ryan kiss, as the candles flicker he notes the creature move- then, nothing. It’s gone as if it never was there.

Sparing another glance upwards he checks that Ryan hasn’t come back to him but the hallway was as empty as it had been last time he’d checked. Returning his focus to the camera, Shane skipped the footage forward seeing nothing amiss until a flash caught his eye. Pausing, he rewound the footage and pressed play. This time he caught Ryan’s eyes flashed white in the candle light, only for a moment until it returned to normal. 

That… is not good. Shane stared at the paused image of Ryan’s eyes glowing unnaturally. That was demon eyes showing up in the footage. Muttering a curse, Shane filled the thought away for later as he deleted all the footage up until everything went supernatural. He couldn’t allow Ryan to see this. Shoving the camera roughly into it’s case, Shane continued to collect their equipment and meet Ryan outside as planned. 

The cool night air met him as he found himself back outside. He schooled his expression into an air of smugness as he watched Ryan turn to face him. 

“what took you so long? I was thinking that I might’ve had to hunt you down… and I didn’t want to have to go back into that creepy place” Ryan called to him, standing under a small shelter situated in the middle of the Goal’s courtyard. 

“yeah” Shane hums, “the camera has some technical issues… I tried to sort it out but there’s hardly anything there to use for the last section of the recording” 

“What?” Ryan gasped, a hand unconsciously moving to grip his hair in frustration. “damn it!” 

“sorry, Ry” 

The smaller man heaved a sigh. “it’s alright… wasn’t your fault” he muttered defeated before levelling the taller man with a determined look. “let’s wrap this up and we can sort it out later” 

“deal” Shane agreed, pulling out his hand-held camera in order to film the outro of the episode. 

“is Boggo Road Goal haunted?” Ryan proposed the question as he stared down the lens of the camera. “With it’s infamous and grisly history pointing towards the supernatural, I can not definitively say wether the site is or isn’t haunted with the lack of evidence we have received today. So as a result the question still remains… unsolved”  

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wowie! There was a lot going on in this one and a little bit of making-out ;) 
> 
> I Hope you enjoyed this hefty chapter :D 
> 
> As usual please let me know your thoughts in the comments… 
> 
> Until next time!


	20. don't worry (you can tell me your lies)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things become a little more complicated for the ghouls boys...

 

Tonight was the last night that the pair were in Queensland. 

Everything was up in the air at the moment thanks to Buzzfeed failing to send them an email on their next move. If that wasn’t stressful enough, Shane had to deal with bringing out this _thing_ possessing Ryan in order to hopefully be rid of it and return to normal… or as normal as the ghoul-boys can be. 

Ryan was sitting at a small wooden dining table, frowning at their night-vision camera in his hands as Shane made his way out of the shower. Steam curled from the crack in the bathroom door as he exited, a white towel wrapped low on his hips. “whatcha lookin’ for?” Shane asked as he ran a hand through his still damp hair absently, as if trying to remove all the worries circling his mind. 

Ryan looked up at his words, seemingly only just now noticing Shane had entered the room. His gaze dropped wordlessly to the towel around his waist before he flicked his gaze back to meet Shane’s eye with a flustered expression.

Shane raised a brow at the other, fighting against making a smart-ass comment. “reviewing footage from last night?” 

“yeah” Ryan confirmed, voice strained as he pointedly looked back at the camera in his hands. Clearing his throat he slowly turned to look Shane head-on. “there’s not much evidence pointing towards the supernatural in this episode” 

“not surprised” Shane hums, turning towards his pyjamas laid out on the bed. He heard Ryan yelp  absently as he dropped the towel he was using and replaced it with a pair of sweat-pants he used to sleep in. Sparing a look over his shoulder, he turns to see Ryan’s flushed face looking intensely at the camera in his hands. “there wasn’t anything to note at the goal” Shane lied through his teeth, as he went to join Ryan at the small table after getting changed. 

Only when he was seated did Ryan once again look up to meet his gaze. “i’m still annoyed about the footage” he grumbled. “I reckon we could’ve got some good stuff when we used the Ouija Board” 

“like us kissing?”

“not that!” The smaller man exclaimed, embarrassment colouring his tone. “ghouls and stuff, y’know” 

“i know” Shane hums, fighting to keep the grin off his face. 

“do you?” Ryan questions teasingly raising a brow at the other. 

“i do… i’m a demon remember?”” 

The other’s scoff was answer enough for Shane as he sat there at the small dining table. 

It was times like this that made Shane knew that it was a good idea to have finally revealed his true nature to the other. He wasn’t sure why he’d even feared to do it in the first place as he sat there sitting in comfortable silence with Ryan with only the diegetic sound of a clock ticking in the background. Although, perhaps it was his doubts that caused him to prevent it for so long? Or was it the lies that managed to find their way out past his lips, it had become a habit of late, lying and keeping the other in the dark… perhaps it was time for himself to no longer be scared of the dark? To be afraid of the potential fall that awaited his every action, behind any false move he made. These thoughts hang over him like a weight as he regards the man before him, his mood sobered significantly as he’s reminded of the troubling film he’d seen last night. “you… you feeling alright?” 

Frowning Ryan gives him a confused look at the change in conversation. “yes… why wouldn’t I be?” 

“no reason” the taller man placates, waving a hand in dismissal. “i’ve just been feeling a little _foggy_ lately… was wondering if I was coming down with something” 

“oh” this time Ryan sent him a worried look. “no… I haven’t felt better, to be honest” 

He narrows his eyes as he studied the other. “yeah?” Shane breathes the word absently, mind racing to come up with a way to goad the creature forward. “not _fogg_ y at all? Wouldn’t want this thing to be contagious” 

Instead of Ryan panicking or complaining about Shane getting sick on the job he gives him an uncharacteristic blank look. Then in the blink of an eye, Ryan’s expressions flicker through a range of emotions- as if a switch had been turned on in his mind. “i hope not. I am not gonna be kissing you anytime, mister” he jokes, before a cold glint filled his gold eyes- hang on _gold_? 

Before Shane can open his mouth Ryan stood abruptly, the sound of his chair scrapping against the tiles with an grating hiss. “Ryan!” He calls, also standing to follow the other through their hotel room. 

His heart gives a painful lurch in his chest as he follows the other, the sound of the clock absently registering in his mind as he all but chases the other through the hotel room. All he sees is the tense figure of Ryan’s back, fists clenched in his hands as if he were trying to prevent himself from hitting something. The other is always just a few steps ahead of Shane, surprisingly agile in a way that Shane can't remember Ryan being. Sure, the other man was far from being called weak or unfit but the way that Ryan carried himself just now was as if he were someone else entirely.  

All but lurching forwards, Shane reached outward to swipe at the other’s arm before him, hoping to halt Ryan’s bolting to God-knows-where only to have his hand meet empty space. Suppressing a frustrated growl at result he muses on the situation at hand. Feeling as if he’d found himself in some sort of twisted dream with his mind throwing him a version of Ryan that is just a _little off_. He’d had them before, dreams that is- when his sleep was deep enough. It was strange really how the mind works for in the midst of a dream for you don’t seem to recognise it as a dream until your brain makes a connection with something being completely wrong or impossible in real-life. So why is only then that the brain seems to click that your in a dream? Sometimes, it takes until your actually awake to register what you just witnessed was actually a dream. Perhaps that was what needed to happen now? But no, this wasn’t a dream.. this was real. 

Even now, as he finally begins to catch up on the other he fights the urge to waste time to look at the clock still ticking in the room with him to test his dream theory. His mind deciding that now is the time to bring up the random fact that you can’t read numbers or letters in dreams. 

With the shake of his head and a new found vigour, Shane strains himself forward and finally managed to grip the other’s arm harshly almost bruising the tanned skin beneath his clawed hands as he pulled the other closer to him. They were so close to their room’s exits and that notion left Shane puzzled as the breath rushed out of him in an agitated breath. All but straightening his posture in a show of intimidation Shane pulled the other closed to him, all but forcing the other to look at him. “what are you?” Shane snarls unnerved by the mannerisms that he’d seen, eyes flashing darkly. “what are you doing with _my_ Ryan?” 

Ryan jerks in his grip to face him and to Shane’s confusion it is warm brown that met his, not gold, as Ryan stared wide-eyed at Shane. “Shane?” The smaller man questions hesitantly, voice wavering as he stares straight at the other’s enraged face. 

Stunned and struggling to comprehend what exactly is happening, Shane stares at Ryan before him, feeling as if he’d received whiplash from the complete flip in mannerisms from the other. Almost like he’d been struck Shane let’s the other go numbly, stumbling back on shaking legs. He fights the urge to grip his hair in frustration as he stared back at the concerned look the other was giving him. “Ryan?” He queries, at a total loss as he regard the other before him. 

“W-what’s going on?” Ryan stutters, a fearful glint to his eyes. “What’s up with you?” 

Turning to avoid the other’s eye, Shane stared at a dull painting on the hotel’s wall pointedly avoiding his companion. “i…” he trails of as the magnitude of the situation hit him. He couldn’t just tell the other he’s possessed, there’s too much at stake, especially with this unknown demon that’s decided to latch itself onto Ryan. Making up his mind quickly Shane comes up with a plan to divert the other’s attention. “I haven’t been entirely honest with you… something’s been bothering me since Western Australia“ he proposes, only now turning to face the other in hopes of convincing his white lie. 

“Western Australia?” The smaller man repeats the words questioning as if he had no idea what Shane was talking about.

“yes. i-“ Shane huffs a breath. “you see… even since the church visit when you had that exorcism… I’ve been feeling off” 

“wait, I brought you to go to a church so many times before then“ Ryan muses, brow furrowing in thought after a pause as if he only just now caught up to the current conversation. “we’ve been to an exorcism before and you had to witness it then too” there’s another pause as realisation seems to hit Ryan as he  sends Shane a horrified look as it dawned on him. “the church and the ritual… d-did that hurt you in any way? Is that what’s been making you feel off?” 

Shane shrugged, unable to look the other in the eye while he lied. “nothing I couldn’t handle” he dismissed, gaze flickering to Ryan to see the apprehension on the others face. “look… I’ve gotten a bit more aggressive than usual. That is all” he tried to placate the other’s worries, practically lying through his teeth. He was more agitated then usual and it _had_ stemmed from the exorcism but Ryan didn’t need to know that. 

There was a tense atmosphere between them, a strange feeling that Shane had never felt even when the two had the worst of arguments. He hears the brush of fabric as Ryan fidgeting on the spot which caught his attention as he turns to look at the smaller man. As he met the other’s gaze Ryan stood deathly still, head tilted to the side faintly as if he were assessing Shane. Before Shane can speak, the other beat him to it. 

“is that what happened right now? When you grabbed my arm?” Ryan questioned softly and Shane cant help but drop his gaze to the spot where Ryan was absently rubbing his arm, flashing the outline of a faint bruise with the motion. Shane’s blood seemed to freeze at the question paired with the action. He’d caused that. Not the demon possessing Ryan but _himself_. 

His stomach churns uneasily but he forces himself to meet the other’s gaze but his words die in his throat as he once more meets golden eyes. A chuckle registers in the taller man’s brain as he stared dumbfounded at the other before him. “too easy, Madej … the guilt and shame is practically oozing from you” Ryan says but his tone is cruel in a way that Ryan never could be. 

“i…” Shane’s throat tightens even as his stance shifts defensively against the entity. “you’re toying with me by using Ryan as a puppet… _why_? for what?” He demands, anger thrumming below the surface as he glares at the thing. 

“you know why” it snarls in Ryan’s voice, crowding into Shane’s space bodily, forcing the taller man to take a step backwards. “you _know_ what every demon wants, Madej… it’s why you’ve hung around with this mortal for so long” it grins, a twisted parody of Ryan’s gleeful grins. “such a pure soul… no wonder you’ve grown _attached_ ” it spits the last word, as if it were something vile. “what would the others think?” It ponders, a thoughtful expression twisting it’s face. “that Shane Madej, the great killer of demons, has been _controlled_ by a weak mortal” 

“he’s not weak!” The taller man hisses, claws biting into his palms as he tightened his hands into fists. 

“Oh!” It crows, entirely too amused as it looked back at him. “but you are!” It cackles, a parody of Ryan’s cheerful laugh. 

Gritting his teeth Shane looked back at the thing inhabiting Ryan’s body with distain. “whoever you are… you better get out of his body or you _will_ personally know just what Shane Madej does to those who challenge me”  

“and damage this face?” it coos, patting Ryan’s cheek in emphasise. “oh-no-no-no! You wouldn’t want that” 

The taller man’s frustrations bubble beneath the surface and he fights the demonic urges scratching at the back of his mind, hissing and snarling at him to rip the other demon to pieces. He cant, not while the other demon is inhabiting Ryan’s body. 

It tilts Ryan’s head to the side but it tilts _just_ a little too oddly as if it knew where Shane’s thoughts lied which only set the taller man on edge even more. “tell me… who you are” Shane demands once again, voice growling demonically. 

It stares him down, eyes glowing a hypnotic golden. “you can call me…Ricky Goldsworth” 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun-dun-dun! 
> 
> To be continued on Series 2!!!!! (sorry not sorry)  
> But what will Shane do? Will the ghoul boys be okay? Who knows….(jokes, I do!) 
> 
> Anyway, Thank you for all the support and encouragement all of you have given me during this fic, all I can ask is that you please stay tuned for series two of “the devil haunts me” it would mean a lot to me if you all continue to give me support for the rest of this series! 
> 
> But don't worry, during the short break I will have between the this fic and the next series... I will be working on a One-Shot to do with the Ghoul-boys (that is completely different to this one which I hope you might enjoy as well)
> 
> Once again... thank you for reading... Until next time :D


	21. Author Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important Author Note on Series

Hello Reader! 

I would like to inform you all that the first chapter for the sequel of this work called; "the devil taunts me" had just been uploaded... 

I would be thrilled if you would give it a chance and continue to read/comment and support my work for this series

Thank you so much... until next time! :D


End file.
